It Started With A Kiss
by kawaiihanabi
Summary: EPILOG yang sangat terlambat . Terimakasih atas dukungannya . /"Sasuke yang sedang kepepet terpaksa harus mencium si gadis pink yang tak sengaja lewat didepannya, dan bagaimana jadinya kalau gadis pink itu adalah seorang model yang sedang bersembunyi dari ibunya karena sebuah perjodohan. Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?"
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story by **Kawaiihanabi**

 **It Started With a Kiss**

Sasuke x Sakura

Dimeja kantin sekolah terlihat seorang gadis berkacamata sedang duduk sembari memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia membenahi diri sebelum berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantin.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriakan gadis gadis yang membuat sakit telinga itu semakin menjadi tatkala si pangeran es KIHS lewat. Sasuke yang seolah bersikap acuh dalam hati menangis miris meratapi kehidupan tenang SMA yang ia dambakan harus sirna karena wajah tampannya.

SASUKE POV

" Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Sasuke-kun kau kencan dengan ku yaaa."

"Sasuke-senpai ini kue buatanku."

"Hey kau tak boleh memberikannya pada Uchiha-sama tanpa ijinku."

"Lho memangnya siapa kau? Kau bukan pacar Sasuke -kun ko."

"Minggir aku mau menambah koleksi foto Sasuke-chan."

"Hey aku duluan yang foto.."

"Aku!"

"Maaf saya numpang lewat."

"Pergi kau dasar jalang!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut jalang."

"Permisi."

Keributan lagi? Aku berdiri diantara gadis gadis liar yang sedang bertengkar memperebutkan sesuatu yang tak penting, ya mereka itu sudah tidak waras, kecuali gadis pink yang berusaha menerobos lewat ini, seandainya aku punya tameng seperti itu pasti hidupku akan tenang. Tunggu dulu, tameng ya?

END OF SASUKE POV

Sasuke dengan sigap menarik si gadis pink yang terjepit diantara gadis gadis didepannya, ia membawa gadis pink itu kepelukannya dan..

Chuuu~~

Uchiha Sasuke menciumnya

Klikkkk Jeprett...

Seorang gadis salah satu fans Sasuke shock menyaksikan sang pujaan hati mencium gadis lain dan sialnya gadis ini terlihat mirip seseorang yang pernah ia lihat.

"A...apa yang barusann.." ujar si gadis pink yang masih setengah sadar karena kejadian barusan, kacamata yang biasa bertengger di hidungnya sekarang ada di genggaman Uchiha Sasuke, Si pangeran es.

"kedengarannya ini konyol tapi aku menyukaimu. " ujarnya sembari memegang pipi gadis pink itu.

si gadis membelalakan matanya, rambut yang biasa ia gelung terurai panjang menutupi punggungnya, kacamatanya pun sudah tak ia pakai artinya...

"Apa apan ini... " ujar Karin si gadis pemimpin Uchiha's Fanatic Fans. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Apa kalian bisa terima Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis lain.." Karin masih menggantung perkataannya.

"Dan aku tak habis pikir gadis itu adalah Saki si musim semi majalah Gloe." Sasuke membelalakan matanya 'apa? Dia seorang model majalah?' Kini Sakura yang menghela nafasnya. Habis sudah terbongkar penyamarannya kali ini.

" ehh dia benar ini Saki." Ucap salah seorang gadis

"Ayo kita kembali kekelas." Seketika segerombolan gadis tadi bubar meninggalkan Si pangeran es dan Sakura atau lebih dikenal sebagai Saki salah satu model remaja SMA majalah gloe.

"Soal yang tadi..." ujar Sasuke

"Emhh..." Sakura berdehem membenahi rambutnya. Ia wajah memerah meninggalkan si pangeran es beserta kacamatanya ditangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

'Sial double sial kenapa hari ini harus aku yang kena sial' aku merutuki diri sendiri karena kesialan yang tiada henti. Bayangkan saja kegilaan apa yang sudah aku dapat hari ini? Ya pertama aku harus menyamar disekolah ini karena ibuku yang gencar mencarikan jodoh . Kedua penyamaran yang susah payah kulakukan itu terbongkar gara gara si pria aneh yang tiba tiba menciumku. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi itu ciuman pertama ku. Dan bisa kalian bayangkan jika ibuku tahu, entah bagaimana aku menjawabnya. Oh ya sebelum nya perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, anak tunggal dari pemilik HK Corp. Haruno Kizashi dan Mebuki. Pekerjaan sampinganku sebagai model majalah gloe, salah satu majalah yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Alasanku melarikan diri dari ibuku? Ya dia berusaha menikahkan ku dengan orang yang belum ku kenal, ia beralasan ingin aku menikah muda dan memiliki anak untuk mewarisi HK Corp dipikir pikir penyamaranku itu cukup konyol coba saja kalau aku punya pacar mungkin ibuku akan mempertimbangkan soal pernikahan dadakan itu. Ah, soal insiden ciumanku dengan pria aneh itu pasti sudah tersebar, pasti mereka menyangka kita memiliki hubungan. Benar benar merepotkan!

Aku pun merebahkan diri dikasur UKS tempat yang biasanya sepi di jam istirahat. Memikirkan dampak dari insiden tadi membuat kepalaku pusing.

"Eh, tunggu apa orang tadi serius yaa? Dengan skandal itu, berarti ada kesempatan untuk menghentikan aksi gila ibuku!" Tertawa setan dalam hati.

End of SAKURA POV

"Temeeeeeeeeeee." Teriak seorang siswa berkepala kuning jabrik dengan kulit tan yang khas pada seorang berambut pantat ayam? Yang berada tak jauh didepannya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke dengan malas dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kudengar hari ini kau membuat skandal hebat ya? Lihat beritanya da di Internet." Naruto nama si pria tan itu sambil mengasongkan sebuah ponsel pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik dan membaca artikel dalam ponsel itu sebentar lalu kembali membaca. "Heyy kau mengabaikanku!" Tegur Naruto.

"Hn, memang benar. Lagipula aku terpaksa." Balasan Sasuke semakin membuat Naruto penasaran.

" Memangnya kau tak tahu ya? Dia itu Saki. Bukankah dia sempat menjadi model produk kakakmu?"

"Bukankah identitasnya baru terbongkar hari ini." Balas Sasuke, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hey, apa kau tak kasian pada tunanganmu? Kudengar dari tante Mikoto kalian akan segera menikah."

"Hn." Sasuke menutup buku bacaannya dan berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Naruto yang masih cengo dimeja nya.

"Heyy teme tunggu kau belum menjawab!" Sekencang apapun Naruto berteriak tak akan membuat Sasuke berbalik menghampirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan membuka sebuah pintu didepannya dan bergegas masuk. Ia tak menyadari kalau di dalam ruangan itu ada orang kaget karena kedatangannya.

"K-k-kau?" Ujar Sakura yang sedang berbaring di UKS langsung berdiri tatkala melihat Uchiha Sasuke didepannya.

"Mau apa kau pria mesum?!" Tuduhnya sembari memyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

Sasuke mengendus sebal, ia memutar bola matanya bosan dan menatap Sakura "Tidur, dan aku bukan pria mesum." Bantah Sasuke.

"Kalau kau bukan pria mesum kenapa kau.. kau men... menci..." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap intens Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Lupakan." Sakura kembali tidur sembari membalikan badannya.

Hening

Begitulah keadaan dua manusia yang sedang berbaring di ruang UKS sekolah.

"Kenapa kau harus menyamar?" Tanya Sasuke tiba tiba, Sakura Segera berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan orang asing?" Balas Sakura ketus.

"Sasuke." Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau.. terlihat lebih baik dengan rambut seperti itu." Sakura memegang rambutnya , ia salah tingkah mendengar pujian Sasuke yang tiba tiba.

"Hmm.. y-y-ya apa boleh buat aku terpaksa." Sakura duduk diranjang uks dan membenahi dirinya sendiri.

"Karena kau model?" Sasuke yang penasaran mencoba bertanya pada Sakura.

"Lebih baik dikejar fans daripada Ibuku." Gumam Sakura pelan, namun hal itu masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Ya, lebih besar dari skandal yang kuterima hari ini. " Sasuke tahu Sakura menyindirnya sial kejadian tadi siang didekat kantin. Sasuke yang mulanya berbaring kini duduk disisi ranjang yang ditempati Sakura.

"Milikmu." Sasuke memainkan kacamata milik Sakura dipangkal hidungnya sehingga ia terlihat lucu .

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Sakura cengo. Apa ini wajah Sasuke Uchiha? Tanpa ekspresi yang dibuat buat.

Choooo kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii ~~

"Aa, ini kacamata biasa." Sasuke menyerahkan kacamata itu pada Sakura.

"A... arigato."

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap ponselnya, sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang UKS yang ia tempati.

" maaf.." ucapan Sasuke yang ambigu itu membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kejadian dikantin tadi." Paham akan sikap Sakura yang tak kunjung merespon ucapannya Sasuke segera mengurai kata maaf tadi menjadi lebih jelas.

"Aku tau kau tak serius tadi." Balas Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di udara.

"Hn." Respon singkat Sasuke. "Wajar bila kau tau dan marah." Tambahnya.

"Ya, jika aku fans mu aku mungkin tak akan marah, tapi tetap saja kau tak boleh mencium seorang wanita sembarangan apalagi yang tak kau kenal." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengerurkan alisnya "kau kan terkenal." Perempatan siku mulai muncul didahi Sakura . Ia memukul bahu Sasuke sehingha membuat pangeran es KIHS meringis.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?! Perkataanku benar. " bela Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia memegangi bahunya yang nyeri sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

" ha... hahahahaahahahaha~~" Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terbilang langka. Heyy. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menampakan wajah kesal di depan seorang gadis? Mana wajah datarnya?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Ucapnya sedikkit OOC.

"Ahahaha~~ demo arigato na Sasuke.." 'berkat Skandal ini aku selamat dai Batu lumut itu.' Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kau aneh. " Sakura memakai kacamatanya dan turun dari ranjang. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu UKS.

"Nee Sasuke-kun, kau terlihat seperti pangeran sesungguhnya jika sedikit tersenyum." Ucap Sakura sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar UKS.

"Gadis aneh." Gumam Sasuke, tanpa ada yang menyadari ia tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura's POV

"Ahh apa yang akan kulakukan?" Itu benar, apa yang akan kulakukan identitasku terbongkar. Skandal mulai muncul. Tapi... yang jelas satu masalah terselesaikan. Khuhuhu~~

Hey, lihat disana ada sekumpulan orang , satu dua ahhh diakan Fansnya Sasuke semua, tunggu ehh kenapa mereka membawa kamera. Ahh sialan!

Akupun bergegas lari menuju ruangan uks tempat Sasuke berada. Dengan tergesa gesa aku membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali secepat kilat.

Bughh~~

End of Sakura's POV

BUGH~~

Sasuke yang sedang tertidur seketika bangun dan heran melihat Sakura yang datang dengan nafas memburu.

"Kau kesetanan?" Ucapnya sembari menggosok matanya yang menandakan kalau ia sedang tertidur tadi.

"A- sa... sa ...Sasuke, aku...punya penawaran untukmu." Ucap Sakura dengan nafas yang terengah engah karena tadi berlari dari ujung koridor.

.

.

.

.

.

Keep

Or

Delete

RnR!

Hello! Hanabi bawa cerita aneh yang yang kedua nihh. Mohon komentarnya yaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kawaiihanabi

It Started With A Kiss

Sakura x Sasuke

...

..

.

.

BUGH ~~

Sasuke yang sedang tertidur seketika bangun dan heran melihat Sakura yang datang dengan nafas memburu.

"Kau kesetanan?" Ucapnya sembari menggosok matanya yang menandakan kalau ia sedang tertidur tadi.

"A- sa... sa ...Sasuke, aku...punya penawaran untukmu." Ucap Sakura dengan nafas yang terengah engah karena tadi berlari dari ujung koridor.

.

..

...

..

.

Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar menatap Sakura heran. 'Penawaran' pikirnya. Apa sebegitu pentingkah sesuatu yang ingin ditawarkan seorang Haruno Sakura sampai harus lari lari dari ujung koridor hanya untuk menawarkan sesuatu pada Sasuke? Apalagi dengan keadaan yang terburu buru. Sudahlah kembali ke Sasuke.

"Selain jadi model kau jadi sales juga ya?" Ucap si bungsu Uchiha sambil membenahi dirinya yang baru bangun dari tidurnya itu.

Perempatan siku kembali muncul didahi indah Sakura, ingin rasanya menjitak kepala ayam itu tapi emosinya masih bisa ia redam sekarang karena kepepet.

"Kau boleh berdagang tapi tidak dengan menganggu ketenangan tidurku!" Seru Sasuke yang masih tak terima ketenangan sekejap yang ia dambakan tiba-tiba sirna akibat suara gaduh yang Sakura timbulkan.

Sakura dengan cepat memutar otaknya, ia harus mencari cara supaya Sasuke mau masuk ke dalam skenario yang ia buat dadakan tadi tanpa cara yang berbelit-belit.

"Nee, Sasuke -kun kau mau ketenangan kan? aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan itu asalkan kau bilang kalau kau benar benar mencintaiku!" Sasuke yang bingung mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak paham maksud dari perkataan Sakura, mungkin ia baper gara gara insiden ciuman dadakan tadi?.

"Dengar Aku kan sudah minta maaf, tadi itu hanya..." belum beres penjelasan yang Sasuke berikan Sakura cepat cepat memotong ucapannya.

"Kau ajak aku berkencan dan aku akan membebaskanmu dari fangirl mu yang berisik dan liar itu . " tawar Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksud.."

"Mulai dari pagi hingga pulang sekolah aku jamin kau mendapatkan ketenangan." Ujar Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya terganggu dengan wanita-wanita itu selama 2 tahun sekolah disini dan aku bisa membuatmu mendapatkan ketenangan masa SMAmu itu jika kau mengatakan aa yang ku mau.".Tambah Sakura dengan mantap.

Penawaran Sakura cukup membuat Sasuke menelan ludah, ketenangan yang Sasuke idam idamkan sudah di depan mata . Abaikan sifat Ke Ucihaannya saat ini pikirkan ketenangan masa SMA ucap batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Tanpa pikir panjang apa rencana gadis pink ini Sasuke langsung menyetujuinya. Senyuman mengembang di wajah cantik Sakura. Dengan segera ia membuka kembali pintu UKS.

"Nah sekarang ajak aku kencan dan katakan kau benar benar mencintaiku."

Uchiha Sasuke yang akan turun dari ranjang segera menolehkan kepala pada Sakura yang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Hah? Sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke yang kembali menghidupkan mode OOCnya.

"Waktuku tak banyak tuan." Desis Sakura.

"Cih so sibuk. " Ayolah Sasuke demi ketenangan yang kau dambakan apa susahnya bilang. 'Aku benar benar mencintaimu, berkencanlah denganku?' Sasuke menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengucapkan kata yang menurutnya kramat itu.

"Sakura.. Aku benar benar... " Sasuke gugup mengucapkannya. Jelas ini pertama kalinya ia menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis. Meskipun paksaan tapi tetap saja.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura membalikan badannya dengan tatapan lembut ditambah senyuman manisnya yang membuat Sasuke makin malu mengatakannya.

"Aku.. aku benarbenarmencintaimu berkencanlahdenganku!" Ucap Sasuke cepat.

Sakura menyeringai mendengar pengakuan Sasuke tersebut. Tunggu bukan kah seharusnya pemeran utama wanita kita ini blushing tapi kenapa Sakura menyeringai dan pemeran utama pria kita ini membelalakan matanya?

Klikk...

"Kalian semua dengar?" Seru Sakura pada segerombolan orang yang memadati depan ruang UKS dengan tatapan tajam.

Pandangan teralihkan pada Sasuke , Ia menatapnya dengan pandamgan melembut. Setelah sepersekian detik Sasuke sadar kalau gadis pink itu menjebaknya! Sasuke di iming-iming ketenangan oleh Sakura agar dia mengakui hubungan mereka di media massa! Gadis benar benar sales pikir Sasuke . Kini habis sudah wajah tampannya akan tertera dibebagai laman. Sirna sudah ketenangan itu.

"Sudah cukup mengambil bukti?" Para wartawan yang ada dihadapan Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan, namun salah satu wartawan yang meminta penjelasan mengangkat tangannya.

"Bisa anda konfirmasi bagaimana ..." Sakura melemparkan tatapan tajam pada si Wartawan yang hendak bertanya itu.

"A-n-Ano anda pasti akan mengkonfirmasi nanti. " Sakura tersenyum pandangannya kini beralih lagi pada Sasuke yang masih terdiam dengan wajah stoicnya-sudah off mode dari OOCnya. Tangannya meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggandengnya keluar dari UKS.

"Oh ya, untuk kalian dan kau khususnya.. " ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk sekumpulan gadis yang menamai diri mereka Uchiha's Fanatic fans dan ketua mereka Karin dengan tatapan membunuh .

"Jangan dekati Sasuke-ku lagi ya." Ucapannya yang lembut ditambah tatapan membunuh membuat para gadis itu terdiam dan mengangguk setuju. Entah apa kekuatan yang Sakura miliki tapi sepertinya Sasuke bersyukur setidaknya gadis-gadis liar itu tidak membuat kegaduhan seperti biasanya. Seiring dengan kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura dari ruang UKS, para wartawan dan anggota Uchiha's Fanatic Fan atau disingkat UFF membubarkan diri dengan tertib.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain saat Sasuke memasuki kelas, telinganya sudah disambut dengan introgasi dadakan oleh sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto, dengan malas Sasuke pun menanggapinya meski hanya sebatas gumaman saja atau biasa dibilang jawaban ambigu.

" Kau ini jadi suka membuat skandal ya?" Sindir Naruto .

"Hn."

"Setelah insiden dikantin kau membuat insiden lagi di UKS ." Tambah Naruto dengan nada terkagum kagum?.

"Hn."

"Hey teme, aku tak menyangka ternyata kau bisa menyatakan perasaan juga ya." Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Dan kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan pacar secantik Saki dan hey kalau kau berkencan dengan Saki sekarang nasib tunanganmu bagaimana? Kau menyelingkuhinya teme, apa kata tante Mikoto nanti."

"Hn." Trademark andalan Sasuke membuat Naruto kesal dari tadi ia mengoceh tapi yang diajak bicara malah membalasnya dengan jawaban ambigu.

"Kau ini memang pelit kata teme!" Seruan Naruto yang merasa jengah karena diabaikan itu membuat orang orang disekitarnya memperhatikan mereka .

"Kau yang terlalu sering mengoceh! Jangan bahas itu lagi, suara mu membuat telingaku sakit." Ucapan Sasuke yang nyelekit dan diucapkan dengan nada datar sontak membuat orang orang yang memperhatikan mereka tadi menahan tawanya dan betapa malunya Naruto karena penghinaan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Gerbang KIHS

"Dia itu kemana sih?" Seorang gadis dengan Cardigan hitam tengah memainkan ponsel pintarnya itu celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang ditunggunya di depan gerbang KIHS. Rambut pink panjangnya diikat tinggi tinggi dan tak lupa kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mungilnya.

"Aku tadi ada urusan sebentar ." orang yang ditunggu pun tiba. Sakura nama gadis tadi itu mendengus sebal.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas emailku?" Sasuke nama pria itu mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang tanpa menoleh pada si gadis pink yang menunggunya tadi.

"Heyy , setidaknya kau minta maaf dulu hey Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura pada Sasuke yang mulai menjauhi gerbang tanpa menghiraukannya.

Tingg

Sakura membuka ponselnya dan melihat satu email masuk.

From; Sasuke-koi

To; Sakura-koi

'Berhenti mengoceh dan cepat selesaikan urusanmu itu! aku lapar'

Sakura membaca email itu dengan teliti tak ada kata maaf didalamnya, perempatan kembali singgah di dahi milik Sakura. Ya kalimat pedas seperti itu sepertinya akan sering ia dengar dari kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura pun mengalah mengabaikan email menyebalkan tersebut dan segera menyusul Sasuke di depannya.

-kapan mereka tukeran email dan urusan apa yang mereka selesaikan?-

Siang tadi, Taman Sekolah

Sasuke yang merasa tak nyaman tangannya ditarik paksa oleh gadis didepannya ini menghempaskan genggaman tangan Sakura.

"Kau ini bisa pelan pelan tidak!" Bentak Sakura kesal karena perlakuan Sasuke barusan.

"Maksudmu tadi apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

"Kita kan membuat kesepakatan Sasuke, sama seperti kau yang kepepet dikejar fans liar, aku pun kepepet dikejar wartawan. Tenang saja wajahmu tak akan terpangpang di laman majalah gosip atau internet ko dan aku jamin kau juga akan mendapatkan ketenangan yang kujanjikan tadi. Kujamin 100% Sakura Haruno tak pernah ingkar janji!" Ujar Sakura panjang lebar sambil membuat tanda V dengan jarinya.

"Dan jika aku ingkar janji kau boleh menuntutku dengan tuduhan penipuan pemaksaan atau apapun itu."

Tambahnya, Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura tak percaya. 'Gadis ini memang aneh' ucap batinnya.

"Kau ini lebih berbakat jadi sales ya daripada model." Balas Sasuke,

"Aku serius Sasuke, suka tak suka kau harus ikut karena kau sudah setuju tadi." Ancam Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh andalannya.

'Bukan hanya aneh sepertinya dia juga menyeramkan.' Batin Sasuke kembali bicara. Ia menganggukan kepala pertanda setuju dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Jika itu memang menguntunganku." Ujar Sasuke.

"Bagus, sekarang aku pinjam ponselmu dan sepulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku di gerbang." Sasuke merogoh ponsel dari saku celana dengan malas. Ia menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura memasukan email dan nomor telepon miliknya di ponsel Sasuke.

"Ini." Sakura mengembalikan ponsel tersebut.

" Apa ini Sakura-koi? Menggelikan." ujarnya setelah melihat nama kontak Sakura yang tertera dalam ponselnya.

"H-h-hey bagaimanapun sekarang kita ini pacaran. Sudahlah kutunggu sepulang sekolah jaa. " Sakura segera berlari sambil melambaikan tangganya pada Sasuke.

-itulah yang terjadi-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang Sekolah, Himawari Cafe

SAKURA's POV

Sepulang sekolah tadi aku dan Sasuke berencana menemui seseorang di Himawari Cafe, jika kalian bertanya kami akan bertemu dengan siapa kami akan menemui Rock Lee orang yang beberapa minggu ini kencan buta denganku. Kami sampai di depan cafe, Sasuke berjalan di depanku sembari memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dallam saku celana. Dia keren? Memang, hanya saja sifatnya yang sedikit menyebalkan. Kami masuk ke cafe, cafe ini memang cocok untuk pasangan kekasih ya,ehh ko jadi mikir gitu. Sasuke memilih duduk di samping jendela. Kota ini memang ramai disore hari.

Hening

Bosan? Tentu, dari tadi yang kami lakukan hanyalah diam. Ah tidak Sasuke sibuk memandangi hiruk pikuk kota sambil meminum ice coffenya.

"Kau ini benar benar membosankan ya?" Ujarku dengan nada kesal.

"Urusanmu bukan denganku kan?" Balasnya dia kembali menyibukan diri dengan kegiatannya tadi.

"Terserah." Tak lama kemudian seseorang dengan Jaket hijau yang sangat kukenali muncul menegur kami.

"Sakura-san hisashiburi. " tertanya benar itu Lee-san, akhirnya dia datang juga.

"Hisashiburi Lee-san maaf menganggu waktumu. " ujarku basa-basi pada Lee.

" Tidak, ini masih 15 menit lagi sebelum waktu latihanku." Balas Lee ramah dia adalah orang yang sangat mencintai olahraga.

"Ano apa dia Ini kekasih Sakura-san?" Lee menatapku dan Sasuke bergantian.

Apa Lee tidak bisa basa-basi terlebih dahulu? Sial

"Iya, dia kekasihku." Balas Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya.

Cepat cepat aku membungkukan kepala di depan Lee.

"Hountou ni gomenasai Lee-san. Aku tak bisa melakukan perjodohan ini, aku mencintai... " ucapanku menggantung sedikit kulirik Sasuke. Ia menatap sambil menaikan alisnya seolah berkata 'apa kau tak mau melanjutkan perkataanmu?'

"Mencintai...Sa...Sasuke." sial Sasuke menyeringai, dia pasti membully ku habis-habisan.

Lee menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku tahu kok Sakura-san pasti akan menolak perjodohan ini.." ujar Lee.

"Sakura-san cantik, wajar bila memiliki kekasih. Dan aku sepertinya beruntung pernah berkencan dengan Sakura-san, kalau boleh jujur aku benar benar menyukai Sakura-san lho..".entah kenapa pernyataan Lee itu membuatku tak enak.

"Maaf Lee-san." Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku senang Sakura-san memiliki orang ya Sakura-san sukai, jadi tolong jaga Sakura-san ya?" Lee melirik Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke.

"Iya Sasuke-kun tolong jaga Sakura-san baik baik." Tambahnya.

Lee tersenyum kemudian berdiri. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan segera pamit padaku dan Sasuke karena harus kembali ke Dojo.

"Sakura-san tenang saja, aku yang akan bicara pada tante Mebuki tentang perjodohan ini. Kalau begitu aku pamit, masih ada latihan, semoga kalian bahagia ya ." Lee beranjak dari tempatnya dan melambaikan tangan, sekali lagi aku mengucapkan maaf pada Lee-san dan Sasuke pun kelihatan melakukan hal yang sama? Atau ia hanya berdiri membetulkan bajunya.

Dan di situ aku menyadari kalau Lee-san pemuda yang sangat baik.

End of SAKURA's POV

Sasuke terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisinya, ia menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tangan dan terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Tertawalah Sasuke, terlihat lebih baik jika kau mengeluarkan sedikit ekspresimu." ujar Sakura dengan nada pasrah dan Sakura sepertinya paham kenapa Sasuke terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Pffftttt~~ a..ahahahahahahaha." Tawa seorang Uchiha Sasuke meledak hari itu juga.

"Ya seperti itu tertawa." Desis Sakura.

"Kau yang terlihat galak bisa jinak didepan pria seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke yang sudah puas menertawakan Sakura.

"Kau ini, kau tak tau banyak hal yang sudah kualami, mengingatnya saja benar benar memalukan!" Ujar Sakura saat otaknya tiba tiba memutar memori ketika ia kencan buta dengan pria pilihan ibunya.

"Perjodohan itu wajar, aku dan Kakakku juga mengalaminya." Sasuke memberi opini singkat.

"Hey, apa maksudmu wajar? Ibuku sudah menyuruhku kecan buta dengan berbagai macam pria. Mulai dari dosen hingga anak kuliahnya." Ujar Sakura yang tak terima dengan pendapat Sasuke kalau perjodohan itu wajar.

"Dan kau menerimanya?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu tidak! Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa, aku selalu kabur saat kencan buta itu karena aku tidak menyukainya. " bantah Sakura tegas.

"Itu masalahmu, jika kau bertahan dengan seorang pria Ibumu tidak berlaku begitu." Sasuke mengeluarkan pendapatnya lagi.

"Tapi dia sangat terobsesi dengan-ahh sudahlah malas berdebat denganmu." Sakura meminum Vanila Latte miliknya yang masih tersisa setengah.

Sesekali mata emerald milik Sakura curi-curi pandang kearah Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan kota.

"Apa?" Sakura terlihat gelalapan saat ia tertangkap basah memperhatikan Sasuke.

"T-tidak." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau tak menyukai perjodohan." Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Emhh, karena aku tak mau mencintai seseorang dengan paksa. Kau tahu sebuah hubungan itu harus didasari oleh cinta,apalagi jika itu cinta pertama mungkin kau akan sulit melupakannya dan pasti menyenangkan." Ucap Sakura dengan penuh suka cita.

"Klise." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Kau ini menyebalkan Sasuke." Gerutu Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini, setelah skandal yang mereka buat bersama hingga sore hari ini mereka habiskan dengan memandangi kota dari Cafe Himawari berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Ibu lihat ini." Ujar Itachi putra sulung keluarga Uchiha atau lebih dikenal sebagai Anikinya Sasuke sambil menunjukan sebuah Ipad pada seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam di sisinya.

"Wahh? Darimana kau dapat foto seperti itu Itachi-kun?" Tanya Mikoto nama wanita itu setelah melihat foto yang Itachi tunjukan.

"Rahasia, tapi aku kenal dengan gadis itu." Balas Itachi.

"Yang benar? Kalau begitu kenalkan pada Ibu. " Mata Mikoto tiba-tiba berbinar saat Itachi berkata seperti itu.

"Kalau Ibu mau aku juga bisa membawanya kemari." Tawar Itachi.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu kau harus membawa gadis itu secepatnya."

Mendengar perkataan Mikoto tadi membuat ia terkekeh pelan.

"Ini akan menarik otouto." Ucap Itachi sembari melenggangkan kaki ke kamar miliknya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Terimakasih sebelumnya buat kalian yang udah mau mampir dan Fav,Follow cerita Hanabi yang satu ini, responnya pun diluar dugaan hanabi, sekali lagi terimakasih .

Mohon maaf sebeumnya Hanabi belum bisa balas reviewnya satu persatu, tapi pertanyaan kalian bakal hanabi jawab.

Q; Bagi yang bertanya siapa tunangan Sasuke itu akan dijawab di Chapter depan, di chapter ini hanabi maunya Sasusaku pdkt dulu heehe.

Q;Dia jadi orang kegita ga ya? Jawabannya juga nanti akan terungkap, Chapter selanjutnya bakal ngejelasin masa lalunya Sasusaku kenapa bisa jadi kaya gitu.

Oh iya, Hanabi mau minta maaf sebelumnya jika ch hanabi publish tidak sesuai harapan dan banyak kurangnya -Karena masih newbie- jadi tolong bantuannya ya .

RnR Doumo Arigatogozaimasu


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story© Kawaiihanabi

It Started With A Kiss

Sasuke X Sakura

Sudah hampir seminggu Sasuke dan Sakura berkencan dan setiap hari juga mereka bersama, Sakura tidak mengingkari janjinya tentang jaminan ketenang Sasuke. Kini Sasuke mendapatkan ketenangan yang ia dambakan,waktunya disekolah digunakan untuk belajar tanpa harus mendengar kegaduhan lagi seperti dulu. Mungkin nanti ia harus berterimakasih pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada lembut saat mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat dikantin.

"Hn."

"Mulai besok aku akan sering absen, aku sudah mulai bekerja." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura bercerita kalau ia masuk agensi model, dan dia akan benar-benar bekerja. Jujur sebenarnya Sasuke masih tak mengerti kenapa Sakura harus mengambil pekerjaan di saat ia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah meminta ijin dari guru lagi pula nilaiku diatas rata-rata ko." Seakan mengerti Sakura bisa menjawab apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah aku duluan ya, aku ada urusan di ruang guru, jaa nee." Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tanpa sadar membalas perlakuan Sakura barusan .

"Apa yang kulakukan." Ujarnya saat ia menyadari tangannya melambai pada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Sakura terlihat sibuk dengan pakaian musim panas yang ia kenakan kini. Ia terlihat cantik dengan balutan dress selutut berwarna peace tanpa lengan dengan pita dibahunya dan sebuah topi jerami yang ia kenakan, tak lupa dengan polesan make up profesional membuatnya tampil maksimal didepan kamera.

"Otsukaresamadeshita." Ucapnya saat sesi pemotretan selesai.

"Otsukaresama Sakura." Balas Sasori sang photografer.

"Nii-san bagaimana hasil fotonya?"

Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bagus, seperti biasnya." Jawab Sasori disertai senyuman diwajah bayinya. Sasori adalah photografer yang pertamakali mengenalkan dunia model pada Sakura.

Awal Sakura masuk kedunia model? Awalnya Sasori hanya iseng mempublish foto Sakura yang ia ambil saat dipantai musim panas beberapa tahun lalu, nyatanya ada sebuah majalah remaja yang tertarik dengan Sakura dan ingin menjadikan Sakura model majalah. Beruntung memang nasib Sakura,ia memiliki sepupu yang merupakan photografer terkenal,dan jadi model majalah pula. -Sasori itu sepupu Sakura-

"Sakura, apa kau ada acara setelah ini? " tanya Sasori.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku akan langsung ke apartemen Nii-san. Apa Nii-san masih ada pekerjaan?"

"Oh, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku harus mampir dulu ke rumah file yang mau diambil." Jelas Sasori,

"Baiklah." Balas Sakura yang melangkahkan kaki keruang make up.

Kini dalam benak Sasori sempat terlintas kejadian Sepupu nekatnya ini beberapa waktu yang lalu .

Ya, semenjak pemberontakan besar besaran yang ia lakukan dirumah beberapa bulan lalu Sakura memutuskan untuk hijrah ke apartemen Sasori dan tinggal bersamanya. Pemicunya? Tentu saja rencana pertunangan dadakan nya dengan Lee-san. Salahkan ibunya yang tiba-tiba menyuruh Sakura segera bertunangan tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura murka, ia masih terima jika hanya sebatas kencan buta tapi ini tunangan. Saat Sakura menjelaskan pada Sasori kenapa ia ingin tinggal bersama tentu saja Sasori tertawa, alasan yang tidak logis pikirnya. Tapi Sakura itu menjelaskan kalau Ayah dan Ibunya itu workholic, jadi bukan masalah jika ia kabur dari rumah. Sakura juga bilang dia akan bertanggung jawab jika ada masalah karena ia sudah menulis surat kalau ia akan pindah kesekolah asrama dan sesekali menemui Lee-san untuk mempertimbangkan pertunangannya , Sakura pun sepakat berhenti dari aktifitasnya sebagai model untuk sementara. -itu mah bukan kabur namanya:D- Tapi Sasori yakin kalau alasan sebenarnya Sakura kabur bukan karena pertunangan atau apa, mungkin Sakura akan menceritakannya nanti pikirnya.

Tapi memang benar kenyataannya, baik Mebuki maupun Kizashi tidak pernah menyinggung keberadaan Sakura kepada Sasori saat mereka bertemu sampai sekarang. Sasori mulai percaya kalau alasan itu memang alasan yang sebenarnya. Namun setelah skandal hebat yang Sakura ciptakan beberapa hari belakangan membuat Sasori juga bertanya tanya apakah Sepupu nekadnya ini akan mengakhiri persembunyiannya. Memikirkan kehidupan sepupu pinknya ini benar-benar membuat sakit kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan apa kau serius dengan hubunganmu." Singung Sasori pada Sakura saat mereka tengah menaiki mobil yang melaju menuju rumah teman Sasori.

Sakura yang duduk manis disamping Sasori menoleh dan tersenyum. "Mungkin." Balas Sakura singkat. Sebenarnya ia ingin menceritakan apa yang ia alami pada sepupunya ini tapi karena ia tak mau menambah masalah untuk Sasori jadi ia memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya.

"Dengar ya Saku-chan, kau tidak boleh memainkan perasaan, atau kau akan mendapatkan karma." Sasori memberi nasihat yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Beberapa menit menempuh perjalan mobil sport hitam Sasori berhenti disalah satu rumah-ah tidak mungkin bisa dibilang Mansion yang besar.

"Ehh, Sakura-chan bisa tolong lihat ban mobil belakangku sepertinya bocor, aku harus menelpon seseorang." Pinta Sasori, Sakura yang merasa aneh karena permintaan sepupunya yang juga aneh? memutuskan turun dari mobil dan melihat kebelakang.

"Nii-san sepertinya ban mobilmu tidak..." Perkataan Sakura terpotong ketika Sakura melihat ban mobil yang ia amati bergerak. Matanya pun membulat saat mobil hitam itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ehh, nii-san tunggu mau kemana! Jangan ditinggal! Nii-san!." Teriaknya pada mobil Sasori yang melaju kencang.

Ia segera meraba pakaiannya, sial tas dan ponselnya tertinggal dimobil. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya pulang dan kenapa sepupu banyinya meninggalkannya.

Namun saat Sakura tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya, Sebuah mobil sedan mendekat kearahnya.

Tin tin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di KIHS, Sasuke tengah membaca buku dengan tenang dan khusu hingga akhrinya ketenangam itu lenyap saat suara melingking sahabat karibnya -Naruto sebut saja begitu mengganggu indra pendengarannya.

"Teme! Pulang sekolah main yu!" Teriak Naruto yang datang entah dari mana?

"Berisik dobe!" Desis Sasuke sembari menutup bukunya.

"Ah, kau lagi galau ya, Sakura-chan tidak sekolah?" Tuduh Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel chan?" Desis Sasuke.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya "mungkin saat ia bercerita kalau kencan kalian tidak menarik." Ujarnya jujur.

"Cih." Sasuke mengendus sebal dan melanjutnya aktivitasnya.

'Cemburukah ?' batin Naruto

Disitu Naruto berfikir kalau Sasuke sedikit terlihat seperti manusia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-san menyebalkan! Apa maksudnya dia meninggalkan...astaga!" Seketika Sakuea terkejut karena seseorang membunyikan klakson mobilnya cukup keras.

Tin tin!

'Apa aku menghalangi jalan?' Cepat cepan Sakura menyisikan diri dan menunduk meminta maaf.

"Gomenna..."

"Sakura-chan" Suara khas seorang pria tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sakura, suara yang ia kenali seketika ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Itachi-san?" Ucapnya senang karena bertemu seseorang yang ia kenal, setidaknya ia bisa meminjam uang pada Itachi untuk naik taksi pikirnya.

"Hisashiburi." Sapa Itachi ramah "ngomong-ngomong ada keperluan apa kau kemari?"

"Ano..Itachi-san sebelumnya aku minta maaf tadi Sasori Nii-san menurunkanku disini dan aku tak tau ini area rumahmu, ponsel dan tasku tertinggal di mobil jadi bisakah aku me..." belum sempat Sakura menyampaikan maksudnya Itachi segera mendorong bahu Sakura dan mengajak ah tidak menyeretnya masuk ke Mansion.

"Hai..hai aku mengerti Sakura-chan." Itachi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

' Arigato Sasori'

Sakura dengan terpaksa masuk kedalam mansion, pandangan matanya tetarik pada sebuah taman yang di penuhi berbagai macam bunga, mawar khasusnya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika melakukan pesta minum teh disana .

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam tersenyum anggun pada Itachi dan Sakura.

Itachi membalas senyumannya sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung.

Dengan cara tiba-tiba Mikoto memeluk Sakura erat. Itachi yang paham dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini yang masih shock mencoba menghentikan aksi ibunya.

"Kaa-san jangan memeluknya tiba-tiba." Mikoto pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih Sakura.

Mata Mikoto kembali berbinar.

"Itachi-kun kau membawanya, dia sangat cantik." Puji Mikoto.

"Ano... " sela Sakura mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun beruntung ya bisa mendapatkan gadis sepertimu. Ayo kita masuk kedalam douzo douzo." Cepat cepat Mikoto menarik tangan Sakura masuk kedalam Mansionnya dengan keadaan Sakura yang masih bingung .

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diperjalan pulang sedari tadi Sasuke terus memasang tampang masam yang tak enak dilihat kenapa? Tentu karena ia merasa terganggu oleh eksistensi makhluk berambut jabrik dibelakangnya.

"Naruto.." geramnya "kenapa kau terus mengikutiku!"

Naruto nyengir menampakan deretan gigi putihnya "Aku memutuskan akan melakukan ekspedisi dirumahmu Ayoo!" Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke, tak terlihat beban sama sekali 'benar benar tak tahu malu' pikir Sasuke.

Sesampai didepan Mansion Uchiha Sasuke memulai pidatonya dia mewanti-wanti Naruto supaya tidak merusuh karena Sasuke sangat lelah.

"Dengar Naruto, setelah ekspedisimu atau apapun itu telah selesai pulanglah jangan merusuh." Desisnya sekali lagi.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal "kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali, dan aku tidak pernah merusuh!" Bela Naruto yang tak terima dikatai perusuh.

Sasuke membuka pintu mansionnya dan menghiraukan pembelaan diri Naruto.

"Tadai..."

"Ona no kutsu!" Salam Sasuke terpotong saat sahabat jabrik nya ini berteriak tak jelas dipintu masuk.

"Berisik! Aku kan sudah bilang.. "

"Teme!.." Naruto memegang kerah baju Sasuke, Sasuke merasa heran dengan kelakuan tidak jelas sahabatnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan mempermainkan wanita!lihat ini sepatu tunanganmu kan?! Bagaimana jika dia datang karena tau kau berkencan dengan Sakura-chan, bagaimana jika dia melabrak Sakura-chan?! Bagaimana jika..." Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman Naruto lalu membenahi pakaiannya yang agak beratakan.

"Naruto.. Lanjutkan ekspedisimu atau apapun itu di psikiater, kau sakit!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedatar-datarnya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan pikiran anehnya.

Sasuke sampai diruang keluarga Uchiha onyxnya sedikit membulat lantaran mendapati sesosok gadis berambut pink yang terlihat canggung tengah duduk disebelah orang yang ia yakini sebagai Ibu dan Kakaknya.

"Kau..." ucap Sasuke

"Sasuke...-kun.." Sakura masih mencoba mencerna apa yang ada dihadapannya kini, bailah sekarang ia ada di Mansion Uchiha, di sebelahnya duduk seorang wanita paruh baya yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto, disisi lainnya ada sahabat karib sepupunya Sasori bernama Uchiha Itachi dan kini ada Uchiha Sasuke yang baru pulang sekolah.

Tuing

Para Uchiha di Mansion Uchiha. Sasuke's Home.

"Ehhhhhh..." seru Sakura sontak membuat para Uchiha disekitarnya heran.

"Obasama wa Sasuke -kun no Haha Itachi-san wa Sasuke -kun no Aniki" ujar Sakura pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Mikoto dan Itachi.

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Sakura-chan kau masih polos ya." Ujar Itachi, Sakura menunduk malu karena kalakuannya tadi, sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang tampak cengo dengan pernyataannya barusan

'Kau memang bodoh' Onyx Sasuke memberi pandangan tajam yang Sakura yakini pasti mengatai dirinya bodoh.

"Aku tidak bodoh aku hanya kaget." Ujarnya pada Sasuke.

"Wajar bila kau kaget, maaf ya kami menculikmu kemari." Ucap Mikoto sembari mengelus surai merah muda milik Sakura lembut.

"Dia memang bodoh, lamban." Desis Sasuke.

"Teme! Jelaskan padaku sepatu siapa tadi..." Naruto yang sudah kembali dari ekspedisi di pintu depan melirik Sasuke meminta namun pandangannya tertarik pada seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenali suara menginterupsi ucapannya.

"Milikku."

"Oh milik Sakura -chan toh, kukira tunangan Sasuke yang ngamuk kare..." ucapannya terhenti Naruto berpikir.

"Ehhhhhhh..." Sasuke mendesah, ia sudah menduga kerusuhan akan datang jika Naruto berkunjung, pantas perasannya selalu tidak enak pikirnya.

"Eh. Otouto sudah punya tunangannya? " Ucapan Itachi yang selalu memperkeruh suasana.

"Are, Naruto-kun dengan siapa Sasuke-kun bertunangan? Apa dengan Sakura -chan?" Dan pertanyaan Mikoto yang seharusnya ia tahu sendiri jawabannya-karena Sasuke yakin kalau sumber gosip itu adalah ucapan ibunya pada sahabatnya Kushina dan berakhir di telinga Naruto-

"Eh, bachan, kau yang bilang kenapa kau yang bertanya. " gerutu Naruto.

"Eh aku? " Sasuke kembali mendesah ia pun angkat bicara.

"Kaasan, dia bilang aku punya tunangan dan akan menikah, aku yakin kau pernah bercerita begitu pada ibunya Naruto."jelas Sasuke.

Mikoto kembali mengingat-ngingat ucapan anaknya tadi. "Ahh, souka .. maksudmu dengan dia, kalian memang bertunangan saat itu, lagipula kau dulu memang mencintainya, kau juga bilang akan menikahinya..." ujar Mikoto "tapi kau sekarang memiliki Sakura-chan kan? Aku juga menceritakannya beberapa tahun lalu pada Kushina saat dia pindah ." Tambah Mikoto sembari mengibaskan tangannya.

Naruto mengangguk paham selama ini ia mengetahui informasi yang kadaluarsa. Sakura mengamati perubahan raut wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya berubah, Sakura yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang Sasuke sembunyikan. Ingin menanyakannya saat ini siapa dia yang sedari tadi dibicarakan Mikoto? Bagaimana hubungannya kini dengan Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka? Namun Sakura mengurungkan niatnya karena ia pikir tidak sopan bertanya pada Mikoto -meski dengan senang hati ia jawab- dan lebih mustahil bila bertanya pada Sasuke karena hubungannya dan Sasuke hanya sebatas simbiosis mutualisme atau saling memanfaatkan saja.

"Aku keatas, dobe pulanglah. " ujar Sasuke pelan lalu meninggalkan ruang keluarga Uchiha menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, ia ingat ibunya pasti menunggu karena sudah waktunya makan malam. Segera ia pamit pada Mikoto dan Itachi tak lupa Sakura.

"Ano, ba-chan, Itachi-nii, Sakura-chan aku pamit pulang sepertinya Kaa-chan akan marah jika aku terlambat, jaa." Ujar Naruto sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Naruto-kun matte.." Itachi yang sadar Sakura yang berniat pulang segera meraih tangan mungilnya.

"Sakura -chan lebih baik kau makan malam dengan kami, lagipula ada berkas yang mau aku titipkan." Sakura menelan ludah bukan ia tidak mau makan malam saat ini tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang jika tidak bareng Naruto tadi shannaro!

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kini tengah duduk manis di meja makan kediaman Uchiha. Jujur ia merasa sedikit tidak enak -meskipun datang dengan paksaan- karena tidak membawa apa-apa saat berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya Sasuke, Ia juga tidak ikut membantu Mikoto menyiapkan makan malam -karena Mikoto melarangnya, Sakura adalah tamu pikirnya-.

"Itachi-kun bisa kau panggilkan Sasuke-kun? Dikamarnya?" Pinta Mikoto

"Ano, basama biar aku saja.." Tawar Sakura sembari berdiri.

"Ara, tolong ya Sakura-chan kamarnya dilantai atas, pintu kedua." Jelas Mikoto. Sakura pun mengangguk dan langsung pamit menuju kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

'Mungkin ini' Ujar Sakura dalam hati saat ia melihat pintu dihadapannya. Segera ia mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Sasuke-kun, ini aku ayo kita makan malam." Seru Sakura

"Sasuke-kun.. " Seru Sakura (lagi)

"Sasuke-kun kau tidur?" Serunya (lagi)

Krik

Krik

Krik

Kesal karena Sasuke tak membalas ucapannya Sakura berniat masuk kedalam kamarnya .

'Menghiraukan seorang gadis itu tidak sopan'

"Aku masuk ya." Serunya kembali sambil memasuki kamar kekasihnya.

"Hee. Kau sedang berperan jadi seorang kekasih ya." Ujar Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di ranjang miliknya tak lupa dengan buku dan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah aku tak mau berdebat, cepat makan malam dan antarkan aku pulang!" Desis Sakura kesal.

"Pulanglah! Aku tak melarang."

"Sasuke, makanlah dan antar aku pulang!, Sasori menurunkanku disini dan Kakakmu menahanku tadi. Aku tak punya uang ponselku tertinggal, jangan mempersulit keadaanku Sasuke ." Jelas Sakura .

Ide jahil terlintas diotak jenius Sasuke "baik aku akan bangun dan menurutimu jika kau menciumku atau jika kau tak mau tutup pintunya lalu ...temani aku tidur sayangg..." Sasuke menyeringai, ia menggoda Sakura dengan suara yang err sexy~ .

"He...hentai." Sakura yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat segera kembali turun kebawah meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tertawa puas habis mengerjainya.

Sakura yang tengah berlari menuruni tangga dengan wajah yang memerah tertangkap basah oleh Itachi.

"Sakura-chan wajahmu kenapa? Kau demam?" Ujar Itachi sembari memengah dahi Sakura.

Munculah Sasuke yang turun tangga dengan wajah stoicnya. Ia menyeringai saat wajah kekasihnya itu masih memerah.

"Lepaskan dia Aniki. " Desis Sasuke.

"Oh begitu..." Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sakura dan berbisik.

Sakura melotot kaget "Tidakk... bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Jelas Sakura.

"Aku mengerti Sakura-chan." Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sakura di depan tangga, diikuti Uchiha Sasuke yang menatap Sakura sambil menyeringai.

'Kubalas kau ayam mesum!' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha -ex Fugaku- Sakura pamit pulang pada Mikoto dan Itachi, ia senang dapat makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha, karena ia sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir kali berkumpul bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Ini.." Ujar Sasuke sembari memberikan jaketnya pada Sakura "Kau bodoh, ini maaih musim semi kenapa kau memakai baju seperti ini." Komentarnya.

"Ini diluar dugaan."

Mereka manaiki taksi, diperjalanan tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan hanya ini dan itu. Mungkin mereka canggung? Tapi entahlah hanya mereka yang tahu?

"Kau...apa kau masih bekerja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Emm, mungkin bulan depan aku selesai."

"Souka.."

'Suasananya mendukung! Kubalas saja kau ayam sialan Shannaroo' tekadnya karena masih tak terima dengan aksi jahil Sasuke yang membuatnya malu di depan Itachi.

Sakura mendapatkan ide "Apa kau kesepian disekolah darling ?" Ujar Sakura disertai seringai manisnya. Tangannya bergerak memengang pipi milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu gadis ini ingin membalasnya, ia bersedia melayani permainan Sakura dengan senang hati.

'Si pinky ini menantangku' batinnya.

"Tentu, kau tahu aku kesepian." Ujarnya. Ia memcium surai merah muda milik Sakura.

Entah skenario gila apalagi yang mereka mainkan didalam taksi yang berhenti didepan apartemen Sakura tak lupa si supir taksi yang menyaksikan mereka didalamnya.

"Sudah sampai, tapi aku masih merindukanmu." Ujar Sakura dengan nada manja , ia maaih melanjutkan dramanya!

"Kau tau, aku mencintaimu." Tangan Sasuke menelusuri wajah indah milik Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa tak mau kalah malah kembali membalas ucapan si bungsu Uchiha ini yang tanpa ia sadari malah menimbulkan petaka baginya.

"Aku juga... mencintaimu Sasuke -kun." Sasuke diam sesaat, Sakura pikir ia menang namun meraih kedua pipi Sakura dan...

Chuuu~

Sasuke menyeringai, pandangannya seolah berkata balasan-karena- telah-mencintaiku ciuman kedua dengannya.

Sakura yang segera sadar langsung berlari keluar taksi dengan wajah memerah dan degup detak jantung yang tak menentu.

'Ini gawat. Niatku membalasnya tapi kenapa . .' batin Sakura.

Sementara pelakunya kini tengah tersenyum didalam taksi.

'Kau memang masih polos sayang'

.

.

.

.

TBC 

**Omake**

 **"** Itachi, aku sedah menurunkannya kau puas!" Ujar Sasori pada lawan bicaranya diseberang sana.

" _Sankyu, Saso-chan aku akan mentraktirmu minum nanti."_

"Kau tak perlu mentraktirku, kembalikan saja benda laknat itu!" Geram Sasori kesal

" _Oke, tapi kau tahu alangkah indahnya jika benda itu di pangpang_ _di website agensimu mungkin kau akan ditemui banyak wartawan ya hahahaha...Oh Sakura-chan ada di depan aku tutup ya jaa."_ Perempatan siku dengan indahnya hadir di dahi Sasori . Ia melempar ponselnya sembarang ke jok sebelah lalu menghela nafas .

"Maaf Sakura-chan, kalau bukan karena benda laknat dan ancaman dari Itachi aku mana mungkin meninggalkanmu." Kini bayangan Sakura yang mengamuk menari indah dipikirannya.

Benda laknat apakah itu? Itu adalah foto Sasori tenggah melakukan Crossdressing karena kalah bermain kartu di rumah Deidara beberapa bulan lalu. Bukan masalah penampilannya yang seratus persen mirip wanita, tapi dalam foto itu ia tengah dicium Deidara yang tengah mabuk dan menyangka Sasori itu benar-benar wanitanya. Maka itulah disebut benda laknat Salahkanlah Pain yang mungkin sengaja mengabadikan momen itu hanya untuk kenang-kenangan _dengan_ _tujuan mempermalukan mereka di masa tua nanti_.

.

.

.

Mumpung libur jadi hanabi sengaja publish 2 chapter sekaligus, tapi mohon maaf bila tak sesuai harapan pembaca.

RnR Doumo Arigatogozaimasu


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © KawaiiHanabi

It Started With A Kiss

Sasuke X Sakura

...

..

.

 _"Aku juga... mencintaimu Sasuke -kun." Sasuke diam sesaat, Sakura pikir ia menang namun meraih kedua pipi Sakura dan..._

 _Chuuu~_

 _Sasuke menyeringai, pandangannya seolah berkata balasan-karena- telah-mencintaiku ciuman kedua dengannya._

Sakura yang segera sadar langsung berlari keluar taksi dengan wajah memerah dan degup detak jantung yang tak menentu.

'Ini gawat. Niatku membalasnya tapi kenapa . .' batin Sakura.

Buru-buru ia memasuki lobi apartemen dan segera menaiki lift.

 _Ting_

Akhirnya Sakura sampai didepan pintu apartemen,buru-buru ia membuka pintu dan menutup pintu tak berdosa itu dengan keras.

"Eh, Sakura-chan kau sudah pulang, maaf tadi aku.." Sasori yang tengah sibuk membereskan berkas kerjanya langsung menghampiri Sakura -meminta maaf karena dosa yang ia buat tadi siang yaitu meninggalkan Sakura- namun gadis itu mengabaikannya, Sakura langsung masuk kekamarnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Lho Sakura-chan kau demam? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kenapa kau memegangi dadamu apa kau Sakit jantung? Apa perlu kita kerumah sakit?" Tanya Sasori bertubi-tubi saat melihat adik sepupunya pulang dengan wajah memerah dan memakai jaket kebesaran yang ia yakini itu adalah jaket seorang pria.

"Tidak Nii-san aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja jantungku serasa... meledak!" Elak Sakura untuk menenangkan sepupu yang overprotektif ini, namun ia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat bilang jantungnya mau meledak! Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa ia melebih-lebihkannya.

"Mau meledak? Hey kau jangan bercanda Sakura, kau tidak sedang terkena serangan jantungkan? Apa perlu ku telepon ambulan?" Ucap Sasori panik karena Sakura mengucapkan kata 'meledak' yang ia artikan 'sangat kesakitan'.

"Tidak Nii-san, aku perlu istirahat saja, lagipula besok kan kita ada pemotretan di Shibuya jadi Saso Nii tidur saja ." Jelas Sakura, Sasori yang nampaknya agak mengerti mengiyakan permintaan Sakura setelah sebelumnya memastikan keadan Sakura dan mengucapkan Oyasuminasai pada sepupu pinknya ini.

.

Sakura merebahkan diri dikasur miliknya, pakaiannya pun masih sama Ia masih mengenakan jaket Sasuke, samar-samar ia dapat mencium aroma parfum milik Sasuke yang keluar dari jaketnya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menyusuri wajahnya dan berhenti dibibir mungil miliknya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati aroma maskulin itu tapi...

 _Aku juga... mencintaimu Sasuke -kun." Sasuke diam sesaat, Sakura pikir ia menang namun meraih kedua pipi Sakura dan..._

 _Chuuu~_

Kejadian didalam taksi tadi, ciuman keduanya dengan Sasuke membuatnya tersadar dan membuat matanya melotot sempurna.

"Me...mesum! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura!" Rutuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul kepala pinknya dengan bantal kelinci disisinya.

'Dia hanya pura-pura ,dia hanya pura-pura . Dia hanya pria mesum yang menyebalkan, dia pria mesum berdarah dingin yang menyebalkan, dan tidak mungkin aku menyukai orang seperti itu , jantungku berdetak cepat karena aku masih hidup bukan karena aku menyukainya ya menyukai..' Rapal Sakura dalam hatinya karena ia sedang membersihkan diri dari ia anggap 'kotor' barusan.

"Menyukai?! Apa yang kau maksud menyukai?!" Gerutu Sakura, bayangan Sasuke pun menari indah dalam benaknya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi." Ujarnya . Ia pun bergegas melepan jaket dan melanglahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba, seperti hari-hari biasanya Sakura mengawali pagi dengan sarapan bersama Sasori sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Ohayo, Nii-san." Sapanya sambil mengambil beberapa lembar roti, mengolesinya dengan selai stoberi lalu melahapnya. Sasori yang melihat Sakura makan begitu lahap melengkan kepalanya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Sakura heran karena dipandangi seperti itu.

"Kau itu seorang model, kau harus menjaga badanmu. "

"Aku menjaganya, buktinya aku makan dengan lahapkan?" Ujar Sakura sembari meminum susu sapi segar yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan untuk diminum.

"Maksudku diet, para model kenalanku jarang yang bisa makan sepuasnya sepertimu." Jelas Sasori.

"Biar saja toh aku kan makan untuk hidup." Ujar Sakura disertai senyuman manis miliknya.

Tiba-tiba Sasori teringat sesuatu, ia mengambil sebuah amplop cokelat di samping tempat duduknya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Apa ini nii-san?" Tanyanya.

"Pelajari itu, orochimaru-sama menitipkannya untukmu dia bilang kesempatan yang bagus." Jelas Sasori. Orochimaru adalah pemilik agensi tempat Sakura bekerja.

"Bukankah ini iklan? Kukira hanya sesi foto majalah saja." Ujar Sakura

"Cobalah beberapa hal baru Sakura, mungkin nanti kau akan ditawari main film layar lebar."

"Tak mungkin." Balas Sakura sembari mengibaskan tangannya.

"Itu mungkin Sakura-chan, oh ya aku hampir lupa apa kau sudah menghubungi orang tuamu? Kemarin ibumu menelponku, dia bilang kau harus menemuinya." Jelas Sasori

Ketika Sasori membicarakan Mebuki meminta Sakura menemuinya, terlihat ekspresi di wajah cantiknya itu agak berubah.

"Mungkin lain kali." Desisnya

"Hey Saku-chan..."

"Aku tunggu diluar."

Dengan cepat Sakura menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Sasori yang kembali menyinggung soal ibunya, jujur saat ini Sakura enggan bertemu ibunya bukan karena masalah perjodohan yang batal tapi mungkin ia tak mau saja mendengar kebohongan dan perintah lagi dari ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari dua hari sepekan ah tidak lebih dari dua minggu Sakura tak bertemu dengan kekasih tampan nya Sasuke. Lebih dari 2 minggu waktunya ia habiskan untuk syuting iklan dan mengikuti beberapa pemotretan . Belum lagi ia harus bersiap menghadapi ujian akhir untuk masuk universitas. Untunglah pihak sekolah mau memaklumi kegiatannya sebagai model yang tengah naik daun -beruntungnya kepala sekolah KIHS Tsunade-sama adalah teman sekolah kepala agensinya Orochimaru-sama- Sakura memang tengah naik daun saat ini berkat skandalnya dengan Mr US yang muncul dibeberapa media dan juga identitasnya sebagai seorang siswi disekolah X juga ikut terbongkar. Jangan salah mengartikan ,Sakura tidak membuat skandal untuk menaikan eksistensinya didunia model, kebetulan saja saat itu para produsen tertarik untuk memakai jasa Sakura sebagai model karena wajah cantik yang telah lama hilang kini muncul diberbagai media. -lebih tepatnya karena skandal ciumannya dengan MR US - mulai saat itu Sakura semakin terkenal dan dibanjiri tawaran pekerjaanya. Rejeki memang tak kemana.

Hari ini ia berhenti dari aktifitasnya sebagai model untuk sementara waktu alasannya? Mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian masuk universitas -meskipun ia sendiri tak yakin ingin masuk fakultas apa- karena sedari kecil yang menentukan kemana ia harus sekolah adalah ibunya.

 **SAKURA's POV**

Benar aku tak pernah tau apa yang ingin aku lakukan dimasa depan kelas, tak tau fakultas apa yang akan aku masuki selepas lulus SMA nanti. Kenapa? Karena dari dulu ibuku yang selalu memilih tempatku bersekolah.

Dulu aku hanya hidup sebagai Haruno Sakura gadis kecil yang lugu dan polos serta selalu menuruti apa kata ibuku, mau tidak mau dan suka tidak suka aku harus menjalaninya karena Itu aku yang dulu.

Namun sekarang tepatnya 3 tahun lalu saat Sasori-nii mengenalkan dunia baru padaku membuat Sakura polos dan penurut itu hilang. Dia berubah menjadi Sakura yang suka memberontak dan urakan menurut Sasuke.

Kalian tahu kan pemberontakan besar yang aku lakukan waktu itu? Yang membuatku harus menyamar dan berujung terlibat skandal cinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Selama aku bersama Sasuke dia pernah berkata kalau perjodohan bukanlah hal yang benar-benar buruk, setidaknya aku sadar kalau cara kabur-kaburan untuk menghindari kencan buta itu bukanlah jalan keluarnya, menurut Sasuke. Dia juga pernah berkata kalau aku harus berbicara dengan Ibuku bukan bersembunyi seperti ini, lah dia tidak tahu bagaimana ibuku jadi seenaknya bilang begitu. Tapi perkataannya ada benarnya Sasori-nii juga bilang begitu mungkin aku harus menemui ibuku secepatnya, mungkin.

 **End of SAKURA's POV**

Sakura yang tadi masih bergelut dengan pikiran masa lalunya-juga pikirannya tentang Sasuke walau sedikit- tanpa sadar berhenti di depan sebuah kelas.

"Ini kan..." gumamnya, ia sadar saat ini ia bukan berjalan menuju kelasnya tapi ini kan kelasnya Sasuke!

"Sadarlah kenapa kau nyasar kesini! Kalau dia sampai tahu dia pasti membullyku habis-habisan." Gerutu Sakura tak jelas didepan kelas jelas bahkan sangat jelas bukan kelasnya .

"Tapi aku kan mau memberinya ini.." Sakura melihat kantong kertas yang dijinjingnya, rupanya ia berniat memberikan oleh-oleh titipan Sasori untuk keluarga Uchiha -Sasori hanya alasan saja karena Sakura sendiri yang membelinya-

"Lain kali saja aku kembalikan dengan jaketnya lagi pula kan tak sengaja mampir kesini .." Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi kelas Sasuke, Namun saat ia hendak menjauh suara cempreng menghentikan niatnya untuk terus menjauhi kelas.

"Sakura-chan." Teriak Naruto nama si pria itu dari ujung koridor, mendengar namanya dipanggil Sakura berbalik .

Sakura tersenyum "Ah Naruto-kun."

"Kau mencari Sasuke ya, dia ada di..." Sakura buru-buru menggeleng dan menyerahkan oleh-oleh itu pada Naruto.

"Oh, kau mau aku memberinya pada Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung karena Sakura hanya menggeleng dan langsung memberinya tas kertas, mungkin dia malu mengakuinya pikir Naruto.

"Tidak." Ujar Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu untukmu, ya bukan hadiah yang besar sih." Ujar Sakura

"Wahh, ini dari okinawa ya? Dan ini untukku?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan jawabannya.

"Arigato naa Sakura-chan kau memang gadis yang baik."

Sakura tersenyum ramah "emm, kalau begitu aku pamit, jaa ne Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sudah kembali dari perpustakaan sekolah terheran-heran melihat sahabat karibnya Naruto sebut saja begitu terus memandanginya dengan senyuman jahil yang terlihat menjengkelkan?

"Orang aneh." Desis Sasuke, Onyxnya tertarik pada sebuah benda yang terletak di meja Naruto.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengangkat benda itu "Ini? Tadi Sakura-chan memberinya." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya heran gadis itu sudah masuk sekolah? Pikirnya.

"...dan dia bilang ini untuk Naruto-kun ~ seorang ." Goda Naruto dengan seringai jahil dengan niat menggodanya .

Kini Sasuke terlihat agak jengkel? Bukan karena ia juga tak dapat hadiah seperti Naruto tapi ia jengkel karena Sakura tak langsung menemui pacarnya, dia malah menemui Naruto dan terang -terangan memberi hadiah padanya sedangkan Sasuke tidak.

"Apa mungkin dia menyukaiku ya..."Goda Naruto lagi.

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih sebal, apa kau merasa cemburu Sasuke?

'Jangan bercanda' Cepat-cepat ia mengambil Smart phone canggih miliknya dan melakukan suatu hal yang mungkin bisa kalian tebak apa.

.

.

.

.

Sakura nama gadis musim semi itu yang tengah menyeruput jus stoberinya dengan damai tersenyum senang sudah lama tak merasakan kebebasan ini pikirnya.

Namun kedamaian itu terusik berkat suara pesan masuk yang pasti ia hafal dari siapa.

"Che, dia sudah tau aku disini dan apa ini dia menggerutu karena itu? Childlish!" Ujarnya ketus.

 ** _From:Sasuke-koi_**

 ** _To: Sakura-koi_**

 _Katakan kau sekarang ada dimana? Dan hey mau tahu kekasihku baru menemui temanku , dia juga memberi hadiah dibelakangku! Dia gadis yang nakal bukan?_

Sakura menerima pesan dari Sasuke, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya saat membaca pesan dari bungsu Uchiha itu. Dengan cekatan Sakura membalas pesan Sasuke dengan mata berapi-api?

 ** _To: Sasuke-koi_**

 ** _From:Sakura-koi_**

 _Hai, aku ada dikantin darling! Dan hey kurang ajar sekali kekasihmu itu, tapi wajar lah mungkin dia bosan memiliki kekasih sepertimu._

Sakura menekan tombol SEND dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan . Sesekali tak apa kan membalas Uchiha Sasuke? Itung-itung pembalasan soal kejadian mesum di dalam taksi itu-ups jangan bicarakan itu lagi nanti wajah Sakura akan memanas dan jantungnya serasa mau meledak lagi - haha.

 ** _From: Sasuke-koi_**

 ** _To:Sakura-koi_**

 _Aku akan menemukanmu sayang! Oh tidak mungkin dia membenciku buktinya dia masih menyimpan jaketku. Selama kita tidak bertemu benda itu mungkin selalu dia bawa tidur atau lebih? Kau tau aku tak dapat menebak kekasihku itu sayang!_

Sakura geram 'sialan' ucap batinnya. Dia ingat jaket si ayam itu masih ada padanya, jangan salah paham! Sakura sibuk jadi tak sempat mengembalikannya bukan menahannya dengan sengaja. Disitu ia menyadari kalau mengerjai Uchiha Sasuke itu bisa menjadi bumerang baginya. Dan hey tunggu sejak kapan Uchiha ini banyak bicara?!

 ** _To:Sasuke-koi_**

 _ **From:Sakura-koi**_

 _Sayangnya aku sudah pergi darling! Oh kau tak boleh begitu, kekasihmu seorang model mungkin dia tak ada waktu mengembalikannya._

Sakura tersenyum, Ia merasa lega setidaknya ia bisa mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar sibuk waktu itu jadi tak sempat mengembalikannya bukan sengaja menahannya -tapi hey kenapa ia lega karena hal itu?

Perlahan Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang depan sekolah, karena jam pelajarannya hari ini sudah usai, dan Sasori berjanji menjemputnya.

 _Ting_

Satu pesan masuk dari Sasuke! Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

 ** _From:Sasuke-koi_**

 ** _To:Sakura-koi_**

 _Jangan kabur! Siapa yang seorang model? Kekasihku? Jangan bercanda!_

Senyuman itu luntur seketika, fakta yang ia terima saat itu ialah Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengakuinya sebagai kekasih hanya karena tak diberi oleh-oleh? Kau yang jangan bercanda! Pikir Sakura.

 _ **To: Sasuke-koi**_

 _ **From: Sakura-koi**_

 _Aku kekasihmu! Aku akan datang kerumahmu mengembalikan jaket sialan itu dan mengantarkan oleh-oleh yang kau mau puas? Childlish!_

Sekali lagi Haruno Sakura berhasil dikerjai oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan kali ini dia terlihat benar-benar marah readers!

Sementara itu ditempat lain Sasuke tersenyum -meski tipis- membaca pesan dari gadis musim seminya.

"Apa perkataanku salah? Mana ada model yang urakan dan bicara kasar seperti itu." Gumam Sasuke.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto yang tak sengaja mendengar perkataan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Model pink urakan dan kasar."

"Oh." Untunglah Naruto sedang tidak konek jadi ia tak usah memperpanjang pembicaraan aneh ini sehingga bisa pulang menanti Sakuranya yang akan datang berkunjung. -Tunggu Sakuranya kau bilang?!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya setibanya didepan rumah tidak maksudnya Mansion Uchiha, sudah lama ia tak bertemu Sakura setidaknya sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik ia merindukannya kan? Maksudnya merindukan dalam pikiran Sasuke adalah rindu melihat wajah Sakura yang sebal karena berhasil ia kerjai.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban? Kemana ibunya yang selalu heboh menyambutnya ketika ia datang? Berbelanja mungkin pikir Sasuke .

Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur, namun onyx nya tak sengaja melihat secarik kertas yang ditempelkan dikulkas.

'Sasu-kun ibu harus pergi menjemput seseorang dibandara kau pasti terkejut'

Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh tak peduli, mungkin itu kenalan lama ibunya dan itu tak penting untuknya , ia kembali menjelajahi dapur mansionnya mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan karena dia lapar.

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu Sasuke bosan, setelah kekasihnya menelpon kalau ia akan datang terlambat karena ada urusan mendesak yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan. Ini benar-benar lucu , gagal sudah rencananya mengerjai Sakura. Hey Sasuke apa kau kesal tak dapat mengerjai Sakura lebih awal atau kesal tak dapat bersamanya lebih lama? Entahlah hanya saya, Sasuke, dan Tuhan yang tahu lah?!

Ding dong . Suara bel? Dan pintu terbuka. Mungkin itu ibunya Sasuke sudah pulang.

"Sasu-kun mite mite, kita kedatangan tamu loh. " ujar Mikoto. Sasuke terlihat malas menanggapinya, pandangannya sudah terkunci oleh buku yang ia baca.

"Konichiwa Sasuke-kun." Sasuke berhenti membaca buku yang ia pegang, pendengarannya seperti mendengar suara yang samar-samar ia kenali dulu , perlahan ia menoleh menatap orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Sasuke ikut berdiri memastikan sekali lagi, rambut itu.. mata itu...suara itu masih sama dengan ingatannya 5 tahun lalu.

"Kau..." gumam Sasuke.

Wanita itu tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke.

"Aku kembali." Ujarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kini berdiri didepan gerbang masuk mansion Uchiha, jujur saat ini ia ragu menemui Sasuke atau tidak pasalnya penampilannya saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan apalagi jika ia bertemu ayah dan ibunya Sasuke. Lihat saja penampilan Sakura kini ia mengenakan dress pendek selutur yang agak kebesaran berwarna abu dengan lambang Adidu ditengahnya oh ya tak lupa topi hiphop lucu dan sepatu sneakers yang senada dengan topinya yaitu putih, ia terlihat seperti anak hiphop sekarang, ditambah tas yang ia gendong dan tas kertas yang ditentengnya membuat dia terlihat seperti anak hiphop yang baru pulang liburan.

"Gara-gara Sasori-nii kenapa jika ini berhubungan dengan Sasuke kok dia selalu jadi sumber masalah sih!" Gerutunya.

Dengan pasrah Sakura memutuskan menemui Sasuke kekasihnya karen ia sudah terlanjur janji. Gerbang depan ia lalui dengan mudah karena terbuka. Ia terus melangkah melewati taman keluarga Uchiha dan berhenti dipintu depan . Dia ditanya oleh seseorang yang mungkin supir keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura menjelaskan kalau ia hanya mengantarkan barang saja, pintu depan samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang berkat rasa penasarannya yang kelewat tinggi Sakura masuk kedalam mansion dan lihatlah. Emeraldnya menangkap pemuda yang ia kenali tengah berpelukan dengan seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah dengan mesranya.

Tuk

Suara barang bawaan Sakura yang terjatuh segera menyadarkan kedua insan yang berpelukan itu dan menoleh kearahnya.

Sakura mematung, emeraldnya menatap Sasuke kosong .

"S-s-sasuke...-kun." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _dengan anehnya_

 ** _Omake_**

( _Buat yang pengen tahu kenapa Sakura bisa dandan kaya begitu ini dia kejadiannya)_

Sakura yang sedang kesal meladeni keusilan Uchiha Sasuke memasukan ponselnya kasar kedalam tas lalu menaiki mobil sport sepupunya yang sudah terparkir manis depan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah buru-buru Sakura masuk kekamar dan menggeledah lemarinya mencari baju terbaik yang akan ia pakai untuk menemui Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tadi mengejekku, dan sekarang mari kita tunjukan model yang sebenarnya." Ujarnya dibarengi tanduk yang mucul di kepala Sakura?

Setelah Sakura bersiap dan berdandan semaksimal mungkin ia menghampiri Sasori didapur untuk meminta ijin namun entah kenapa Sasori sepupunya kini terlihat panik?

"Sasori-Nii san aku mau pergi ke rumah Sasuke dulu ya sebentar?"

"Sakura-chan hari ini kau senggangkan bisa bantu akuhanya sebentar ko?"

"Tapi.."

"Sebentar Nii-san jadi undur saja kencanmu dengan Sasuke dia pasti mengerti kok ."Pinta Sasori dengan puppy eyes andalannya, Sakura dengan terpakasa menerima tawaran yang entah apa itu karena tak enak jika menolak, toh selama ini juga Sakura sering menyusahkan Sasori walau Sasori tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

"Baiklah.." Ujar Sakura lembut

Sasori segera menarik Sakura menuju parkiran di lantai bawah.

.

.

Bantuan yang Sasori minta adalah untuk menjadi model pengganti koleksi majalah edisi Hiphop. Sebagai imbalan karena telah membantu Mei Terumi selaku perancang baju tersebut memberi Sakura baju yang tadi ia kenakan secara cuma-cuma.

"Sakura-chan kau jadi kan kerumah Sasuke? mau kuantar? kebetulan aku ada urusan disekitar sana tapi cepat ya?" Sasori bergegas keluar dari ruang pemotretan sedangkan Sakura yang terburu-buru mengambil tasnya dan segera mengejar Sasori.

Dan sekarng ia berakhir di sini, didepan gerbang utama Mansion Uchiha dengan baju hiphop yang masih ia kenakan,saking terburu-burunya tadi baju kawai yang telah ia persiapkan tertinggal di ruang pemotretan. Satu hal lagi yang ia sadari ini kali kedua ia terdampar di depan Mansion Uchiha karena ulah Sasori.

 **A/N**

 _Chapter depan identitasnya terukap lohhh siapa hayo?_

 _Adidu itu nama parodi yang sengaja hanabi ubah dari merek terkenal ._

 _Bingung ? chapter ini entah kenapa jadi gimana gitu, tapi hanabi bakal berusaha buat bikin chap selanjutnya jangan lupa RnR ya._

 _Hanabi mau sedikit curcol, mungkin untuk kedepannya fic ini bakal update seminggu sekali yang entah hari apa soalnya mulai senin hanabi aktif sekolah sama kegiatan lain, otomatis waktu mantengin ffn berkurang:(_

 _Sekali lagi hanabi ucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah Fav,Follow,Review It Started With A Kiss. Itu semua berharga lohh maka dari itu hanabi ucapkan banyak terimakasih_

 **ありがとございます**

 **Mata Raishu**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kawaiihanabi

It Started With A Kiss

Sasuke X Sakura

 _Emeraldnya menangkap pemuda yang ia kenali tengah berpelukan dengan seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah dengan mesranya._

 _Tuk_

Suara barang bawaan Sakura yang terjatuh segera menyadarkan kedua insan yang berpelukan itu dan menoleh kearahnya.

Sakura mematung, emeraldnya menatap Sasuke kosong .

"S-s-sasuke... _-kun_." Gumamnya pelan.

 _'Dia berpelukan dengan wanita- apa itu pacarnya yang asli? sepupunya? Siapanya Sasuke!?_ ' Teriak batin Sakura saat melihat Sasuke berpelukan dengan mesra-lebih tepatnya dipeluk dengan erat oleh seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah.

Hentikan Sakura dengan pikiran anehnya karena mereka sekarang sudah memisahkan diri dan Sakura masih mematung kaget? Ia datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Sakura." Tegur Sasuke yang mulai melangkah mendekati Sakura.

Sakura sadar dari aktifitas bengongnya itu dan bagus sekarang Sasuke menatapnya aneh apa karena baju hiphop? atau wajahnya yang cengo karena memergoki Sasuke berpelukan dengan wanita lain?

" _Ano_... kau tahu ya tadi aku cuman mau mengembalikan jaket dan Sasori memberiku pekerjaan dadakan dan aku buru-buru kemari karena ingin bertemu, ah kau tau maksudku mengembalikan jaket dan..." ia berjongkok mengambil tas jijing dan kue yang tadi sempat terjatuh "iya aku juga memberimu ini, kau tadi menggerutu karena Naruto dapat hadiah dariku, ah ini juga kue aku membuatnya loh dan maaf jika hancur tadi tergelincir kau tau tanganku kram terus berpose V haha... eh apa ku bawa pulang lagi saja ya? ah kalau begitu aku pulang saja maaf datang disaat yang tidak tepat." Sakura membungkukan badan bermaksud pamit, sedangkan Sasuke dan penghuni lainnya masih terlihat cengo karena sikap Sakura tadi kalian tahu malah Sakura yang terlihat seperti kepergok melakukan hal terlarang.

Namun ditengah kecengoan Sasuke, ia masih dan segera mencegah Sakura pergi.

"Sakura, kau...aneh." ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?!" Sakura sadar akan sikapnya yang tidak wajar merutuki dirinya dalam hati apa yang tengan ia lakukan hah?

"Sakura - _chan_ kau bicara seperti rapper dan itu...keren! apalagi bajunya kau memang model sejati ya!" Komentar Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakangnya bersama seorang pria paruh baya yang mirip dengannya, Sakura yakin dia pasti ayahnya Sasuke. Tunggu ayahnya siapa?

 _ **Tuhan hilangkan aku sekarang**_

 _Great_! Ia nampak konyol sekarang, saat pertama kali ia datang ke Mansion Uchiha ia berpenampilan manis dan cantik ala idol, dan sekarang penampilan keduanya terlihat... terimakasih pada Itachi yang telah mengatakan Sakura itu Rapper dan memuji pakaian hiphopnya didepan semua orang.

Sasuke berdehem menghilangkan kecanggungan ini. "Hmm, ayah perkenalkan ini Sakura kekasihku, Sakura kenalkan ini ayahku Uchiha Fugaku dan ini... " Sasuke tampak ragu mengenalkannya sebagai apa. "dan dia Saara, masih keturunan kerajaan _Roran_ yang sudah lama hilang." Itulah yang Sasuke ucapkan.

Sakura membungkuk hormat yang sebelumnya sudah melepas topinya.

" _Doumo_ , mohon maaf aku berbicara tidak sopan dan seenaknya." Ujar Sakura tulus.

"Dia memang urakan dan kasar." Gumam Sasuke, Sakura menyikutnya dan membuat Sasuke meringis.

"Ah dia juga pernah menjadi model diperusahaan kita ayah." Tambah Itachi.

Fugaku yang sedari tadi diam berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan mengajaknya berjaba tangan.

"Pantas aku seperti mengenalimu nona, silahkan menikmati waktumu."ujar Fugaku, Sakura tersenyum canggung dan mengiyaman pernyataannya.

"Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas perlakuan saya barusan. " Fugaku menggeleng dan menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Eh, Sakura _-chan_ lama tak jumpa kau benar-benar sibuk ya." Ujar Mikoto ramah.

"Ah, maaf aku tiba-tiba datang seperti ini." Ujar Sakura.

"Tidak-tidak kami senang kok Sakura _-chan_ mampir, jadi ada teman mengobrol, apa lagi ada Saara di sini nee?" Ujar Mikoto perempuan bersurai merah itu pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jangan sungkan ya, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ujar Itachi disertai kedipan mata yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pria mesum di mata Sasuke.

Kini tinggalah Sakura dan Sasuke yang memandangi penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah .

"Kau..."

"Kau bebas menghinaku aku sudah siap." Ujar Sakura tegas.

"Terlihat seperti penari hiphop yang nyasar." Sakura tahu akan begini, setidaknya rapper ber pakaian hiphop keren lebih baik dari pada penari hiphop nyasar.

"Model sejati katanya ? Yang benar saja!" Tambah Sasuke yang tak terima sengan pendapat Itachi yang mengatakan kalau kekasihnya itu model sejati.

"Tapi ternyata benar juga ya, kekasihku ini memang sulit ditebak huu~" ujarnya pelan tepat di samping telinga Sakura.

Blush, Sakura blushing hanya dengan perlakuan Sasuke barusan, dan lihatlah seringai maut Sasuke muncul.

"Kau memang masih polos Sayang..hahahahahahaha." dan kejadian itu diakhiri dengan tawa penuh kemenangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang awalnya ingin pulang sesudah mengantarkan jaket Sasuke kembali ditahan paksa oleh Itachi dan Mikoto untuk makan malam, namun usai makan malam ia kini malah bercuap-cuap ria bersama keluarga Uchiha dan Saara sambil di temani teh hangat, dan kue yang ia bawa.

"Sasuke _-kun_ kau mau kuenya?" Ujar Sakura yang menyibukan diri dengan piring dan kue nya. Namun saat Sasuke hendak menjawab seseorang mendahuluinya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Sasuke _-kun_ tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis." Ujar Saara. Entah kenapa Sakura sedikit sebal mendengarnya.

"Souka." Ujarnya pelan.

"Nee Sakura _-chan_ apa benar kau membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Mikoto, Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya, dari kecil aku suka memasak jadi." Mikoto mengangguk paham dan menikmati cheese cake miliknya.

"Tapi ini banyak sekali Sakura _-chan_ bagaimana kau membuatnya?" Tanya Itachi yang kagum karena kue yang dibawa Sakura beraneka ragam seperti yang ada ditoko-toko .

"Tidak banyak ko, aku hanya membuat 5 loyang saja, karena libur aku sengaja membuatnya, Sebagian dibawa Sasori- _nii san_ ke agensi, tapi aku masih belajar kue ini belum seenak kue yang ada di toko ko. " ujar Sakura.

"Kau terlalu merendah nona." Ucap Fugaku, sepertinya dia menyukai Sakura? Menyukainya bukan dalam arti yang special tentunya.

"Iya, kau itu gadis yang baik Sakura _-chan,_ beruntung Sasu- _kun_ bisa mendapatkanmu nee?" Tambah Mikoto

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Saara yang melihat sikap langka Sasuke langsung melirik Sakura. 'Apa dia itu sehebat yang mereka katakan' ujarnya.

"Jadi Haruno- _san_ , apa yang dilakukan orangtuamu?" Sakura mencoba menangkap perkataan Saara yang terdengar ambigu menurutnya.

"Maaf? " Ucapnya.

"Ayah dan ibumu." Ujarnya lagi.

"Ayahku dia bekerja dikantor dan Ibuku... " Sakura berhenti sejenak yang ibunya lakukan? _Designer_ bukanlah suatu kegiatan pikirnya. "Menjahit. " ujarnya.

Saara mengangguk paham "karena itu kau menjadi model ya? Kau kesulitan." Gumam Saara.

"Lalu apa alasan kau menjadi model?"tanyanya lagi.

"Eh? Aku tak memiliki alasan pasti karena jadi model bukan kemauanku , sepupuku yang mengusulkan tapi selagi aku menikmatinya kenapa tidak." Jawab Sakura, para audience kini mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, itu ulah Sasori ya? Dia benar-benar." Ucap Itachi membayangkan tingkah laku sahabat karibnya itu.

"Sasori?" Ucap Saara.

"Ah ya, dia sepupuku." Jawab Sakura (lagi)

"Lalu dimana rumahmu Haruno _-san_?" Tanya Saara (lagi)

"Rumahku di Fukouka, tapi sekarang aku tinggal di Tokyo berasama sepupuku. "

"Apa dia seorang pria?" Saara kembali bertanya.

"Ya, dia sepupuku seorang fotografer sahabat Itachi _-san_." Itachi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Begitu, tapi kenpa kau mesti pidah ke Tokyo dan tinggal bersamanya Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura mendelik, ia masih bisa bersabar menghadapi pertanyaan dari Saara. Anehnya pertanyaan itu seperti ingin menguliti Sakura hidup-hidup. Haruskah ia menjawab kalau ia sebenarnya korban perjodohan yang kabur ke Tokyo?

"Pekerjaan." Untungnya Sakura masih memiliki akal sehat dan kesabaran meski sedikit untuk menjawabnya.

"Jadi mau menelantarkan orang tuamu di Fukouka?" Seseorang tolonglah Sakura, ia jengkel menanggapi pertanyaan wanita yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam lalu itu.

"Aku tak menelantarkannya." _'Hanya kabur dan meninggalkan surat.'_ Tambah Sakura dalam hati.

"Oh, oh ya btw bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Sasuke- _kun_?" Cukup sudah kesabaran Sakura habis. Ingin sekali ia menjawabnya _'aku bertemu dengannya karena dia tiba-tiba menciumku dan sialnya lagi identitasku saat itu terbongkar maka dari itu aku membuat perjanjian nista ini dan berakhir dengan pertanyaan absurdmu itu puas kau?! Apanya yang keturunan kerajaan, sikapmu yang kepo maksimal itu menghancurkan imagemu sebagai seorang putri. Itu dusta!"_ Seperti itu namun otak nya belum kehilangan akal sehat jadi ia menahannya.

"Ano, sebenarnya aku tak enak mengatakannya kau bisa tanyakan itu pada Sasuke, aku harus segera pulang ini sudah terlalu malam." Jelas Sakura.

"Oh begitu." Balas Saara. Perempatan yang telah lama hilang kini kembali singgah didahi indah Sakura. Ia bertekad mulai detik ini ia benar-benar menganggap Saara ini putri gadungan aka musuhnya!

Sakura mohon pamit pulang pada keluarga Uchiha lainnya, Fugaku menyuruh Sasuke mengantarkannya karena memang sudah malam, Mikoto menyampaikan maaf pada Sakura karena Saara yang lancang mengintrogasinya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya melambai saja? Oh Saara dia masih didalam rumah tak mengantar Sakura keluar, sedang meratapi kesalahannya mungkin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura mereka duduk berdua di taksi dalam diam.

 _Canggung_

Itu mungkin yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Ano ne Sasuke _-kun_ sebenarnya kau tak mengantarku juga tak apa ko.." Sasuke menatap Sakura heran "seperti katamu aku kan urakan jadi mana ada yang berani macam-macam." Tambah Sakura

 _'Ini hanya perasaanku atau dia itu cemburu?'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Hey hiphop nyasar kalau ga mau dianterin bilang dari tadi. " gerutu Sasuke .

"Oh jadi kau masih mau cuap-cuap ria sama ratu ceret itu! Ya usah pulang lagi sana! Harusnya aku memang tak datang." Balas Sakura. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela dan mengamati langit malam di kota.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis _'jadi ini sifat Sakura yang sedang cemburu'_

Onyx Sasuke perlahan menatap gadis bersurai merah muda disampingnya yang tengah menyibukan diri dengan pemandangan kota yang sedang ramai. Bibir tipisnya bergerak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kami teman kecil." Ujarnya singkat.

"Teman kecil yang saling jatuh cinta namun terjebak _friendzone_." Gumam gadis yang tengah memandangi kota itu.

"Apa yang dimaksud Naruto itu dia?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab.

"Sudahlah toh aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu kan." Tambah Sakura lagi.

"Kau tak perlu tahu Sakura." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada yang menueutnya lembut namun lain di telinga Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu." Desisnya.

Taksi it pun berhenti depan apartemen Sasori , Sakura turun dari taksi dengan wajah datar, mungkin dia sekarang terlihat jengkel dan marah?

"Terimakasih, sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu, sampai jumpa." Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sebelum pria itu membalas Ucapannya.

Satu kesimpulan yang dapat Sasuke ambil hari ini adalah Sakura mungkin cemburu padanya dan entah kenapa ini membuatnya senang.

Jujur ia bukan tipe pria yang suka mengumbar gombalan manis atau janji manis pada wanita namun mungkin sekarang Sakura pengecualian karena Sasuke senang menggoda gadis itu. Ia merasa nyaman berada didekat Sakura , meski dia urakan dan kasar pada Sasuke.

Well Sasuke bukannya tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Saara pada Sakura , meski Sakura tak terlihat kepo dengan Sasuke tapi Sasuke tahu kok Sakura itu penasaran namun ini masih belum waktunya, jika sudah waktunya Sakura akan tahu dengan sendirinya kan Sakura pacarnya Sasuke. -meski itu cuma rekayasa.

"Maaf, sekarang kita pergi kemana?" Sasuke sadarlah si supir taksi bertanya padamu tuh.

"Ah, ke mansion yang tadi saja." Ujar Sasuke .

Namun setelah beberapa lama taksi yang ia tumpangi tak kunjung maju, apa si supir tak mendengar ucapanya ya? Apa jangan jangan habis bensin ya? Pikir Sasuke. Benar-benar bukan seorang Uchiha. Entahlah mungkin ini efek Sakura tadi.

"Kenapa belum jalan?"

Si supir taksi menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah yang tiba -tiba rata -becanda ini romance kok bukan horor viss- maksudnya datar.

"Dihalangi pria itu, jadi saya tidak bisa lewat."

Sasuke cengo. _Lah si bapak klaksonin aja kali nanti juga minggir , gerutunya OOC._ Eh tunggu tapi siapa pria yang menghalanginya itu? Apa dia sengaja?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya di KIHS Sakura memanjakan diri di kantin dengan segelas jus tomat dan takoyaki hangat di depannnya. Setelah kejadian semalam entah kenapa Sakura jadi malas melihat Sasuke jadi ia memutuskan bersantai di pojok kantin seorang diri.

"Wah Sakura _-chan_ lagi makan ya?" Ujar seseorang yang Sakura kenali.

"Eh Naruto _-kun_ , iya nih mau?" Balas Sakura sambil menawarkan takoyaki hangat yang kelihatannya lezat itu.

Naruto menggeleng, emerald Sakura melirik seorang gadis cantik di samping Naruto. Sepertinya anak baru soalnya dia baru lihat atau mungkin dianya yang jarang masuk? Entahlah mari kita tanya.

"Eh, itu pacarnya Naruto _-kun_ ya?" Ucap Sakura, si gadis di samping Naruto merona merah.

"Calon Sakura _-chan_ , mungkin pacar kalo kakaknya ga nguntit terus." Gumam Naruto.

"Ah ini Hinata _-chan_ , dia anak kelas sebelah yang pemalu makanya jarang kelihatan." Ucap Naruto meralat gumamannya tadi.

Sakura mengajak Hinata besalaman "Haruno Sakura salam kenal." Ditambah senyum manisnya.

Hinata membalas uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum malu.

"Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal Haruno _-san_. "

Sakura menggeleng . "Sakura saja, aku boleh memanggilmu Hinata ?" Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga kembali menduduki meja yang tadi hanya diisi oleh Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_ akhir-akhir ini kenapa jarang main sama Sasuke?" Singgung Naruto.

"Karena aku jarang melihatnya sih jadi.. " balas Sakura canggung. ' _Bukan lebih tepatnya aku malas melihatnya.'_ Batunnya berkata lain.

"Oh begitu." Ujar Naruto bola mata biru langitnya melirik seisi kantin, mungkin ia mencari seseorang atau mungkin hanya kebetulan saja saat matanya melirik Sasuke yang berjalan dekat mejanya.

"Wah kebetulan sekali , Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto, orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menengok dan menghampiri Naruto. Pria itu duduk di samping Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa miliknya.

"Nah Sakura _-chan_ sekolah ini sempit ya, kau bilang jarang bertemu eh taunya malah ketemu disini. " ujar Naruto di sertai cengirannya , Hinata pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Haha iya. " balas Sakura yang masih canggung dengan Sasuke beserta wajah tanpa dosanya.

Kini kecanggungan itu perlahan mulai hilang berkat cerita konyol Naruto tentang pengalaman kencannya dengan Hinata dan kakanya , bukan lebih tepatnya jalan-jalan bersama karena kecan itu tidak dilakukan oleh 3 orang kan?

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, kasian juga Naruto rencananya gagal gara-gara sifat overprotektif milik kakak dari Hinata Hyuga ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku gagal, Hinata lain kali kalau kita kencan jangan bilang kakakmu ya?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas pada Hinata, Hinata blushing dibuatnya.

"H-hai." Balas Hinata menunduk malu.

"Tunggu kamu itu Hyuga, jangan jangan hyuga yang itu ya adiknya Neji?!" Seru Sakura yang baru sadar kalau orang yang diceritakan Naruto itu terlihat mirip seseorang yang ia , ah terlebih lagi sama-sama Hyuga.

"Eh? Darimana kamu tahu Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Moshikashite... Sakura- _san_ itu..." Perkataan Hinata tadi membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk manis di samping Sakura ikut menyimak apa yang mereka bicarakan, mungkin ia sedikit tertarik mengenai Sakura dan masalalunya itu.

"Wah jadi benar ya kau gadis itu." Sakura memegang tangan Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar. "Tak kusangka Neji yang kaku memang mempunyai adik manis sepertimu." Tambahnya.

Naruto yang binggung dengan pernyataan Sakura bahwa ia mengenal Neji, dan Sasuke yang entah kenapa menatap Sakura aneh, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Pikirnya.

"Hey, tunggu Sakura- _chan_ kau kenal Neji?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan, tentu saja ia mengenal Neji, mereka berdua dulu sangatlah dekat, namun saat Neji memutuskan untuk pergi kuliah ke LN mereka jarang lagi berkomunikasi.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto (lagi) yang masih linglung. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia kembali membaca bukunya namun telinganya tetap menyimak apa yang mereka bertiga bicarakan .

"Neji _-kun_ itu..." Sakura bingung harus menjawab bagaimana pasalnya teman-temannya ini belum tahu kalau Sakura itu sebenarnya salah satu pewaris perusahaan sukses di jepang dibawah kendali Kizahi ayahnya. Sesekali emeraldnya melirik Sasuke.

 _'Dia tak pernah peduli ya'_ batinnya.

"Teman dekat, dia lebih tua dariku ah tapi semenjak dia pergi kuliah kami sudah jarang berhubungan lagi." Ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Iya _Nii-san_ bilang pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis dijepang, dia agak kecewa karena harus berpisah dengan gadis itu selama ia kuliah di Inggris, dia sangat berharap bisa menemui gadis itu lagi, dan ternyata gadis itu ada didepanku. " ujar Hinata panjang lebar.

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Benarkah?" Ucapnya antusias "Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya, sudah hampir 3 tahun tak bertemu rindunya." Sesekali emerald itu melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya asyik membaca buku. Apa yang kau harapkan Sakura?

"Kalau Sakura _-san_ mau aku bisa menyampaikannya pada Nii-san, sepertinya dia juga senang bertemu denganmu." Tawar Hinata. Hinata memang baik bagai peri mau menyatukan teman yang 3 tahun lamanya tak bertemu pikir Sakura tapi kenapa harus didepan Sasuke? Tidak salahnya sendiri jelas-jelas ia yang memancing Hinata mengatakan hal itu, lagi pula Sasuke kan tak akan peduli.

" _Maji_?!" Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan ."ah bagaimana kalau kita double date saja. Naruto _-kun_ dengan Hinata, biar aku yang menemani Neji _-kun_." Sambungnya kemudian.

Naruto memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian, kalian bisa mengartikan pandangan Naruto itu dengan _'apa kau serius Sakura-chan kau mengatakan itu disini didepan kekasihmu?'_

"Aku merindukan kenangan bersama Neji-kun, dia baik, selalu menjagaku, tak pernah mengejek, perhatian, oh ya yang paling penting dia terbuka dan jujur padaku." Tambah Sakura.

Hinata dan Naruto mempunyai pemikiran yang sama. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, mereka memiliki masalah. Sesekali Hinata juga melihat emarald milik Sakura yang terus melirik Sasuke saat membicarakan Neji.

 _Brak_

Diluar dugaan Sasuke mennggebrak meja dihadapannya. Onyxnya menatap tajam emerald Sakura.

"Sudah selesai bernostalgianya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar dingin, persis seperti Sasuke yang dulu, dirinya yang saat itu belum bertemu Sakura.

Emerald yang tak mau kalah itu membalas tatapan tajam milik Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh miliknya.

"Aku tak berpelukan atau apapun aku hanya bercerita." Sakura mengungkit kejadian semalam, kata berpelukan itu menjadi pertanyaan besar dibenak Naruto dan Hinata, mereka tahu Sasuke tak menyebutkan kata berpelukan barusan. Mereka lebih memilik diam dan mendengarkan sepasang kekasih yang tengah cekcok ini.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak salah yang Salah itu kau Sasuke dan sifat tertutupmu. " desis Sakura ketus.

Onyx itu masih setia menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aku tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi hargai aku sebagai kekasihmu. Jangan membicaran lelaki lain didepanku." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai meninggalkan meja itu.

"Kekasih?" Sakura tertawa meremehkan "aku tak boleh membicarakan pria lain sedangkan kau boleh memeluk wanita lain. Apa itu yang namanya seorang kekasih? Kau bahkan tak mau menjawab hubunganmu dengan wanita itu apa itu yang kau sebut kekasih Sasuke? Jangan bercanda! yang salah itu kau bukan aku, yang harus berbicara seperti itu bukan kau tapi aku!" Bentakan Sakura sontak membuat mereka jadi bahan tontonan.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah bercerita tentang dirimu sendiri, kau memang tak pernah menganggapku." Lirih Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik ia kembali menatap Sakura, namun tatapan itu tak setajam tadi. Ia mulai membuka suara dan berbicara.

"Bercerita? Minta saja cerita itu pada **Neji** _ **-kun**_." Sasuke menekankan nama Neji dengan cukup jelas bahkan sangat jelas.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Sakura, ia membungkuk bibir tipisnya mengarah ke telinga Sakura dan membisikan Sesuatu. Entah kalimat panjang apa yang dibisikan Sasuke hingga membuat Sakura mematung.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis . "Selamat menikmati double date kalian." Ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan kantin.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Tanpa ada yang menyadari liquid bening itu meluncur indah dari emerald miliknya. Ya, Sakura menangis mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Perkataan itu..

 _"Apa aku perlu menceritakan mantan tunanganku pada orang asing yang tak jelas asal-usulnya? bahkan sembunyi dari masalahnya, dia memang seorang pecundang kan Haruno Sakura?_

1 hal dalam benak Sakura saat ini 'Sasuke... tahu semuanya...'

Cepat-cepat Sakura menghapus air matanya sebelum Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah sibuk mengusir orang kepo yang mengerumuni mereka tahu ia habis menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _Hai Minna-san hanabi Update nihh! sebelumnya hanabi mau minta maaf karena baru bisa update lagi dan untuk kedepannya_ _ **It Started With a Kiss**_ _bakal Update setiap hari_ _ **Sabtu.**_ _Oiya hanabi juga mau minta maaf karena chapter kali ini harus TBC dengan gajenya hanabi keteteran jadinya begini :( maafin juga Sasusaku hanabi buat berantem._

 _Untuk Review mungkin hanabi bakal bales di Chapter depan ya, mohon maaf ga bisa bales sekarang, tapi meski begitu Review kalian sangat berarti kok, jadi mohon bantuannya ya._

 _Hanabi kasih bocoran Chapter depan Ibunya Saku muncul lohh:d_

 ** _RnR_**

 _Doumo Arigatougozaimasu_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © KawaiiHanabi

 **It Started With A Kiss**

Sasuke X Sakura

 _"Apa aku perlu menceritakan mantan tunanganku pada orang asing yang tak jelas asal-usulnya? bahkan sembunyi dari masalahnya, dia memang seorang pecundang kan Haruno Sakura?_

 _1 hal dalam benak Sakura saat ini 'kenapa Sasuke... tahu semuanya...'_

 _Cepat-cepat Sakura menghapus air matanya sebelum Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah sibuk mengusir orang kepo yang mengerumuni mereka tahu ia habis menangis._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gosip

Gosip

Gosip

Berkat pertengkaran mendadaknya dengan Uchiha Sasuke tempo hari membuatnya kembali menjadi bahan obrolan. Bukan hanya bahan obrolan saja, tapi juga bahan ledekan terutama si pemimpin UFF Karin yang semakin memanaskan suasana.

 _'Memangnya siapa dia berani menduakan Uchiha-sama'_

 _'Model tak tahu diri'_

 _'Sudah untung Sasuke-kun mau dengannya'_

 _'Sasuke-kun tak pantas untuknya.'_

 _'Tukang selingkuh.'_

Pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke dikantin membuat para UFF geram pasalnya mereka tak terima dengan ucapan Sakura dikantin waktu itu. Hey, apakah para UFF selebay itu? Sebenarnya tidak jika ketua mereka tak mendramatisir ceritanya.

Sakura yang kini tengah sibuk keluar masuk ruang guru demi mengurus keperluannya merasa sedikit tertanggu dengan para UFF, apalagi jika hal itu sampai masuk media massa, jangan lagi karena nanti Orochimaru _-sama_ akan menyemprotnya.

"Sakura _-san_." Tegur seorang guru bermasker saat Sakura hemdak keluar dari ruangan.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau panggil Uchiha Sasuke kemari?" Ucap Si Guru bermasker itu dengan wajah lempeng. Sepertinya dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini .

 _'Kau menyuruhku memanggil siapa? Sasuke? Sensei memang tidak peka atau memang tidak tahu sih '_ Gerutu batin Sakura.

Sejak kejadian dikantin itu Sakura tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke secara langsung.

"Maaf sensei tapi aku tidak melihat Uchiha-san. " balas Sakura.

Si guru bermasker itu diam sejenak "kalau begitu hubungi saja."

" _Ha'i_?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya heran. Bertemu saja dia mengelak, apalagi menghungi Sasuke. Kakashi sensei memang tidak peka. Pikir Sakura.

Untunglah dewi fortuna berpihak padanya, emeraldnya menangkap Naruto sohib Sasuke sebut saja begitu hendak menyapa nya dan Kakashi sensei.

" _Konichiwa Sensei_ , Sakura- _chan_." Ucapnya.

Otak Sakura bergerak cepat, supaya Naruto saja yang memanggil Sasuke bukan dia.

" _Ano, sensei_ kan Naruto kemana-mana pasti bareng Sasuke, jadi suruh dia saja ya, maaf aku masih ada urusan, _jaa ne_ Naruto- _kun_!" Ucapnya sembari berjalan menjauh dari Kakashi dan Naruto.

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan, Naruto heran . "Kakashi _sensei_?" Tegur Naruto "apa perlu sekarang aku... "

"Ahh, padahal aku kepo sekali dengan hubungan mereka." Dengan secepat kilat Kakashi mengetik sesuatu diponsel miliknya.

"Harus update." Sambung Kakashi disertai mata yang terlihat berkilat. Naruto _Sweatdrop_ dibuatnya . Ia tak menyangka guru yang terkenal killer begitu kepo dengan hubungan pairing tercinta kita ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati gerbang KIHS sembari menggendong tas punggung pink yang berwana sama sengan rambut indahnya yang sengaja ia gerai.

"Selamat." Ujarnya sembari menaiki taksi kosong yang sudah ia pesan tadi. Ia bersyukur tak jadi memanggil Sasuke tadi. Jujur Saat ini ia masih malas bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Mau kemana nona?" Ucap si supir taksi dengan nada yang ramah.

"Himawari kafe paman." Balas Sakura

Sakura memutuskan bersantai di Himawari kafe, tempat dimana ia menolak Lee, dan tempat dimana ia pertama kali berkencan dengan Sasuke.

Ngomong-ngomg soal Sasuke, sebenarnya membuat Sakura kepikiran, maksud perkataan Sasuke waktu itu jelas-jelas ia tak pernah menyinggung masalahnya, kecuali soal perjodohan. Hanya ada dua kemungkinannya Sasuke memang tahu atau Sasuke menebak semuanya.

Taksi yang ia naiki berhenti tepat di himawari kafe, rencananya ia mau menikmati waktunya dengan minum coffe dan membaca beberapa novel disana.

Saat memasuki pintu cafe, para pelayan berkostum maid itu tersenyum ramah padanya, mempersilahkannya duduk di tempat yang sama saat ia datang bersama Sasuke dulu.

Tangan kurus Sakura menelusuri buku menu. Bibir tipisnya merapalkan apa yang ia pesan, si pelayan mengangguk dan segera pergi membawa pesanannya.

"Mungkin dengan secangkir Vanilla latte bebanku bisa berkurang." Ujar Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir 2 jam Sakura duduk menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca novel, secangkir vanilla latte telah habis diminumnya.

"Maaf boleh aku duduk disini." Ujar seseorang yang tenfah berdiri si hadapan Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca lalu menoleh pada orang itu .

"Tentu..." Emerald Sakura menatap iris yang sama sengan miliknya. Ia kaget. "Saja... kaa... _-sama_." Bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama ini ia hindari.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kini tengah duduk didepan ibunya dengan wajah menunduk, Mebuki nama wanita itu mulai membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

" _Hisashiburi na_ Sakura." Ujarnya namun Sakura masih diam tak menyahut ibunya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu." tambah Mebuki.

Tangan Sakura mencengkram rok seragamnya dengan erat. Telinganya terus mendengarkan perkataan ibunya.

"Kau tahu, kami mengkhawatirkanmu . Kau pergi tanpa kabar, lalu tiba-tiba Lee memutuskan peerunangan kalian, kau membuatku semakin khawatir." Mebuki menyentuh pipi Sakura lembut, Sakura tertawa miris mendengarnya.

"...Khawatir? Khawatir dengan pertunangan yang gagal?"

"Kami hanya ingin kau bahagia Sakura, kau harus mengerti." Mebuki mencoba meraih tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi di kepalnya.

"Bagaimana aku mengerti jika kau tak pernah jujur padaku?!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak. "Kau ingin aku segera menikah karena tak sayang lagi padaku kan? " lirihnya.

Mebuki mengenggam erat tangan putri semata wayangnya itu. "Kau harus mengerti Sakura ini semua demi kebahagiaanmu."

"Kebahagiaan? Menikah dengan paksaan tak akan membuatku bahagia." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang telah basah karena air mata. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti tapi, semakin lama Kaa- _sama_ semakin keterlaluan." Mebuki diam mendengarkan "Ku kira kaa- _sama_ mengerti jika aku sengaja pergi saat bertemu mereka tapi kau malah terus mengenalkanku pada banyak pria seolah-olah aku ini barang dagangan." Lirih Sakura.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Sakura.." Yang benar saja sedari tadi Mebuki mengatakan demi kebaikan, tapi tak pernah menjelaskan alasannya.

"Ayahmu... dia yang memintaku untuk menjodohkanmu.." emerald Sakura menatap Mebuki yang belum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ayahmu sakit, selama ini kami selalu meninggalkanmu untuk berobat, ayah tak mau kau kesepian maka itu.. " Mebuki menggantung perkataanya dan kembali menggenggam lengan putrinya. "...dia ingin kau menikah. Ia juga berpikir kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, dia bisa mempercayakan anaknya pada suamimu Sakura ."

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, selama ini ayahnya sedang sakit dan ia tak pernah mengetahuinya, lelucon apa yang mereka buat sekarang!

"Kenapa...Kaa- _sama_..."

"Ini semua peemintaan ayahmu Sakura, maafkan kan kami." Sakura kembali menangis dalam diam ia tak menyangka kenyataannya akan seperti ini, Sasuke memang benar, ia lari dari masalahnya.

"Karena kau sudah tau yang sebenarnya, kami tak akan memaksamu bertunangan lagi, dan Pemuda itu juga sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Mebuki berdiri hendak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa, kenapa perkataan Kaa _-sama_ membuatku semakin bersalah . Sasuke benar aku..." Mebuki memeluk putri kecilnya ia mengelus surai pink milik Sakura sayang.

"Kau tidak salah, Kaa-san yang salah karena sudah berbohong, sekarang kita pulang ya?" Sakura mengangguk dalam dekapan Mebuki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya di KIHS seorang pria dengan rambut fenomenalnya terlihat celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Tanya Naruto yang entah datang darimana membuat Sasuke nama pemuda itu kaget tapi ia maaih saja mempeetahankan wajah stoic miliknya.

" tak ada. " balasnya singkat, memang sangat Uchiha.

"Kalau kau mencari Sakura- _chan_ dia sudah pergi tadi. "

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Jadi gadis merah jambunya memang menghindarinya ya.

"Dan sepertinya dia menghindarimu." Bahkan Naruto pun menyadarinya.

"Itu haknya." Ucapnya mengangkat bahu, entah kenapa Sasuke terlihat acuh tak peduli.

"Hey, Sakura- _chan_ memang salah berkata seperti itu kemarin."

"Hn."

"Tapi kau tak boleh terlalu berbuat seperti ini pada kekasihmu."

"Hn."

"Ini hanya tebakanku saja Sakura- _chan_ berbuat seperti itu karena dia kecewa kau tak pernah menceritakan soal masa lalu mu, pelukan dan pertunangan apapun itu, tapi ku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya." Ucapan Naruto memabg bijak dan ada benarnya.

"..."

"..Sakura- _chan_ berbuat seperti itu karena dia mencintaimu teme, kau beruntung memiliki pacar sepertinya." Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke lalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar Nasihat sahabat karibnya itu, Naruto benar Sasuke memang agak keterlaluan namun ini demi kebaikan Sakura, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya. Seperti yang diucapkan tadi perkataan Naruto memang benar tapi tak semuanya perkataan itu benar.

 _'dia memang peduli tapi dia tak mencintaiku.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sampai di depan apartemen milik Sasori , kini masalah dengan ibunya telah selesai, Mebuki meminta Sakura kembali ke Fukouka bersamanya tapi Sakura menolak karena sebentar lagi ia akan lulus. Mebuki tak melarang Sakura karena ia sudah berjanji tadi.

"Aku pamit pergi dulu Kaa- _sama_." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum menatap ibunya.

Namun sebelum tangan kuris Sakura hendak membuka pintu mobil, Mebuki menahannya.

"Padahal kaa-san masih merindukanmu. " lirihnya.

"Aku akan sering menghubungi Kaa- _sama_." Mebuki tersenyum hangat.

"Nee, Sakura sepertinya dia pemuda yang baik. " Sakura tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan ibunya.

"Ya, dia memang pemuda yang baik." Sasuke dia memang pemuda yang baik dimata Sakura, walau kadang Sasuke sering menjahilinya habis-habisan . oh Sakura juga harus berterimakasih pada Sasuke karena berkat Sasuke lah dia sadar akan kesalahannya selama ini.

"Sayangnya dia memiliki kehidupannya sendiri." Gumam Sakura pelan.

Mebuki kembali tersenyum "apa kau mencintainya?" Pertanyaan Mebuki sontak membuatnya terkejut Mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke tentu saja tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Hubungan yang selama ini ia jalin tidak didasari cinta tapi karena kebutuhan.

Jujur, harusnya ia senang hubungannya akan segera berakhir karena ibunya tak memaksa Sakura untuk melakukan perjodohan, Sakura juga senang tak lagi berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa nyaman dengan Sasuke dan sikap menyebalkannya itu, entah kenapa ia jadi tak rela mengakhiri hubungan palsunya dengan Sasuke. Apa mungkin ia... **mencintai** Sasuke?

 ** _Apa ia akan terjebak dalam permainan bodohnya sendiri?_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Balasan Review (Login? Cek PM yaa)

nb:Mohon maaf jika ada yang kelewat:(

zarachan : Sudah lanjut, mohon maaf jika chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan:(

dina uchiha : Sudah lanjut :) Terimakasih sudah mau membaca ISWAK

Nacky Cherryryu : Terimakasih atas sarannya, emang kesannya Sasuke OOC disini, tapi hanabi sengaja bikin Sasuke OOC kalau sama Sakura hehe.

Lynn : hanabi juga ga mau bikin scene gitu, tapi mau gimana lagi:( terimasih telah membaca ISWAK :)

rara : hanabi juga kalo jadi reader bt liat kata TBC tapi kalo lagi nulis terus mentok terpaksa harus nyantumin TBC hehehe .

A/N Sekali lagi terimakasih telah mem fav/follow Review It Started With A Kiss, mohon maaf

jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan, jujur hanabi ngedadak bikin chapter 6 ini karena sibuk sama tugas ditambah galau nentuin jurusan buat kelas dua nanti :( keteteran asli! Untuk kedepannya hanabi bakal coba buat Chapter yang kebih baik lagi , jadi mohon dukungannya ya. RNR :)

Doumo Arigatogozaimashita

RnR


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © KawaiiHanabi

It Started With A Kiss

Sasuke X Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura bisa bernafas lega, kini ia bisa menjalani hari dengan gembira, tanpa masalah keluarga. Yap masalah keluarganya kini sudah terselesaikan dengan baik, kini ia hanya perlu menuntaskan sekolahnya lalu kembali ke Fukouka tempat tinggalnya dulu. Oh tapi sebelum itu ia harus bertemu Sasuke kekasihnya, karena secara tidak langsung Sasuke-lah yang membantu menyelesaikan masalah Sakura dengan keluarganya -seperti cerita Mebuki ibunya.

 **Flashback**

 _"Kenapa belum jalan?"_

 _Si supir taksi menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah yang tiba -tiba rata -becanda ini romance kok bukan horor viss- maksudnya datar._

 _"Dihalangi pria itu, jadi saya ga bisa lewat."_

 _Sasuke cengo. Lah si bapak klaksonin aja kali nanti juga minggir , gerutunya OOC. Eh tunggu tapi siapa pria yang menghalanginya itu? Apa dia sengaja?_

 _Tuk_

 _Tuk_

 _Tuk_

 _Terdengar suara ketukan pada jendela taksi yang di tumpangi Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menatap seorang pria berpakaian rapi yang ia yakini mengganggu perjalan pulangnya._

 _"Bisakah kau keluar sebentar." Entah kenapa Sasuke langsung mengiyakan perintah orang yang jelas-jelas tak ia kenal, padahal Mama Mikoto pernah bilang jangan deket-deket sama orang asing tapi kenapa Sasuke malah ngedekitin?_

 _Sasuke keluar dengan wajah stoic andalannya dan tangan yang terlipat rapi didepan dada._

 _"Hn." Tak lama kemudian terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya nan anggun turun dari mobil yang terparkir di depan taksi pesanannya barusan._

 _"Maaf, bisa kita bicara sebentar anak muda?" Tanya wanita lembut._

 _Sasuke menatapnya heran, apakah baa-san ini tertarik pada anak remaja kece seperti Sasuke? Oke abaikan._

 _"Ah, perkenalkan saya Haruno Mebuki. Ibu dari gadis yang kau antar tadi." tambahnya._

 _Uchiha memang cerdas tapi kini otak Sasuke agak lambat menafsirkan pernyataan Mebuki, butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencernanya._

 _"Ah..." Segera Sasuke membungkukan badan tanda hormat sopan. Jadi ini sumber masalah Sakura pikirnya._

 _"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" Ujar Mebuki._

 _Sasuke sempat bingung, haruskah ia memanggil Sakura? Rasanya tak mungkin justru orang inilah yang Sakura hindari pasti Sakura tak ingin bertemu. Dengan terpaksa ia mengiyakan permintaan Mebuki. Toh Sasuke juga sebenarnya penasaran serumit apa sih masalah jodoh-jodohan yang dialami Sakura sehingga membuatnya bersembunyi? Dan siapa sih sebenarnya Sakura itu._

 _Mebuki membawa Sasuke mendekat kemobilnya. "To the point saja apa kau serius dengan puteriku?" Tanyanya._

 _"Maaf?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya bingung._

 _"Kau berkencan dengan anakku larena kau memang mencintainya atau hanya main-main saja?" Sasuke terengun mendengarnya, harusnya sih ia jawab pacaran karena mencintai Sakura, tapi gimana kalau nanti Ibunya Sakura tanya -tanya soal pernikahan. Secara Sakura saja langsung ditunangan dengan anak kenalan Ibunya, apa lagi Sasuke yang statusnya kekasih Sakura -meski tak didasari cinta- Kalau sudah begitu mana bisa Sasuke berbohong kalau kualat gimana?_

 _Dengan mantap Sasuke menjawab._

 _"Kami hanya teman sekolah."_

 _Mebuki tertawa mendengarnya._

 _"Apakah ciuman adalah hal yang wajar bagi seorang teman?" Tanyanya dengan nada rendah namun menusuk._

 _Sasuke diam, ia baru sadar kalau selama ini Ibunya Sakura mengamati mereka._

 _"Jangan pernah berfikir aku ini bodoh Uchiha-san, Jika kau serius dengan anakku kalian harus bertunangan, jika tidak tinggalkan dia!" Seru Mebuki. Mebuki mengakhiri perbincangan itu tanpa membiarkan Sasuke menjawabnya._

 _"Lalu kau akan menjodohkannya dengan orang lain?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sebelum Mebuki memasuki mobil._

 _Mebuki menoleh menanggapi Uchiha bungsu itu. "Tentu saja, anakku tak keberatan."_

 _Sasuke tertawa Sarkastik . "Tak keberatan tapi membangkang."_

 _"Jaga ucapanmu anak muda!"_

 _"Aku tak tahu mengapa kau sangat terobsesi dengan perjodohan anakmu, tapi jangan biarkan dia terus lari dari masalahnya, setidaknya beritahu dia alasan kau mendesaknya untuk segera menikah. Itu pun jika Mebuki-san masih peduli pada Sakura." Ucao Sasuke panjang lebar._

 _Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke Mebuki terdiam, kenapa perkataan Sasuke tadi terdengar kejam? Dia tidak bermaksud menjual puterinya sungguh, Ia hanya ingin Sakura bahagian, harusnya Sakura mengerti. -ah tidak Mebuki baru menyadari kalau Sakura memang tak mengerti ini salahnya karena ia tak pernah jujur. Perkataan Sasuke memang benar._

 _"Saya permisi Mebuki-san." Pamit Sasuke pada Mebuki yang masih terdiam di mobilnya._

 _"Tunggu, bisakah aku minta satu hal padamu Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" Ujar Mebuki yang mencegah Sasuke pergi._

 _Berkat pertemuan itulah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berterbangan dibenak Sasuke tentang Sakura terjawab, dan karena inilah SasuSaku jadi bertengkar. Dan juga Mebuki meminta tolong pada Sasuke agar Sakura mau menemuinya._

 **End of Flashback**

Kaki jenjangnya melanglakah cepat menaiki tangga menuju perpustakaan tempat Sasuke biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Ya dia berniat menemui Sasuke untuk meminta maaf soal kejadian dikantin itu.

Belum sampainya langkah Sakura keperpustakaan kini dirinya tengah dihadang segerombolan orang yang ia yakini 100% ...

"Heh model murahan!"

... adalah fans fanatik Uchiha Sasuke.

Kenapa? lihat saja pin di Seragamnya itu muka Sasuke versi chibi!

Benar-benar menggelikan.

"Maaf?" Sakura menoleh malas pada wanita itu.

"Kau! Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke _-kun_!" Teriaknya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada .

"Heh Karin _-sama_ lihat dia malah nantangin!" Adu seorang gadis berambut cokelat pada ketua UFF .

"Kau! Berani-beraninya ya! Cepat putuskan hubunganmu atau kami akan bertindak lebih jauh!" Ancamnya kembali.

Sakura menyeringai dibuatnya. "Bisa kalian beri alasan kenapa ?" ucapnya dengan menekankan kata kun.

"Karena kau _player_ model sialan!" Ucap karin dipenuhi amarah.

"Ya, benar itu. Jelas-jelas kau kencan dengan pria lain di belakang Sasuke- _sama_." Jelas salah satu UFF.

Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan, ia tahu cepat lambat pasti ini akan terjadi tapi bukan. Haruno Sakura namanya jika ia menuruti kemauan club yang tak jelas ini.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sedang membuat bualan tentangku? Aku _player_? Murahan? Tak tahu diri? Tukang selingkuh? Sepertinya ini cukup untuk menyeret kalian ke meja hijau." Ucao Sakura datar.

"Ka-karin...- _sama_." Para UFF diam tak bersuara mereka salah telah menantang Haruno Sakura sengan tuduhan yang jelas-jelas bohong.

Sakura menyeringai, ia mengeluarkan handphone dari saku roknya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu. "Ah, aku yakin itu akan merepotkan. Bagaimana kalau telepon Sasuke- _kun_ saja? Aku yakin dia..."

Belum sesai Sakura menyampaikan kalimatnya para UFF sedikit demi sedikit membubarkan diri dengan tertib.

Kecuali Karin. "Kau...Aku masih tak rela Sasuke- _kun_ ku berpacaran denganmu! Lihat saja nanti!"

Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Karin yang beranjak pergi. Sampai kapanpun Haruno Sakura akan selalu menang ketika berhadapan dengan UFF apalagi jika menyangkut Sasuke ia akan perjuangkan -lah sejak kapan? Gaje gini-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duh gara -gara UFO-yang benar UFF Sakura- sialan itu Sasuke keburu pergi." Ujar seorang gadis bersurau merah muda yang tengah menuruni tangga sekolah dengan indahnya.

"Sekarang Sasuke ada dimana ya." Iris emeraldnya senan tiasa celingak-celingung lirik kanan kiri mencari sang kekasih...

"Mencariku hm?"

...tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya.

"Maaf, siapa juga yang.." Sakura baru tersadar kalau ia menabrak seseorang dan kini ia berakhir di pelukan pria yang ditabraknya.

Pria berambut raven dengan kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. Pria yang sangat tampan.

"Apa kau mau seperti ini terus. " ujar pria itu sambil menatap intens Sakura.

1

2

3

Sakura sadarlah dia itu Sasuke yang sedang memakai kacamata.

"Kyaaaaaaa." Sakura berteriak kaget, sontak Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menuruni 5 anak tangga yang tersisa dengan pantatnya. Klise memang.

"Sakura!" Seru Sasuke, ia segera turun menyusul kekasihnya.

" _I...itt..ittai_." Ujar Sakura sembari memeganggi badannya yang terasa Sakit.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak hah?" Ujar Sasuke yang mencoba membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Kau yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan.. _ittai baka_!" Gerutu Sakura saat Sasuke memapahnya menuju kursi terdekat -yaitu tangga- .

"Kakimu Sakit? bisa jalan?" Ujar Sasuke yang jongkok dihadapan Sakura.

Sakura mencoba berdiri sambil memegang bahu Sasuke.

"Sepertinya bi..."

Bruk

"Bilang saja kau mau memelukku." Sakura gagal berdiri. Jika Sasuke tak menahan badannya , Sakura sukses mencium lantai.

"..." Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura _blushing_ dibuatnya.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke memgangkat kaki Sakura kepangkuannya.

"Sepertinya terkilir, tunggu disini kuantar pulang." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

"tak ada penolakan." Sakura diam, menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dari hadapannya.

'Kau memang pria yang baik Sasuke- _kun_ ' batinnya berkata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke berat ya?" Ujar Sakura pada Sasuke yang tengah menggendongnya.

"Hn." Sakura mengembungkan pipi sebal karena jawaban ambigu Sasuke.

"Sasuke, turunkan saja aku. Lagi pula kena kau malah menggendongku? Kan aku bisa naik taksi." Gerutu Sakura.

"Kau tak bisa berjalan."

Sakura menghela nafas dipunggung Sasuke. "Kan bisa minta tolong Sasori- _nii_. "

"Dia sedang bekerja dengan _aniki_." Ujar Sasuke.

Semenit

Lima menit

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan-ah tidak lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang berjalan menggendong Sakura kini tengah melewati taman , sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai menuju apartemen Sasori.

"Sasuke turunkan saja aku, kau sudah menggendongku dari pemberhentian bus tadi. Aku sudah bisa jalan sendiri kok." Sakura kembali membeo dan Sasuke masih tetap menghiraukannya.

"Sasuke turunkan aku . " pinta Sakura lagi sembari menggerakan kakinya yang menggantung.

"Diamlah Sakura."

"Sasuke.." Ujar Sakura lagi.

"Kau ingin turun tapi kenapa memelukku erat?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura kini memang tengah memeluk leher Sasuke erat, setelah mendengar pernytaan Sasuke Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak memerah di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Abaikan saja mereka."

Sasuke tahu Sakura kenapa Sakura memeluknya erat dan terus meminta turun bukan tanpa alasan. Sakura merasa tak nyaman dengan orang-orang terus memperhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya menjadikan mereka pusat perhantian dan bahan perbincangan.

 _'Lihat pria itu tampan sekali.'_

 _'Romantisnya.'_

 _'Bukankah ia model terkenal itu ya?'_

 _'Dia Saki dan pria itu siapa?'_

 _'Kekasih yang wajahnya disensor itu ya?'_

 _'Kupikir dia jelek ternyata sangat tampan'_

 _'Mereka sudah tinggal bersama ya?'_

 _'Uso!'_

 _'Pamer kebersamaan didepan orang lain!'_

 _'Anak muda jaman sekarang.'_

 _'Membuatku iri, sayang gendong aku juga.'_

 _'Kekanakan.'_

Seperti itulah kira-kira yang mereka dengar. Ada yang mendukung dan menghujat. Bahkan ada yang asal jeplak menyimpulkan kalau mereka tinggal bersama, dasar tukang gosip!

"Hm, aku tahu. Ini resiko seorang _entertainer_ kan?"

"Kau seorang _entertainer_?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang meragukan.

Sakura memukul punggung Sasuke hingga membuat mereka hamoir terjatuh jika Sasuke tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Hey!" Seru Sasuke.

Mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang tak biasa membuat Sakura terkekeh geli. "Hahahahahaha. Sasuke kau marah ya?"

"Cih." Sasuke yang seperti biasa akan mendecih jika Sakura menertawakannya.

"Sasuke.." Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sasuke guna membisikan sesuatu.

"Arigato Sasuke- _kun_." Bisiknya.

Mendengar Sakura menyebut Sufiks _kun_ dibelakang namanya Sontak membuat Sasuke menoleh dan...

Bibir _kissable_ Sakura dan bibir Seksi milik Uchiha Sasuke menempel istilah lainnya mungkin Ciuman tak disengaja! . Awalnya Sasuke membulatkan mata kaget namun perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman tak direncanakan itu.

Sementara Sakura?

 _'Bagaimana ini kami-sama kenapa Sasuke menoleh? Kenapa sekarang ia menutup matanya? Kenapa aku juga menutup mata? Apa sekarang Sasuke sedang mengerjaiku seperti sebelumnya? Kenapa di belum melepas ciuman ini? Dan kenapa Kami-sama kenapa ciuman ini terasa begitu memabukan!'_

Sakura sangat sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Oh Tuhan Sakura Sasuke itu tak sedang bercanda lihatlah kalian berciuman dengan keadaan Sasuke yang tengah menggendongmu. Dan lihat dia bahkan menghiraukan para aniki yang memandangi kalian.

"Ehemmmmmm." Suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan manis mereka.

Mendengar deheman itu, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura cepat-cepat memisahkan diri, lebih tepatnya hanya bibir saja karena Sasuke masih ingat akan kaki Sakura yang cedera tadi.

"Sudah berani mencium sepupuku di depan umum he?" Sindir Sasori yang entah sejak kapan ada di hadapan tepatnya lagi didepan apartemen miliknya.

Sasuke bertahan dengan wajah datar miliknya namun ada seburat merah tipis yang terlihat dan Sakura yang menyembunyikan wajah di punggung hangat Sasuke.

"Oh, _Aniki_ Sasori- _nii_ aku mengantar Sakura pulang lihat kakinya cedera." Sapa Sasuke. Tentu saja dengan wajah datar tak berdosa miliknya.

"Kau cari-cari alasan saja, Sakura- _chan_ kau tak apa?" Ujar Sasori marah dan kini perhatiannya beralih pada Sakura yang ada sipunggung Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasori, mereka hanya menunjukan cintanya." Ujar Itachi dengan kalemnya.

"Tapi aku tak suka kalau adik mesummu itu sering mencium sepupu berhargaku. Kau pikir Sakura- _chan_ itu boneka apa diciumi terus!" Timpal Sasori yang kini sudah mengambil alih Sakura.

"Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang bukanlah orang mesum." Bela Sasuke.

"Kau pria mesum! Buktinya kau mencium sepupuku disekolah, di dalam taksi, dan kini terang-terangan didepan apartemenku."

Sasuke diam, Itachi menganga tak percaya, Sakura malu dan itu semua berkat ucapan Sasori, sepupu bayi Sakura.

"Wow.." komentar Itachi.

"Hmmm.." Sasori menyadari ucapannya barusan dan segera pamit pada duo Uchiha itu.

"Kalian pulanglah, Itachi kita bahas pekerjaan besok pagi."

Itachi mengangguk dan membiarkan Sasori yang membawa Sakura dalam keadaan malu itu pergi masuk ke apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Sasori dan Sakura masuk dalam apartemen tadi, duo Uchiha kece kita ini memutuskan untuk pulang kemansion. Didalam mobil terlihat Itachi yang mengemudi sambil menyeringai kecil kearah Sasuke adiknya.

" _Aniki_ hentikan seringai mesummu!" Perintah Sasuke yang tak nyaman dengan sikap Itachi.

"Kau tak dengar kata Sasori tadi? Yang mesum itu kau Sasuke." Balasnya.

Sasuke diam, dan itu membuat Itachi tersenyum . "Kalian terlihat saling mencintai ya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Entahlah." Jawabnya jujur.

"Jika kau mencintai Sakura kau harus menjaganya Sasuke. Jangan Sakiti dia, jangan pernah berbohong dan terbukalah padanya Sasuke. Sakura itu memang terlihat kuat, tapi dia gadis yang rapuh dan kesepian Sasuke." Ujar Itachi. Sasuke tesenyum mendengarnya, ia kagum pada anikinya yang bijak dan baik hati meski terkadang terlihat menyebalkan.

"Kau benar _aniki_."

Itachi menatap Sasuke sejenak. "Kau paham apa maksudku kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan menceritakan itu pada Sakura nanti."

"Baguslah." Itachi kembali fokus menyetir.

" _Aniki_." Ujar Sasuke.

" _Nani? Otouto_. " balas Itachi.

"Kau tahu apa tujuan Saara kembali?"

Oh tidak, kita melupakan Saara, sebenarnya siapa dia dan apa tujuannya datang kembali ke kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _A/N_**

 _Konbanwa minna-san!_ Hanabi kembali nihh sebelumnya mohon maaf ya Chapter kemarin yang kependekan:(

Oiya Hanabi juga mau minta maaf buat yang minta update kilat Hanabi belum bisa soalnya masih sibuk sama LKS, beuntung hanabi udah bebas dari tugas rangkuman jadi bisa ngelanjutin fict ini.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng:** iya hanabi masih kelas 1. Mebuki ga akan maksa Saku lagi kok. Masih ada typo kah ? Terimakasih atas koreksinya senpai , maaf belum bisa Update kilat:(.

 **Uchiha javaraz:** Sudah update nih! Mohon maaf kalo chapter kemarin kependekan selamat membaca:)

 **Frizca A:** sudah update **.** Terimakasih telah membaca ISWAK:)

 **Syahidah973** : Maaf Chapter kemarin yang kependekan, semoga chepter kali ini memuaskan ya, Terimakasih:)

 **Mantika mochi** : Sudah Update:) mohon maaf chapter kemarin yang singkat.

 **Luca Marvell** : Sakura belum pulang, Terimakasih sudah me Review:).

 **zarachan** :Doitashimashite:), Terimakasih juga sudah membaca dan singgah di kotak Review .

 **Lynn** : Salah paham mereka sudah selesai, terimakasih sudah membaca dan Review:)

 **t-chan** : Maaf Chapter kemarin yang kependekan:( Selamat membaca:)

 **U'S :** Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mendukung ISWAK:) terus ikuti kisahnya ya?

 **Uchiharuno** : Terimakasih sudah membaca dan Review:) jangan bosan-bosan mampir yaa .

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dsb, RnR yaa . Doumo arigato gozaimashita.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story © **KawaiiHanabi**

It Started With A Kiss

 **Sasuke X Sakura**

 **NB:** chapter ini bukan kelanjutan dari chapter kemarin,tapi bagi yang kepo siapa itu Saara dan hubungannya dengan Sasuke dimasa lalu dianjurkan untuk membaca✌.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Omatase_ Sasuke." Ujar si gadis pink sambil berlari-lari kecil melambai pada pemuda berambut raven di ruang tunggu.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke, tangan kekarnya mengasongkan sebuah dompet berwarna peach .

" _Arigato_ ." Sakura segera memeluk dompet miliknya yang tadi tertinggal disekolah. Untunglah sang pacar Uchiha Sasuke yang saat itu masih ada disekolah mau dimintai tolong untuk mengantarkannya ke Oro agensi.

"Nah, karena urusanku sudah selesai dan kau telah berbaik hati mau mengantarkan dompetku, aku akan mentraktirmu!" Serunya sembari menarik Sasuke dari ruang tunggu yang sepi.

Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan ah lebih tepatnya Sakura yang menyeret Sasuke sepanjang jalan, Sasuke yang tak bisa mengelak hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan diseret kekasih pinknya.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"..."

"Kedengarannya ramen enak ayo." Sakura segera menarik Sasuke kekedai ramen tanpa permisi.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Itadakimasu_." Ucap Sakura didepan semangkuk ramen yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan itu.

Mereka makan dengan keadaan Sakura yang terus mengoceh dan Sasuke yang diam tak menanggapi. Sakura kesal? Tidak dia sudah kebal, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu ia tak lagi kesal dengan watak Sasuke yang jarang menanggapi ucapannya meski sudah membeo panjang lebar.

Usai mengisi perut mereka dengan ramen, sepasang kekasih itu kembali melanjutkan -kencan bagi Sakura- acara jalan malam mereka menelusuri ramainya kota.

Dua pasang kaki itu berhenti setelah melihat taman kota dan memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar dan bercuap-cuap ria.

Mereka berdua -Sakura lebih tepatnya- memilih duduk di bangku taman depan sebuah kolam ikan. Ia ingin melihat ikannya pinta tidak menolak meski dia tahu mustahil melihat ikan dengan jelas dimalam hari. Jadi kenapa kau tak menolaknya Sasuke? Jangan-jangan kau tak mau kalau Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya ya?

"Lho kok tak ada. " ujar Sakura yang berdiri memegang pagar pembatas kolam.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, dan menghela nafas. Sakura itu memang kadang urakan tapi dia juga bisa terlihat seperti gadis kelewat polos yang tengah menunggui ikan-ikan yang naik kepermukaan di malam hari yang gelap.

"Tidak kelihatan Sakura, ini sudah malam."

"Eh? iya ya." Sakura tertawa dengan perbuatannya sendiri lalu menghampiri Sasuke .

Ia mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Sasuke. "Pasti menyenangkan kalau datang disiang hari."

Sasuke diam tak menanggapi. "Jadi teringat kencan pertamanya Hinata dan Naruto. Jatuh cinta ditempat ini. " tambah Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Hey Sasuke ngomong-ngomong soal jatuh cinta. Apa kau pernah berkencan dengan seseorang?"

"Pernah."

Sakura sempat kaget, jadi Sasuke juga pernah berkencan dengan orang lain. "Benarkah? Siapa gadis yang mau berkencan dengan pria sepertimu?"

"Kau. "

Aduh Sasuke kau membuat Sakura blushing, sayangnya Sasuke saat ini tak memerhatikan Sakura karena ia memang sedang jujur dan tak berniat menjahili Sakura , kalian tahu kan Sasuke jahil mode on itu seperti apa?

"H-hhaha, kau benar sih tapi maksudku kencan dengan gadis selain aku."

"Tak ada. "

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu kembali bertanya pada Uchiha bungsu ini. Entah kenapa bukannya menyerah setelah melihat sikap masa bodoh Sasuke ia semakin ingin mengorek masalalu Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan cinta pertama?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kenapa-tiba-tiba-bertanya-begitu

"Setiap orang pasti memiliki cinta pertama kan seperti aku? Kau pasti juga pernah mengalaminya." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menyandar dibangku taman. "Kenapa kau tak menceritakan siapa dia?"

Sakura paham Sasuke bertanya siapa dia maksudnya itu cinta pertamanya Sakura. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Hey Sasuke tak memaksa ia hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan Sakura kau harusnya mengerti!

" Aku... dia seorang pria. Dia mungkin dingin tapi dia baik hati dan suka membantu. Dibalik sifat kasarnya dia itu penyayang dan perhatian. Keluarganya juga baik. Meski kadang dia menyebalkan tapi aku akui dia itu pria yang sangat tampan dan cerdas." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang agak bersemu merah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar pernyataan Sakura. " Bagaimana denganmu? Seperti apa cinta pertamamu Sasuke?" ujar Sakura kembali.

"Tak ada."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Maksudmu kau tak pernah jatuh cinta?"

Sasuke berdiri memebelakangi Sakura. "Bagiku cinta pertama itu... kebohongan. "

" kau jangan bercanda, kalau aku tak salah tebak cinta pertamamu itu Saara ya? Soalnya difoto kalian terlihat dekat sekali.. aku jadi..." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura tepat sebelum ia mengatakan kata terakhirnya.

"Kita pulang."

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk dibangku -cepat Sakura menyusul Sasuke yang kini sudah ada di dekat jalan dengan taksi disampingnya.

"Heyy, Sasuke! Apa salahnya sih bercerita padaku!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke mendorong pelan Sakura masuk kedalam taksi.

" Konoha House. " ujarnya pada si supir taksi lalu menutup pintunya pelan.

"Sasuke heyy!" Si Taksi itu melaju meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau tak mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ketaman, ia berdiri didepan pagar pembatas kolam. Seperti halnya Sakura tadi memerhatikan ikan-ikan dimalam hari -konyol memang bukan Uchiha sekali-, dan air kolam yang sedari tadi ia amati menampakan bayangan dirinya karena pantulan cahaya lampu itu mengingatkannya kembali pada masalalu yang sudah ia kubur dan mungkin sudah ia lupakan. Masa lalunya tentang cinta pertama. Cinta monyetnya semasa SMP...

Memang indah didengar bagi kalian, perasaan cinta yang pertama kali dirasakan pada lawab jenis, pasti penuh dengan bunga. Namun siapa sangka hal ini tak berlaku bagi sibungsu Uchiha. Baginya cinta pertama itu...

.

.

.

...sebuah kebohongan

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 _Seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah nampak malu-malu dibelakang Sang ayah tercinta. Mata indahnya berputar mengamati ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini, tak ketinggalan pula orang-orang disekelilingnya. Ayahnya, teman ayahnya yang sudah ia kenal Uchiha Fugaku ji-san, istrinya yang cantik Uchiha Mikoto ba-san dan 2 pria yang nampak asing, pria dengan rambut hitam agak panjang dan pria dengan model rambut mencuat._

 _"Saara-chan kenalkan ini putraku yang pertama Uchiha Itachi umurnya 9 tahun, dan ini Uchiha Sasuke umurnya 5 tahun ." Jelas Mikoto._

 _"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun Saara itu hime-sama lho. Jadi kalian sebagai kesatria harus melindunginya ya. " Tambah Mikoto. Itachi dan Sasuke menjawab dengan penuh antusias._

 _Duo ksatria Uchiha itu menghampiri Saara yang masih bersembunyi dibelakang ayahnya._

 _"Hai, namaku Itachi mau bisa panggil aku Itachi-nii " Sapa Itachi_

 _"Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Timpal Sasuke, mereka berdua mengulurkan tangannya pada Saara dan dengan senang hati ia meraih kedua tangan itu walau masih malu-malu._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu dua ksatria dan tuan puteri itu semakin akrab. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama mulai dari menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama, bertukar cerita dan hal lain yang anak-anak seumurannya lakukan._

 _9 tahun lamanya mereka bersama, kini usia mereka tengah memasuki masa remaja Itachi yang makin dewasa di usia 18 tahun, Saara berusia 16 tahun dan Sasuke di akhir masa SMPnya berusia 14 tahun. Masa remaja, masa dimana seseorang sudah mulai menyimpan perasaan pada lawan jenisnya masing-masing. Masa dimana mereka menikmati hari penuh bunga sebagai remaja yang bahagia. Tapi akankah hal ini berlaku bagi ketiga org tadi?_

 _"Sasuke, Apa yang Itachi-nii Sukai? "_

 _"Sasuke, menurutmu -nii suka tidak?"_

 _"Sasuke, Itachi-nii ada dikamar?"_

 _"Sasuke, Itachi-nii kemana?"_

 _"Sasuke,..."_

 _"Itachi-nii itu..."_

 _"Itachi-nii... "_

 _"Boleh tidak ya sesekali memanggilnya Itachi-kun."_

 _"Itachi-kun."_

 _Itachi Itachi Itachi entah apa yang ada dibenak Sasuke tapi setiap kali Saara datang menemuinya ia oasti hanya membahas Itachi dan bukan Sasuke. Meski Sasuke tanya pada Saara kenapa Ia pasti menyangkalnya dengan wajah memerah dan sudah pasti ada hal yang disembunyikan dari Sasuke. Kenyataan bahwa Saara tertarik pada kakaknya Uchiha Itachi._

 _Sasuke ingat betul saat Saara gadis itu mengklaim bahwa Sasuke hanya miliknya seorang didepan gadis cilik yang terus mengajaknya bermain bersama._

 _"Hey, Sasuke itu hanya boleh bermain denganku karena dia ksatria hitamku."_

 _Sasuke sempat tertawa geli mengingatnya, betapa bodohnya dia waktu itu. Itu kan hanya ucapan anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa._

 _Dengan mudahnya ia mempercayai dan terus mematuhi pernyataan itu layaknya perintah sampai saat ini, Inilah batasnya ia sadar kalau selama ini ia memendam rasa pada tuan puteri itu tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengakui perasaan ini karena Tuan puteri itu jatuh cinta pada si ksatria putih yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Itachi-nii aku... aku menyukaimu." Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar suara Saara di taman belakang keluarga Uchiha, ia juga melihat sang kakak yang menjadi lawan bicaranya Saara. Bisa disimpulkan bukan Saara menyatakan cinta pada Itachi didepan Sasuke yang nyatanya menyukai Saara._

 _Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku juga menyukaimu..." balas Itachi "...aku menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangi Sasuke."_

 _"Ta-tapi kak, maksudku bukan..." elaknya. Itachi memegang bahu Saara dan menatap matanya meyakinkan "Terimakasih,maaf tapi jika itu yang kau maskud mungkin perasaanmu sama seperti Sasuke. "_

 _Mata Saara berkaca-kaca mendengar penolakan tak langsung Itachi. Wajahnya mengadah balik menatap Itachi meminta penjelasan . "Maksud sama seperti Sasuke apa? "_

 _Itachi melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Saara lalu berbalik kearah pintu masuk. "Bisa kau jelaskan untukku Sasuke?"_

 _Itachi tahu sedari tadi Sasuke diam dibalik pintu dan tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan 2 gender beda usia itu. Sasuke memilih keluar dan menampakan dirinya didepan Itachi dan Saara._

 _"Mari kita perjelas, Saara-chan perasaanku padamu itu sama dengan perasaanku pada Sasuke, dan Perasaanmu padaku itu sama halnya seperti perasaan Sasuke padamu. Aku menegaskannya karena aku tak mau menghianati kekasihku dan adik-adikku ini." Jelas Itachi sembari tersenyum ._

 _"Saa-..." Seperti dugaan Sasuke, Saaea tak mau mendengarnya, Ia memilih masuk kedalam, samar Sasuke mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Itachi membawa seorang gadis cantik bersurai coklat bernama Hana, Itachi mengenalkan Hana sebagai kekasihnya di hadapan keluarga Uchiha, hal ini sontak membuat sang Ibu senang, jarang-jarang Itachi membawa seorang gadis kerumahnya. Respon baik juga terlihat dari para Uchiha lainnya tapi tak terlalu nampak seperti Mikoto. Senang? itu respon keluarga berbeda dengan Saara -yang kebetulan masih menginap dikediaman Uchiha- melihat kemesraan pasangan ItaHana membuatnya marah dan sedih. Ia beranjak dari ruang keluarga Uchiha menuju taman, Sasuke yang sudah menyangka ini terjadi diam-diam mengekori Saara._

 _"Hiks...Hiks.. " Saara terisak ditaman belakang tempat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Itachi tempo hari._

 _"Kenapa bukan aku...hiks..padahal aku lebih cantik...hiks...aku seorang putri kenapa bukan aku!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak. Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengamati langsung menghampiri Saara setelah mendengar ucapannya yang terdengar kesal._

 _"Saara-nee..." lirihnya, Saara menoleh menghapus air matanya._

 _"Jelaskan padaku Sasuke. Kenapa Itachi-nii tidak menyukaiku?! Apa kekuranganku!" Ujarnya sembari memegang bahu Sasuke._

 _"Saara-ne... orang baik... kau juga cantik dan pintar.." Sasuke jujur._

 _"Kalau begitu kenapa Itachi tak pemandangku? Beritahu aku Sasuke... bagaimana caranya agar dia memandangku." Saara kembali mengguncang bahu Sasuke seolah tak sabar menerima jawaban. Hati Sasuke sedikit sakit mendengarnya apa sebegitu besar cintanya pada Itachi sampai berperilaku seperti ini?_

 _"Lupakan dia Saara-nee." Lirih Sasuke._

 _Saara tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau pikir segampang itu melupakannya? Dia cinta pertamaku! Ahh benar anak kecil sepertimu mana mengerti." Saara melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Sasuke lalu berbalik membelakanginya._

 _"Kau tak berguna lagi Sasuke. Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku mau."_

 _Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Anak kecil? Tak mengerti apa-apa? Tak berguna? Selama ini kau anggap aku apa?" Sasuke meluapkan semua perasaan yang selalu ia tahan saat itu juga. Ia sudah tak peduli bagaimana tanggapan Saara . Ia sudah muak._

 _"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat kau bertanya dan terus membicarakan Itachi Itachi dan Itachi! Bagaimana perasaanku saat kau bilang menyukai Itachi didepan pria yang mencintaimu !" Saara berbalik dan mengerutlan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya._

 _Sasuke menatap langit sejenak. "Kau tak pernah memandangku ya?..." onyx sekelam malam miliknya memandang manik Saara "Aku menyukaimu Saara- nee! " teriaknya. "Sekali ini saja... lihatlah aku.."_

 _Manik Saara sempat membulat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan. " Jangan bercanda Sasuke! Kau masih bocah SMP dan berani menyatakan cinta padaku!" Bentaknya._

 _"Aku serius Saara-nee! Meski masih bocah tapi aku juga punya perasaan!" Belanya._

 _" cih, kau tak tau apa yang kau katakan." Ujar Saara, gadis itu melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu masuk kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke masih belum menyerah._

 _"Menikahlah denganku setelah aku lulus kuliah Saara-nee!"_

 _Saara berbalik menatap Sasuke. " Sepertinya kau salah pengertian Sasuke, selama ini aku baik padamu karena kau adik Itachi. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai seorang pria."_

 _Sasuke diam. "..."_

 _"Kau mengerti kan maksud ksatria hitam? Aku menganggap ini tak pernah terjadi. Oyasuminasai Uchiha Sasuke." Saara memasuki kediam Uchiha, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sebuah penolakan besar yang baru ia lontarkan barusan._

 _Suatu kesalahan besar yang Uchiha Sasuke lakukan. Sebuah pengakuan berujung penolakan. Selama ini Sasuke baru menyadari 'ksatria hitam' yang Saara maksud bukan seseorang yang spesial, Ia hanya bayangan layaknya pemeran pengganti saat sang aktor utama tak bisa melakukan adegan berbahaya. Saara hanya menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Itachi. Menyakitkan memang tapi inilah kenyataan bagi Sasuke . Dirinya lah yang bodoh selalu berharap jika sang Tuan Puteri akan hidup bahagia bersama Ksatria Hitam meski ia tahu kenyataan tak akan sama dengan harapan yang ia miliki. Sejak saat itulah Sasuke mulai memendam kenangan pahit tentang cinta pertama . Seperti Ucapannya kini._

 _"Baginya Cinta pertama adalah sebuah kebohongan"_

 **END of Flashback**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven masih memandangi kolam ikan yang terkena pantulan cahaya dari lampu taman. Memori ingatannya masih memutar sebagian kenangan masalalunya.

"Kau memang bodoh." Ujar Sasuke pada bayangan dirinya dikolam ikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **OMAKE**

Sakura gadis musim semi itu cemberut terpaksa masuk kedalam taksi. Si supir taksi dengan takut curi-curi pandang kearahnya. Sakura yang memergoki kegiatan itu melotot marah kearah si supir.

"Paman..." Desisnya dengan nada horor .

Si supir melirik lewat kaca spion, ia sempat merinding mendengar suara Sakura. "Kenapa paman menculikku..." desisnya lagi.

"No-nona aku tidak menculikmu, aku hanya mengantarmu.." jelasnya.

"Paman ..." Sepertinya supir taksi kita ini akan menjadi pelampiasan Sakura karena ulah Sasuke tadi. Well yang sabar ya paman. *berakhir dengan anehnya *

A/N ;

 _Konbanwa, Minna-san . Ogenki desu ka?_

Baiklah, pertama-tama Hanabi minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena tidak update selama 2 minggu, Hanabi punya masalah pribadi yang bisa dibilang cukup rumit yang belum bisa diselesaikan,sekali lagi hanabi mohon maaf . komentar soal chapter ini? kedengarannya aneh dan kesannya mungkin agak lebay. tapi ini lah hasil pemikiran hanabi 3 hari terakhir. Dan terakhir untuk para Pembaca, Reviewers, yang udah Follow dan Fav ISWAK hanabi ucapkan terimakasih berkat kalian hanabi ada motivasi buat ngelanjutin ff ini .

 **NB** : Untuk Chapter depan akan muncul konflik antara SasuSakuSaara lohh.

 **Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © KawaiiHanabi

It Started With A Kiss

Sasuke X Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari akhir masa SMA kini tengah dijalani siswa-siswi KIHS. Setelah berperang selama 1 minggu lamanya dengan sesuatu yang mereka sebut ujian. Momok yang menakutkan bagi sebagian siswa, seperti Naruto yang kini terus mengoceh tak jelas dikantin ia merutuki soal Matematika buatan Kakashi- _sensei_ yang sampai sekarang masih membuat kepalanya kleyengan tak karuan.

"Kalian tahu soal-soal itu membuatku pusing...bla..bla.. bla." Oceh Naruto panjang lebar seperti biasanya.

Kita lihat. Sang calon kekasih Hyuga Hinata mengelus punggung Naruto iba, Sakura menatap Naruto prihatin, sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas pelan karena bosan dengan tingkah laku sahabat seperjuangannya yang selalu mengeluh ketika selesai ujian.

"Na-Naruto - _kun_ benar, soal matematika itu terkadang memang sering membuat sakit kepala." Ujar Hinata membenarkan curhatan Naruto tadi.

"Benarkan! Hinata- _chan_ mengerti perasaanku. " Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Memang benar, soal matematika yang satu itu memang mengerikan. Aku bahkan tak sanggup dengan hasilnya nanti. " Haruno Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"A-apa yang harus dilakukan supaya Naruto- _kun_ tidak pusing lagi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Lupakan saja, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Usul Sakura sembari meneguk jus stroberi miliknya.

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Melupakan soal ujian itu kan hal yang mudah. Orang lain saja bisa masa Naruto tidak? Pikirnya.

"Mungkin...berkencan dengan Hinata-chan akan membuat pusingku hilang. " Ucap Naruto ditambah cengirannya yang khas. Hinata merona dibuatnya, Sakura cengo.

Ternyata...

"Modus." Uchiha Sasuke memang tahu tabiat buruk sahabatnya, mendramatisir suatu hal untuk maksud tertentu, salah satunya ini pura-pura pusing karena soal ujian ditambah topeng anak kucing terlantar miliknya dengan tujuan mengajak Hinata berkencan. Cara yang tak elit memang tapi mungkin cara ini lebih baik dari pada Uchiha Sasuke yang tak pernah mengajak Sakura kencan. Iya kan Sasuke? Tak perlu malu-malu kucing gitu, jujurlah dengan perasaanmu sendiri meski itu cuma secuil.

"Na-naruto- _kun_." Hinata yang malu diperhatikan memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

"Sakit..." adu Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan Lebay!" Seru Sakura. "Kalau kalian mau berkencan kan tinggal pergi saja toh ujian juga sudah selesai."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Bukan soal itu..."

"Neji _Nii-sama_ memberiarkan aku pergi sendirian." Sakura mengangguk paham. Kalau ia tidak salah, dulu Neji juga sempat ikut NaruHina berkencan kan? Bisa Sakura simpulkan Neji itu mengidap Siscon akut.

"Ah...bagaimana kalau kalian berdua juga ikut. Kan Sakura-chan bilang mengenal dekat Neji-nii, mungkin ia tak akan mengganggu kencan kami kali ini. " Seru Naruto dengan nada yang sangat antusias.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Boleh, iyakan?" Iris emerald Sakura menatap Sasuke berbinar menunggu jawaban.

"Apa?"

\- ini dia, ketidakpekaan Sasuke yang harus dibasmi. Apa Sasuke harus bertransformasi menjadi puteri malu agar selalu peka terhadap rangsangan? Jawabannya pasti kalian tahu, **MUSTAHIL**.

Haruno Sakura mengedipkan mata tanpa henti mencoba bersabar.

"..."

"...hn, kau boleh pergi."

Hanya itu tanggapan yang Sasuke berikan. Yang ada dibenak Sasuke Sakura meminta ijin untuk menemani NaruHina ah maksudnya mengusir pengganggu hubungan Naruto dan Hinata yang tak lain adalah Neji Hyuuga saat mereka berkencan , sedangkan maksud Sakura adalah mengajak Sasuke ikut berkencan. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir Sasuke pasti menolak, kenapa? Karena masih ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan selain menjadi tim sukses kencan NaruHina ini.

"O-oh baiklah." Abaikanlah ini. Sakura sudah terlanjur malas melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, ia lebih memilih mengalihkannya ke topik yang lain.

" _Nee_ , apa yang akan kalian lakukan selepas kelulusan nanti?" Berterimakasihlah pada Naruto yang selalu peka disetiap keadaan.

"Entahlah, mungkin kuliah ." Jawab Uchiha Sasuke acuh.

"Aku dan Hinata juga rencananya begitu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Sakura- _chan_?"

" E-eh, mungkin aku akan pindah ke Fukouka ." Jelas Sakura, tak lupa emerald nya sesekali curi-curi pandang kearah Sasuke, ia ingin tahu apa reaksi Sasuke jika ia akan pindah .

\- Dan ternyata, sifat acuh tak acuh masih melekat kuat pada diri Uchiha Sasuke.

"Benarkan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana Sakura-chan Fukouka kan cukup jauh dari Tokyo bagaimana kau bertemu _teme_ nanti?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku akan kembali tinggal bersama orangtuaku. Soal itu bagaimana ya aku juga bingung hahaha." Balas Sakura dengan tawa yang terdengar dipaksakan.

Sekali lagi. Tak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hey Sasuke apa Sakura harus pergi dulu dari kehidupanmu baru kau akan jujur pada perasaanmu itu?

Uchiha Sasuke beranjak dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia tempati sambil menenteng sebuah buku bacaan. Sakura yang menyadari pergerakan Sasuke cepat-cepat menahan ujung seragamnya.

"Kau tak makan siang? " Tanya Sakura.

Ah ya. Saat ini jamnya makan siang di KIHS, Sakura baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi Sasuke tak memesan apapun di kantin.

"Aku membawa bento. " Ujar Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura yang kini masih memegang ujung seragamnya.

"Bento? Tumben biasanya kau lebih memilih makan disini daripada membawa bento." Timpa Naruto.

Sakura melepaskan pegangannya. Lalu menatap Sasuke seolah meminta penjelasan.

" Saara yang memaksaku membawanya. " Onyx Sasuke sejenak menatap malas Naruto lalu beralih menatap Emerald yang memandanginya seolah menuntut penjelasan. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu... _baka_." Ujar Sasuke sembari menggetok pelan dahi lebar Sakura dengan buku yang ia bawa.

Sasuke masih dengan wajah _stoic_ tanpa dosa berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong-bengong di kantin.

" _It..itai_." Jerit Sakura beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke yang masih bisa mendengar suara cempreng gadis musim semi itu tersenyum tipis. Mungkin kini menggoda Sakura telah menjadi hobi barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_." Baritone khas Sasuke terdengar dari pintu depan keluarga Uchiha. Dan tak lama suara lembut menyahut Sasuke.

" _Okaeri_ Sasuke - _kun_." Balasnya. Sesosok wanita berambut merah darah, berpenampilan bak seorang IRT muda yang tengah menunggu kepulangan suami-eh kok jadi gini?

"Hn." Tak mau menanggapi lebih lanjut Sasuke pun memutuskan meninggalkan ruang utama menuju kamarnya. Namun sepanjang langkahnya ia merasa ada yang kurang, kemana yang lainnya? Oh benar Sang ayah dan Kakaknya Itachi jelas sedang bekerja dikantor lantas Mana Ibunya yang biasanya ikut menanggapi salam Sasuke?

"Kemana _Ka-san_? " tanya Sasuke.

Saara nama wanita itu menoleh tersenyum lembut. "Ah, beliau sedang keluar bertemu teman seangkatannya." Sasuke mengangguk paham. " Apa kau mau berendam sekarang? Aku bisa menyiapkan airnya." Tawar Saara, Sasuke menggeleng dan meneruskan langkah yang sempat tertunda menuju kamarnya.

Uchiha bungsu itu segera menghempaskan badan keatas ranjang tanpa mengganti seragam yang ia kenakan. Ia berbaring dengan kaki menggantung di tepi tempat tidur. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya, mengambil nafas dan memikirkan hal yang menimpanya baru-baru ini.

Sejujurnya ia merasa tak nyaman dengan kedatangan Saara yang bisa dibilang tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan dan maksud tertentu. Bukan hanya kedatangannya saja yang membuat Sasuke kurang nyaman, tapi sikapnya yang sekarang. Seingat Sasuke dulu Saara terlihat sangat membencinya dan memutuskan kontak selama hampir 3 tahun. Tapi sekarang dia datang dengam sikap yang bisa dibilang berubah 180 derajat kemana tatapan benci Saara yang dulu? Dan apa tujuan sebenarnya ia datang kembali ke kehidupan Sasuke? Untuk mencintainya? Jangan bercanda! setelah menolak secara mentah-mentah dan memutuskan kontak begitu saja , mana mau Sasuke kembali terjerumus dalam cinta butanya itu? Tidak kan? Kecuali jika Sasuke benar-benar sudah gila . Lagi pula sekarang kan ia memiliki Sakura. Ya meski hubungan dan perasaan mereka sampai saat ini belum jelas seperti apa tapi setidaknya Sasuke lebih nyaman dengan situasinya bersama Sakura.

Hentikan pikiran memusingkan itu Sasuke! -rupanya Uchiha bungsu kita ini sudah masuk dalam dunia mimpinya, ia terlelap dengan seragam yang masih melekat lengkap ditubuh atletis miliknya dan tak lupa tangan yang menutupi matanya saat tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah berkerja keras. " Ujar Orochimaru pada anak-anak agensi pimpinannya.

Sakura tersenyum manis, dirinya masih dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak dan rok hitam diatas lutut bekas photo shoot untuk iklan terbarunya. Rambut pink sepunggunya dibiarkan berantakan supaya menambah kesan agak dewasa jauh dari kesan remaja unyu di sesi foto sebelumnya.

Sakura membungkuk sopan pada rekan kerjanya yang tak lain adalah salah vokalis band ternama di Konoha yang tengah naik daun. Mereka mempromosikan _Smartphone_ keluaran terbaru yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan diminati para remaja .

" _Otsukaresamadeshita_ Sabaku- _san_." Ucap Sakura dengan suara lembut miliknya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. " _Otsukaresama_." Tadinya Gaara hendak mengajak Sakura Makan malam berbincang-bincang lebih lama lagi jika Sasori tidak memanggilnya dengan nada keras, dan bisa dibilang sangat...

"Sakura.."

-ampuh untuk membatalkan rencana Gaara mengenal Sakura lebih jauh lagi.

" _Hai_ , _Nii-san_ ada apa?" Tanya Sakura. Bukannya menoleh Sasori malah melemparkan kunci mobil kesayangannya pada Sakura.

"Bisakah kau pergi ke rumah Itachi dan bawakan beberapa file disana?" Ujarnya sembari sibuk berkutat dengan laptop miliknya. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda berwajah baby face itu.

"Tapi _Nii_.." Sasori menoleh sembari mendesah lelah.

"Tolonglah aku sedang sibuk dan benar-benar butuh. Pergilah!" Mendengar ucapan Sasori barusan membuat Sakura segera berlari ke basement untuk mengambil mobil tanpa mengganti baju dan menghapus makeupnya.

"Apa tidak bisa kirim via email apa, ini kan sudah sore , dan lihatlah penampilanku sekarang! Bagaimana jika nanti Sasuke mengejekku lagi." Gerutu Sakura kesal diperjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha. Ah - kalau diingat-ingat memang benar Sakura sempat diledek soal pakaian HipHopnya dulu dan itu semua berkat Sasori. Sekarang pun jika ia diledek lagi itu semua murni salah Sasori. Sekali lagi salah kakak sepupunya Akatsuna Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From : Sasori** ** _Nii-san_**

 **To: Haruno Sakura**

 _Aku sudah memberi tahu Itachi, kau tinggal ambil saja filenya._

Setelah mendapat pesan dari Sasori tanpa ragu-ragu Sakura memarkirkan mobil milik Sasori dikediaman Uchiha lalu segera turun dan menekan bel.

 _Ting tong_

Tak lama kemudian munculah sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan senyum yang khas terpatri diwajahnya menyambut Sakura.

"Kau sudah datang Sakura- _chan_? Masuklah, ikut aku mengambil file yang Sasori minta kurasa cukup banyak. " Ujar Itachi kakak dari Sasuke sambil menuntun jalan Sakura.

Emerald Sakura nampak kebingungan karena mendapati mansion yang sepi. Well mansion Uchiha memang sepi tapi rasanya ini lebih sepi dari biasanya.

" _A-no_ Itachi- _san_ , kemana Mikoto _Ba-sama_ dan yang lainnya? " tanya Sakura. Itachi menoleh dan tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Ah, _Kaa-san_ sedang ada reuni, Sasuke mungkin dia dikamarnya. Aku juga baru datang dari kantor. Oh ya maaf ya merepotkanmu aku sibuk jadi tak ada waktu mengantarkannya. " Ujar Itachi menyesal.

"Ah, _Iie_ aku tak keberatan ko." Mereka berdua melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda menuju ruang kerja Itachi guna mengambil file.

2 tumpuk file kini tengah Sakura ungsikan dari ruang kerja Itachi kedalam mobil Sasori. Entahlah file apa yang Sasori minta tapi menurut Sakura itu adalah album foto bukan file kontrak kerja atau apapun itu.

 _Drtttt~_

 **From: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **To: Haruno Sakura**

Sakura- _chan_ , double date minggu ini jam 10.00 am. Taman kota~

Usai menutup bagasi, Sakura menghela nafas, ah minggu ini ia ada janji dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Entah Sasuke ikut atau tidak, dia tak pernah memberikan kepastian yang jelas dikantin tadi. Mumpung ia masih di mansion Uchiha kenapa ia tak tanyakan langsung saja? Sakura segera kembali ke pintu masuk, ia berpapasan dengan Itachi dan meminta izin masuk mencari Sasuke.

"Jika dia tidak ikut apa kubatalkan saja ya? " gumam Haruno Sakura tepat didepan kamar Sasuke. Saat ia hendak mengetuk pintu sayup-sayup ia mendengar percakapan didalam sana, beruntunglah pintu itu tak tertutup sempurna jadi ia bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi disana.

 **Sakura POV**

Suara? Suara siapa itu? Sasuke dengan... tunggu dulu bukankah itu...

Perlahan aku mendekat melihat dari celah pintu apa yang sepasang manusia beda gender itu lakukan. Meski kelihatannya tidak sopan tapi tetap saja kulakukan. Kenapa? Tentu saja aku penasaran apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua.

"Benar, aku mencintaimu." Suara wanita itu, Suara Saara apa maksudnya itu kenapa Saara bilang **mencintaimu** pada Sasuke.

Apa itu, kenapa mereka berpelukan? Sasuke duduk membelakangiku jadi aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana raut wajahnya sekarang.

 _'Bento. '_

 _'Saara yang membuatnya.'_

 _'Cinta pertama Sasuke.'_

 _'Sebuah kebohongan'_

 _'Saara.'_

Ah, ini semua makin jelas. Kebohongan yang selama ini Sasuke sembunyikan dariku itu Saara kan? Pantas saja.

Iris emeraldku menangkap dua insan berbeda gender itu berpelukan erat, dan tampaknya mereka akan ...

Kuurungkan niatku menemui Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Anggap saja aku tak pernah datang dan menyaksikan adegan ini.

"Eh, Sakura- _chan_ kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi- _san_ yang kembali berpapasan denganku didepan.

Terpatri raut khawatir dari wajahnya karena melihatku yang buru-buru turun dari lantai atas.

Aku menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban lalu membungkuk pamit pulang dan segera menyambar kunci mobil Sasori- _Nii_.

Kalau aku tak salah lihat dikaca spion tadi Itachi- _san_ menyusulkan dan sempat memanggil namaku beberapa kali namun sengaja kuhiraukan.

Jadi begini ya rasanya dipermainkan- tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan melabraknya dalam kondisi diriku yang hanya pacar bohongannya Sasuke?- . Sasuke memang tak pernah menganggap hubungan ini serius. -ah tidak ini bukan salah Sasuke aku sendiri yang membuat permainan konyol ini demi keuntunganku sendiri, sekarang lihat? Aku terjebak dalam permainan bodoh ini. Mungkin permainan ini cepat atau lambat akan berakhir. Kami kembali menjadi diri kami yang dulu. Haruno Sakura seorang gadis SMA semester akhir yang pernah merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan -ironis.

 **End of Sakura's POV**

Itachi berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat ia mendapati Saara yang keluar dari dalam sana namun sengaja ia abaikan, karena ia sudah bosan menanggapi gadis menyebalkan itu-Pikir Itachi.

"Sasuke." Tegurnya.

Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan masih memakai seragam duduk ditepian tempat tidur dan ditambah rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan tanda kalau belum lama ia baru bangun dari tidur nya.

" _Nani_ ? _Nii-san_. "

Itachi menatap adiknya intens sebelum melanjutkan percapakan. "Apa tadi kau bicara dengan Sakura- _chan_?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi bingung. Bicara dengan Sakura? Kapan? Pikirnya.

Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sasuke , Itachi tau pasti kalau Sasuke tak tahu kekasihnya itu mampir tadi. Namun Itachi maaih ingin memastikan.

"Kau tidak tahu Sakura- _chan_ datang?" Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dia memang tidak tahu jika kekasih pinknya itu datang.

"Belum lama ini dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. " Ujar Itachi. Mendengar pernyataan Itachi .membuat Sasuke semakin bingung sebenarnya apa sih yang mau dikatakan _aniki_ nya ini. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Saara tadi?"

Skakmat! Kini Sasuke dapat menangkap dengan jelas apa maksud anikinya ini. Apa tadi Sakura sempat melihatnya dengan Saara. Apa yang ia lihat tadi? Dan apa yang Sakura dengar? Entah kenapa memikirkan ini semua membuat batin Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya selalu tenang mendadak jadi gelisah. Ia merasa kan hal yang aneh yang mungkin baru ia rasakan, kenapa rasanya ia takut sekali jika Sakura salah mengartikan keadaan tadi. Kenapa?

"Sasuke. Ini nasehatku sebagai sesama pria jangan pernah menggantung seseorang tanpa harapan yang pasti. " Itachi keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya perihal pernyataan Itachi tadi.

Menggantung? Harapan? Apa maksud dari perakataan Itachi itu perasaan Sakura? entahlah hanya Itachi dan Hanabi yang tau. Viss✌

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Shit!_ "

Haruno Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya dengan tatapan horor. Bagaimana tidak penampilannya saat ini. Mata merah yang bengkak , rambut yang susah diatur, ditambah lagi suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau.

Dirinya bulak-balik menata rambut dan mengompres matanya dengan sendok dingin. Hal ini ia yakini dapat mengurangi bengkak dimatanya. Untunglah pagi ini tak ada pemotretan jadi ia selamat dari kamera dengan mata bengkak.

Oh ya, kenapa matamu bisa seperti itu Sakura? Semalam ia menangis sesegukan karena menonton sebuah film melankolis yang bisa dibilang cukup menguras air mata. Ditambah efek yang ia dapat saat melihat Sasuke dan Saara tentu semakin membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Mungkin sebagian orang menyebutnya galau. Klise dan lebay memang tapi inilah kenyataanya.

Kembali kekeadaan saat ini, Sakura memutuskan memakai kacamatanya untuk menutupi mata begkaknya itu. Ia menggerai rambutnya model bergelombang . Sungguh manis.

" _Ittekimasu_." Ucap Sakura pada Sasori saat melewati ruang makan. Sepertinya gadis itu melewatkan Sarapannya ya. Dan hey sepertinya Sasori tak ada waktu untuk menyusul Sakura karena maaib disibukan dengan laptopnya seperti kemarin.

" _Itterasai_." Balas Sasori tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari layar laptop kesayangannya.

Di KIHS, Haruno Sakura berjalan santai mengabaikan tatapan orang yang melihatnya aneh. Kenapa tidak penampilannya kini nampak seperti idol yag sedang berjalan-jalan di mall.

 _Sunglass_ , masker hitam. Entah apa yang ada difikirannya saat berdandan tadi mencoba menciptakan tren baru mungkin?

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang guru demi menemui wali kelasnya sebut saja namanya Kakashi- _sensei_

 _Kriett..._

Suara pintu terbuka. Membuyarkan lamunan guru bermasker itu , matanya menyipit saat melihat sesosok gadis yang menutup wajahnya membungkuk sopan.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ Kakashi- _sensei_. "

Mata guru itu berhenti menyipit saat Sakura membuka masker dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Oh, Sakura." Sapa Kakashi. "Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu? Dikejar wartawan?" Tanyanya kemudian dengan tangan yang mencoba meraih ponsel pintarnya- Ingat Kakashi itu _secret admirer_ seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan duduk didepan meja Kakashi-sensei tanpa suara . Dalam batinnya ia bersyukur karena Kakashi tak menyinggung soal matanya yang nampak bengkak pagi ini -Yang padahal mah mau nanya tapi takut dibilang kepo.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu." Ujar Kakashi sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas putih berukuran F4 yang biasa mereka sebut kertas masa depan.

"Kau tidak ada tujuan lain setelah lulus nanti?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada hati-hati.

"Aku akan pindah ke Fukouka." Ujar Sakura terus terang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, terus menjadi model ? Kuliah?"

Sakura diam tak menjawab pertanyaan _sensei_ nya yang terkenal tampan itu.

"Kau masuk sekolah ini tidak untuk menyembunyikan diri saja? Ingat aku membantumu menyembunyikan Identitasmu bukan semata-mata karena uang tapi karena kau cukup pintar . Sekarang tolong jangan abaikan pendidikanmu. Aku bicara bukan hanya sebagai guru tapi juga orang yang peduli padamu." Nasehat itu Kakashi berikan pada gadis muda bersurai merah jambu yang masih duduk menundukan kepala dihadapannya.

Sakura paham betul maksud perkataan Kakashi barusan. Memang benar awalnya ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan diri disekolah ini. Bahkan secara tak langsung Kakashi juga terlibat menyembunyikan Sakura dalam sekolah ini tapi itu bukan berarti pendidikan itu tidak terlalu penting kok, pendidikan itu penting sangat penting malah bagi Haruno Sakura tapi ia hanya ingin hidup bebas sesuai keinginannya tanpa dikekang siapapun maka dari itu ia hijrah dari Fukouka ke apartemen Sasori.

"Aku akan memikirkannya _sensei_." Ucap Sakura kemudian, kakashi mengangguk mengiyakan. Sakura segera pamit undur diri dan kembali mengenakan _sunglass_ miliknya.

Benar-benar hari yang merepokan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang tengah menikmati ramennya di kantin.

"Ah , tadi anak-anak bilang ada gadis berambut pink memakai _sunglass_ keruang guru mungkin itu Sakura. " Jelasnya sembali melahap ramen kesukaannya.

"Oh ya Sasuke soal ken...can." ucapan Naruto terputus saat melihat Sasuke yang berlalu meninggalkannya tepat sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sasuke berjalan tergesa-gesa dalam koridor KIHS tak lupa onyxnya memindai sekeliling mencari gadis dengan helaian pink yang sangat ia kenal. Sayangnya orang yang ia cari itu sudah tahu kalau Sasuke saat ini tengah memburunya, Jujur saja ia tak mau melihat Sasuke untuk sementara waktu perihal insiden di rumah Uchiha tempo hari itu.

Gadis berhelaian pink dengan _sunglass_ yang bertengger di batang hidungnya itu merogoh tas gendongnya mencari sesuatu yang disebut _smartphone_. Dengan lihai jarinya mencari kontak yang ia tuju dan segera menelpon.

" _Nii-san_ apa jadwalmu kosong hari ini?"

"..."

" _On the way Nii-san_ ." Setelah mendengar jawaban dari orang disebrang sana Haruno Sakura bergegas meninggalkan KIHS guna menghampiri orang yang menelponnya tadi juga untuk menghindari kekasihnya-Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita lupakan insiden di kediaman Uchiha juga petak umpetnya Sasuke dan Sakura. Kita mulai bagian dengan dengan hari dimana Hinata dan Naruto akan pergi berkencan didampingi dengan Hyuuga Neji selaku kakak dari Hyuuga Hinata. Dan tentu ini adalah Hari minggu, hari dimana mereka akan mengadakan _double date ._ Eh tapi apa _S_ asuke akan datang?

"Apa yang kau tunggu hah? Jika tak ada tujuan lebih baik pulang." Ujar Neji dengan nada ketus pada Naruto. Dirinya hanya mampu mengelus dada dan bersabar menghadapi garangnya si calon kakak ipar.

" _A-ano Nii-sama_ maaf jika membuatmu bosan menunggu." Hinata memang malaikat, dia sangat baik dan selalu membuat Hyuuga Neji luluh karena ucapannya.

"Sakura- _chan_... akhirnya kau datang." Perkataan Naruto sontak membuat Neji menoleh. Sakura? Apakah kau mengingat nama itu Neji? .

"Ayo kita berkencan." Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata menjauh meninggalkan Neji dibelakang yang tengah diam mengamati gadis yang baru datang tadi.

"Sakura..." ujar Neji pelan.

Sakura tersenyum lembut "Hisashiburi Neji _nii-san_ "

Senyuman yang sama seperti senyuman yang terakhir kali Neji yang sama seperti 3 tahun lalu.

Sepertinya rencana Naruto mengajak Hinata kencan berdua benar-benar sukses. Berkat Sakura Neji tak membuntuti mereka lagi. Tapi apa Neji akan terus diam saja? Tentu tidak kan? Lalu dimana kau Sasuke? Apa kau akan membiarkan kekasihmu berkencan dengan pria lain dibelakangmu?

Mungkin semua akan terjawab di chapter depan. See you next week.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N ;

Gomennasai minna-san minggu kemarin hanabi ga update. Mungkin kalian bosan ngeliat kata maaf diFF ini tapi mau gimana lagi kalo buat salah harus bilang maaf kan hee. Ada beberapa hal yang mau hanabi kasih tau nih pertama soal update ISWAK. Update tetap malam minggu karena itu waktu senggang hanabi. Kenapa minggu kemarin ga update? Entah kenapa makin sini tugas sekolah makin banyak atau mungkin sekolah hanabi aja? atau gurunya lagi hobi ngasihin tugas kali ya haha bahkan presentasi bisa sampe 3 kali seminggu belum lagi tugas essay dan lks jadi harap maklum ya :( kalo hanabi ga update berarti lagi ribet sama tugas-gaada yang nanya ko-. Kedua untuk konflik, ga akan berat-berat ko, hanabi juga udah nyiapin ending buat ISWAK:D . dan terakhir Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, Reviewers, yang udah Fav Follow yang belum bisa hanabi sebutin satu-satu Domo Arigatougozaimasu. Mata Raishuuuu^

 **RnR**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © KawaiiHanabi

It Started With A Kiss

Sasuke X Sakura

"Sakura..." ujar Neji pelan. Sakura tersenyum lembut

"Hisashiburi Neji _nii-chan_ " Senyuman yang sama seperti senyuman yang terakhir kali Neji yang sama seperti 3 tahun lalu"Neji segera sadar dari lamunanannya tentang Sakura lalu menoleh ketempat adik semata wayangnya tercinta dan si rubah licik itu berdiri.

"Sialan." Umpatnya kasar saat mendapati Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah tak ditempat dan tak meninggalkankan terkekeh geli. Adegan yang secara live ia amati penyakit siscon akut Hyuuga Neji itu sangat nyata dan benar-benar akut.

"Jadi Neji- _nii_ apa kau mau membiarkan mereka kencan berdua atau menemaniku minum kopi? " Nice choose bagi pasangan NaruHina sedangkan ini dilema bagi Neji. Dengan agak berat hati ia lebih memilih melepas rindu dengan Haruno Sakura dikedai kopi yang tak jauh dari taman kota.

Neji dan Sakura duduk di tengah kafe, mereka memesan secangkir Vanilla latte dan Mocca kesukaan Neji.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali ya. " Ujar Sakura membuka topik pembicaraan.  
"Aa, hampir 4 tahun. Dan kau telah berubah Sakura." Puji Neji, gadis bermarga Haruno itu tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Dunia ini memang sempit ya, kukira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah kau memutuskan kuliah di AS." Sakura mengenang perpisahannya dengan Neji dibandara 3 tahun silam, saat itu ia duduk dibangku SMP.

"Iya. Dan kau menangis kala itu. " Neji tersenyum tipis mengingat Sakura yang menangis ditinggal pergi olehnya. Dulu Sakura memang sangat lengket dengan Neji, setiap liburan mereka pasti menghabiskan waktu bersama-keluarga Neji dan Sakura sangat dekat kala itu.- namun entah kebetulan atau apa salah satu perusahaan keluarga Hyuuga di AS sedang diambang kehancuran, jadi mau tidak mau sang kepala keluarga memutuskan untuk menangani secara langsung, Hyugaa Hizashi mengajak Neji pindah ke AS untuk menyelesaikan kuliah dan membantunya menangani perusahaan yang kolaps itu.

"Maafkan aku _Nii-chan_. Aku memutuskan kontak sepihak karena kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. " Sakura mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Ia masih marah soal kepergian Neji itu.  
Neji tertawa ringan. "Tapi Sasori sudah menceritakannya kan? ."

"Tapi tetap saja..." Sakura masih dengan sifatnya yang keras keras kepala."Apa? Kau boleh memarahiku . Kita sudah bertemu sekarang." Ujar Neji yang kemudian menyeruput Mocca miliknya.

"Oh iya! Kenapa _Nii-chan_ tak menemuiku kalau sudah pulang ke Jepang?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Emeraldnya menghadiahi Neji tatapan menyelidik. "Kau... jangan-jangan sudah melupakanku ya?!"

"Neji mengelus surai merah jambu milik Sakura sayang.

"Sifatmu memang tak berubah." Sakura masih memiliki sifat keras kepala dan kekanakan sepeeti dulu. Ini yang Neji suka darinya tipe adik yang manja. 

" _Nii-chan_." Seru Sakura sebal.  
"Baiklah, Saat itu aku sibuk dan aku tak akan menetap lama di Jepang. " Jelasnya.

"Sakura mengerutkan dahi bingung. Jadi untuk apa sebenarnya Neji datang jauh-jauh dari AS urusan bisnis kah? .

"Ah, aku tahu. Sibuk membuntuti adikmu ya?" Tanya Sakura asal.

"Sebagian bisa dibilang ya. "

Sakura melotot mendengarnya jadi memang benar Hyuga Neji itu pengidap Sister complex. Bukti yang ia lihat bahkan sudah cukup kuat. Tapi mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Hyuga Neji rasanya err~

"Cih, sesibuk itukah memata-matai adikmu sampai kau lupa padaku?" Sindir Sakura.

Neji ingin tertawa mendengarnya sama halnya seperti Sasuke, baginya mengerjai Sakura adalah hal yang menyenangkan. "Tidak, tempo hari aku menemui Sasori untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Mendengar hal itu semakun membuat Haruno Sakura sebal. Kakak sepupunya tak memberi tahu kalau neji kembali? Apa ia tak tahu betapa rindunya Sakura pada orang dihadapannya ini. "Kalian menyebalkan!" Seru Sakura.

"Kau kan sudah memiliki kekasih Sakura, saat aku bertanya tentangmu dia bilang kau sedang bermain dirumah kekasihmu." Jelas Neji.

Sakura menatapnya Horor. Tempo hari dirinya menyasikan tragedi yang tak mengenakan hati, tapi Sasori dibilang sedang bermain? Yang benar saja. Minta diapakan Sasori itu.

"Tidak! Aku disuruh mengambil file dirumah Itachi- _san_ bukan bermain. " bantahnya lagipula ia ragu membenarkan kalau dirinya kini telah memiliki kekasih. Kenapa? Toh setelah tragedi di kediaman Uchiha itu hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah jelas bagaimana.

"Jadi kekasihmu itu adiknya Itachi." Ujar Neji sembari meneguk mocca miliknya yang hampir habis.

" _Nii-chan_ berhenti menggodaku!" Sakura sebal tidak Sasori tidak Neji kakak-kakaknya ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, aku berhenti." Neji mengalah. Ia tertawa ringan menanggapi ekspresi kesal yang ditunjukan Sakura. Lama tak berjumpa membuatnya rindu sosok adik kecil yang manja. Adik kecil yang manja? Lalu bagaimana dengan adik kandung Neji Hinata? Apa ia tidak manja? Kalian tahu sendiri karakter Hinata dalam fic ini seperti apa. Ia sangat menghormati Neji sebagai sifatnya pun anggun dan pemalu . Berbeda dengan Sakura yang periang dan agak kekanakan tapi menggemaskan. Bagi Hyuuga Neji Sakura adalah karakter seorang adik yang langka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha menjambak rambutnya frustasi? Ah lebih tepatnya pusing karena kekasih pinknya tak bisa dihubungi. Memang mau sudah berapa kali menghubunginya Sasuke?

Satu kali.

Egonya memang sangat tinggi saudara-saudara. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat si bungsu Uchiha ini sebal , tadi dirinya tengah memergoki kakak semata wayangnya yang tampan namun berkerut? Uchiha Itachi-sebut saja begitu- tengah tertawa riang bersama seseorang ditelpon. Awalnya ia kurang tertarik dengan apa yang diobrolkan kakaknya namun saat telinganya tak sengaja menangkap kata Sakura- _chan_ . Dirinya terlihat berjalan menghampiri Itachi.

"Apa tadi _Nii-san_ berbicara dengan Sakura ?" Tanya Sasuke To the point

"Ah~ ya dia menelpon untuk masalah pekerjaan." Balas Itachi sembari meletakan ponsel pintar itu di meja.

"Cih, dia menghindariku." Gerutu Sasuke pelan. Namun hal itu langsung disadari Itachi. Hubungan adiknya ini pasti tengah dilanda masalah. Bukannya berinisiatif untuk membantu menyelesaikannya Itachi malah lebih memilih untuk semakin memperkeruh keadaan.

"Dia tidak mengangkat telponmu ya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Dengan malas Sasuke bergumam tak jelas yang bisa kita artikan ya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke. Seorang publik figur itu kadang sibuk. Mereka biasa memisahkan urusan pekerjaan dengan pribadi, termasuk ponsel. " Jelas Itachi.

Setelah sepersekian detik terlewati akhirnya Sasuke paham. Bisa jadi Sakura juga memiliki dua ponsel kan? Ia tak mengangkat panggilan kekasihnya karena sedang ada pemotretan iya kan? Entah kenapa pemikiran Sasuke ini terkesan OOC sekali , entah ada angin apa yang menerjangnya sehingga membuat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Maksudmu Sakura memiliki 2 ponsel. " tanya Sasuke yang meredam eksperi ingin tahu diwajahnya.

"Ya, dan dia selalu menelponku dengan nomor pribadinya ." Ujar Itachi disertai senyum-lebih tepatnya seringai andalannya.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapi apa adanya. Bisa kita artikan. -tapi dia tidak menganggkat telponku-

Itachi kembali menyeringai penuh arti . "Coba kulihat nomornya. " tanpa bantahan Sasuke pun menyerahkan ponsel pintarnya pada Itachi. Dengan telili pemuda itu mengakurkan nomor milik Sakura yabg ada diponselnya dengan milik Sasuke.

"Wah, ini nomor yang sering dipakai managernya." Itachi mengembalikan ponsel itu. "Pantas saja telponmu tak diangkat. Nomor pribadinya saja tak tahu. Kau ini pacarnya bukan sih?" Sindir Itachi sembari berjalan membelakangi Sasuke menuju ruang kerjanya.

 _'Kau itu pacarnya bukan sih?_

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat perempatan siku terlukis indah dalam dahi Sasuke.

Apa-apan dia itu .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini terjebak sudah Sasuke dalam ketidak pekaan nya. Lihat?Ketika Haruno Sakura menghindarimu kau malah asyik jalan-jalan siang bersama Saara ditaman kota. Sebenarnya bukan kemauan Sasuke. Salahkan Ibunya Mikoto yang kelewat baik yang langsung memintanya menemani Saara berjalan-jalan dikota . Meski Sasuke menolak, Mikoto berdalih "pasti Sakura akan mengerti." Perkataan itu mutlak sudah tak bisa dibantah lagi oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

Entah ini kebetulan atau memang takdir Tuhan, saat menyusuri taman kota bersama Saara disebelahnya Sasuke melihat gadis bersurai pink tengah tertawa gembira berasama seorang pria bersurai cokelat dihadapannya.

"Bukahkan itu Haruno- _san_?" Ujar Saara saat iris matanya menangkap surai pink khas milik berharap itu bukan Sakura. Kenapa bukan Sakura? Aku berani bertaruh jika dicerita ini yang memiliki rambut pink hanya Sakura Haruno saja.

Tanpa ragu Sakura atau bukan, Saara melambaikan tangannya menyapa. Sasuke hanya diam dibuatnya.

"Haruno Sakura- _san_!" Teriakannya itu sontak membuat beberapa orang menatap penasaran. Ingat Haruno Sakura adalah model dan bintang iklan sudah pasti hampir semua orang dikota ini mengenalnya lain Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil sontak menoleh. Dirinya sempat terkejut melihat orang yang memangilnya barusan. Ya Saara dan kekasihnya -Sasuke.

Perlahan Saara mulai mendekat, Neji menyipitkan matanya.

"Sasuke... _kun_?"

Sasuke. Mendengar namanya dipanggil segera bergumam Hn, seperti biasa, lalu sepasang Onyxnya menatap pria disebelah Sakura. Kini muncul 1 pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Siapa pria itu?

"Temanmu?" Tanya Neji pada Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sakura sempat bingung menjawab bagaimana, sesekali emeraldnya menatap onyx kelam milik Sasuke seolah meminta bantuan namun Sasuke nampaknya enggan dan pura-pura mengabaikannya.

"Etto, bisa dibilang begitu. " Ucap Sakura kemudian sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Saara tersenyum samar mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan. Irisnya kini tengah memandang Hyuuga Neji yang berdiri disamping Haruno Sakura.

"Ano, apakah kalian sedang berkencan?" Tanya Saara .

"Apa katanya Kencan? Ingin sekali Sakura membalikan perkataan Saara tapi ia masih ingat ini tempat umum dan tak baik untuk imagenya.

"Sakura memutuskan tak menjawab, karena ponselnya bergetar. Neji menggeleng.

 **From: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **To: Haruno Sakura**

 _Sakura-chan kami baru jadian hihix.x Kita bertemu di cafe ok!_

 _P.s Terimakasih_

Sakura tersenyum membacanya. Emeraldnya memandang Neji menghiraukan Sasuke yang masih diam tanpa suara didepannya .

"Neji _nii_ , kita kembali ke cafe ya? Hinata sudah menunggu."

Neji mengguk singkat Iris yang senada dengan bulan miliknya memandang Sasuke dan Saara. Niatnya ingin mengenalkan diri sekalian berpamitan tapi kok didahului oleh permintaan Saara yang bisa dibilang tidak sopan?

"Kalian mau pergi? Boleh kami ikut bersama kalian?" Tanya Saara kemudian.

"..." Sakura bingung.

"..." Neji pun bingung.

Sasuke pasrah.

"Maksudku aku ingin mengenal kalian sebagai teman Sasuke. Sepertinya kencan berkelompok itu menyenangkan . Iya kan?" Jelas Saara.

Apa boleh buat, jika ia menolak rasanya tidak baik. Sasuke? Sakura sudah tak mau berharap banyak pada pemuda yang sedari tadi bungkam itu. Neji? Kenal Saara saja tidak. Dengan berat hati Sakura memutuskan.

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju cafe tempat NaruHina menunggu. Sasuke berjalam dibelakang sambil sesekali melihat jam dan menghela nafas. Sepertinya ini akan jadi hari yang sangat panjang dan paling merepotkan seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa suara tanpat tegur sapa setidaknya inilah yang terjadi saat ini

Dengan canggung Naruto menyapa Sakura dan Neji, tak lupa Sasuke dan Saara yang menggandeng erat lengan Sasuke.

"Oh! Teme mau juga datang dengan..." Naruto masih menggantung ucapannya.

"Maaf Naruto tapi kami bertemu dengan mereka dijalan." Ujar Sakura dengan nada datar dan jujur apa adanya ia tak mau menutupi apapun lagi. Sasuke sempat terkejut karena baru kali ini Sakura berucap dengan nada seperti itu.

"Ya, kau tidak keberatan kan Uzumaki- _san_?." Tanya Saara.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari tertawa canggung. Bingung juga ia menanggapi situasi aneh nan mencekam ini. "...ahahaha sepertinya kami tidak keberatan."

Sakura duduk bersebelahan dengan Neji, ia lebih memilih menjauhi Uchija Sasuke setidaknya untuk saat menyibukkan diri sengan membolak-balik buku menu yang sudah hampir 10 menit ia baca tadi.

" kau masih belum memutuskan?" Tanya Neji akhirnya. Sakura menggeleng.

"Ice coffe saja."

Neji menghela nafas, Uchiha Sasuke melihat raut wajah khawatir yang terpatri dengan jelas dimuka Neji.

"Ini, jam makan siang. Apa minum kopi itu kau sebut makan? "

Sasuke sepertinya kesal melihat keakraban mereka berdua? Kau cemburu Sasuke?

Sakura menyerah, ia memutuskan memesan makanan yang sama dengan Neji.

"Ara, kalian berdua sangat akrab ya? Apa kalian berkencan? " tanya Saara pada Neji dan Sakura. Sakura hampir tersedak makanannya jika Neji tidak buru-buru mengambilkannya air minum.

"Benarkan?" Ulangnya lagi dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"ano Saara- _san,_ Kakakku sahabat kecilnya Sakura- _chan_ , lagipula bukankah kekasih Sakura- _chan_ itu Sasuke- _kun? Nee_ Sasuke - _kun_?" Tanya Hinata, Sasuke nampaknya agak ragu untuk menjawab namun akhirnya ia mengangguk juga.

"Hee? Kukira kalian hanya main-main saja." Saara menyisihkan piringnya lalu menopang dagu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto yang sedari tadi milih bungkam kini mulai bersuara sepertinya ia sudah gerah dengan sikap Sasuke yang kalem-kalem saja melihat sang kekasih yang terus disudutkan oleh 'mantan' cinta pertamanya itu.

"Kebohongan yang saling menguntungkan mungkin?" Saara mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan jelas, iris matanya juga menangkap emerald Sakura yang membulat terkejut.

"Kebohongan?" Tanya Neji. Ia yang paling tidak mengerti situasi ini.

"..." Sasuke diam sejenak nampaknya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

 _Kritt_

Suara kursi yang terdorong kebelakang membuat semua mata menatapnya. Haruno Sakura gadis itu berdiri dengan wajah datar. Ia menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat sebelum membuka suara.

"Kau benar..." ujarnya. Sakura menggenggam ponselnya lebih kuat seakan ingin menghancurkannya."Kami memang tak memiliki hubungan. Naruto, Hinata- _chan_ maaf sudah membohongi kalian semua tentang hubungan ini. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu." Emeraldnya memandang Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Ia tersenyum getir. "...perasaanku bukan sebuah kebohongan.

 _Trakk_

Ponsel yang sedari tadi Sakura genggam terjatuh tepat disamping Sasuke saat ia selesai bicara dan bergegas lari keluar cafe tadi.

"Sepertinya ucapanku itu memang benar ya?"

Sasuke memungut ponsel itu, terpangpang jelas foto dirinya yang menjadi latar ponsel milik Sakura. Ia ingat betul dimana itu. Itu saat dirinya tengah membaca buku diperpustakaan, dan Sakura memotretnya diam-diam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Neji sepertinya berusaha menyusul Sakura yang sudah lari keluar cafe tanpa menghiraukan keadaan absurd disana.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Uchiha Sasuke!" Seru Naruto dengan nada lantang yang membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe menatap mereka penasaran.  
Sasuke masih menggenggam ponsel yang terjatuh tadi. Pikirannya kacau sekarang.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Sasuke- _kun_ masih mencintaiku. Dia hanya bermain-main dengan Haruno- _san_. " Saara kembali membuka suara, Naruto geram hendak membalas perkataan Saara namun.

"Cukup.." Sasuke berujar sambil menahan amarahnya yang sudah dipuncak.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusanku lagi! " bentaknya.  
Sasuke memilih keluar kafe meninggalkan Saara yang masih syok dengan ucapannya barusan dan Naruto yang sedari tadi memandangnya tajam. 

Bisa kalian bayangkan apabila kalian ada diposisi Sakura. Mencintai pemuda yang memiliki hubungan absurd dengannya. Mencintai karena sudah terbiasa. Namun saat ini pemuda itu masih belum bisa move on dari masalalu. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Meninggalkannya atau tetap bertahan? Mungkin pilihan Sakura saat itu adalah tetap bertahan sembari memendam rasa cinta yang ia miliki namun lama kelamaan ia sempat memergoki wanita dari masa lalu itu hadir dan mengisi hari-hari kekasih palsunya. Bahkan si wanita itu menunjukan dengan jelas kalau ia mencintai Sasuke. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura kali ini tetap bertahan atau pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasan apapun dari Sasuke?.

Temukan jawabannya di Chapter depan yaa sankyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N  
Maaf telat update habisnya semalam hanabi ngantuk hehehe:D  
jadi bagaimana tentang Chapter ini? Kemarin hanabi sempet bilang mau ngasih tau alasan kenapa Saara bilang mencintaiku tapi kayanya diundur chapter depan deh soalnya ISWAK tinggal 2-3 chapter lagi.  
Hanabi juga mau menegaskan kalau main pairingnya SasuSaku sampai chapter ini, tapi karena tuntutan plot cerita hanabi harus masukin Saara sama Neji. Oh iya satu lagi Akhir-akhir ini ulangan harian udah berjejer rapi dari hari selasa ke selasa lagi, jadi hanabi gak bisa janji update cepet. Mungkin sekitar tanggal 16/17 hanabi update lagi tapi itu masih rencana mudah-mudahan tepat waktu yaa  
Untuk pada readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic absurd ini, para reviewers yang sudah bersedia mereview, yang sudah memfav,follow ISWAK hanabi ucapkan banyak-banyak Terimakasih. ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU^ 

Mohon maaf ada kesalahan tadi.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © KawaiiHanabi

It Started With A Kiss

Sasuke X Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar..." ujarnya. Sakura menggenggam ponselnya lebih kuat seakan ingin menghancurkannya.

"Kami memang tak memiliki hubungan. Naruto, Hinata-chan maaf sudah membohongi kalian semua tentang hubungan ini. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu." Emeraldnya memandang Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Ia tersenyum getir. "...perasaanku bukan sebuah kebohongan. "

 ** _Trak_**

Ponsel yang sedari tadi Sakura genggam terjatuh tepat disamping Sasuke saat ia selesai bicara dan bergegas keluar cafe tadi.

"Sepertinya ucapanku itu memang benar ya?"

Sasuke memungut ponsel itu, terpampang jelas foto dirinya yang menjadi latar ponsel milik Sakura. Ia ingat betul dimana itu. Itu saat dirinya tengah membaca buku diperpustakaan, dan Sakura memotretnya diam-diam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Neji sepertinya berusaha menyusul Sakura yabg sudah lari keluar cafe tanpa menghiraukan keadaan absurd disana.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Uchiha Sasuke!" Seru Naruto dengan nada lantang yang membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe menatap mereka penasaran.

Sasuke masih menggenggam ponsel yang terjatuh tadi. Pikirannya kacau sekarang.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Sasuke _-kun_ masih mencintaiku. Dia hanya bermain-main dengan Haruno _-san_. " Saara kembali membuka suara, Naruto geram hendak membalas perkataan Saara namun.

"Cukup.." Sasuke berujar sambil menahan amarahnya yang sudah dipuncak. "Berhenti mencampuri urusanku lagi! " bentaknya.

Sasuke memilih keluar kafe meninggalkan Saara yang masih syok dengan ucapannya barusan dan Naruto yang sedari tadi memandangnya tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

Diluar kafe, sesekali onyx hitam milik Sasuke mencari gadisnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sakura sudah tidak ada. Segera ia masuk kemobil dan duduk dibangku kemudi. Ia menstarter mobilnya membelah jalanan kota yang belum cukup ramai ini.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu memandang kosong jalanan kota. Tak lama kemudian setetes air turun dari matanya yang cantik.

"..." Neji menyodorkan selembar tisu kering pada Sakura. Gadis itu tak mengiraukannya dan masih menatap jalanan dengan pandangan kosong.

Saat Sakura berlari keluar kafe tadi Neji berhasil menyusulnya dan menculiknya ke mobil mendahului Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura menolak tapi karena Neji memaksa Sakura akhirnya mau ikut dengannya. Namun sampai detik ini gadis itu belum membuka suaranya. Ia bahkan lupa jika ponselnya terjaduh dan kini ada pada keka- maksudku pada Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Ckittt~_

Neji memberhentikan mobil miliknya dan menatap Sakura lembut. "Hey? Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Aku kakakmu ingat?" Ujar Neji dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Hanya pada adik-adiknya ia berbicara seperti ini.

Sakura menoleh Iris Emeraladnya menatap Neji dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Air mata itu akan segera tumpah. "Neji _Nii_..." Ujar Sakura lirih.

"Apa...apa jatuh cinta semenyakitkan ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada bergetar. Neji prihatin melihatnya, sepertinya ia mengerti perasaan gadis yang baru jatuh cinta ohh~

"Kau boleh menceritakannya padaku, semua." Tutur Neji sembari mengusap surai merah muda Sakura sayang. -hanya imajinasiku apa disini Neji memang sangat lembut? Well karakter seseorang memang bisa berurah jika itu menyangkut suatu hal yang ia cintai.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia pun mulai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, hubungan absurd yang mereka jalani, munculnya Saara cinta pertama Sasuke, dan... ah tentu saja ia tidak menceritakan kalau mereka berdua bertemu dan menjalin hubungan aneh karena ciuman mendadak.

Neji mengangguk paham "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakura?" Tanya Neji kemudian.

Sakura menggeleng dalam Neji. "Sasuke membenciku, ia menyukai orang lain. " Jawab Sakura lirih. Entah kenapa mendengarnya Neji merasa panas dan ingin melayangkan bogem ke wajah tampan Sasuke karena sudah seenaknya mempermainkan -orang yang ia anggap- adiknya. Dan Hey Sasuke kau dan mobilmu membelah jalanan mana? Harusnya kau yang sedang mendekap Sakura dan memperjelas hubungan kalian saat ini. Padahal sepertinya dichapter kemarin kau sudah menunjukan -meski sedikit- rasamu pada Sakura. Atau kami salah? Oke abaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita kembali ke kafe tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Saara tengah berbenah dan mengambil tas jinjing miliknya dan pergi tanpa pamit pada Naruto yang jelas-jelas menatapnya tak suka.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ujarnya kasar. Hinata hanya diam disamping Naruto, ia sebenarnya ingin melerai tapi ia tak tahu permasalahan apa yang terjadi disini. Ia takut malah akan membuat masalahnya tambah kusut. Benar benar gadis yang baik.

"Pulang. " Saara membalas perkataan Naruto malas. Matanya memutar bosan. Hey kemana gadis maanis tadi? Rasanya setelah Sasuke pergi dia jadi agak berbeda maksudku lihatlah iyakan Naruto?.

"Kau mau pulang setelah mengakibatkan kekacauan disini?" Saara mendengus sebal. Cukup sudah ia mempermainkan peran bodoh itu.

" . ya. Aku pulang! Toh aku hanya mengungkap kebenaran." Ujarnya Santai.

"Kebenaran?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya, mungkin kau bisa lihat nanti jika artikelnya muncul. " Saara berbalik setelah berucap meninggalkan Naruto dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Hinata yang masih bingung dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Artikel? Sebenarnya apa mau makhluk itu!" Naruto yang sedang frustasi memikirkannya. Semoga masalah ini tak melebar , tak semelebar yang ia pikirnya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sasuke, terdampar si depan apartemen milik Sasori -yang secara teknis rumah Sakura- dia masih menyender dibangku kemudi sambil sesekali melihat ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Bibirnya membuat senyuman tipis saat melihat wallpaper ponsel canggih tersebut.

Tak lama kemudia sepasang onyx kelam miliknya memandang sebuah mobil sport putih yang menurunkan seorang gadis yang sama ia yakini adalah pemilik ponsel itu.

"Sakura..." Gumamnya.

Dilihatnya gadis itu tengah berpelukan dengan seorang pria, pelukan perpisahan . Meski jauh dapat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang melukiskan kesedihan. Cepat-cepat hadis itu masuk ke lobby apartemen tanpa menengok ke tempat dimana mobil Sasuke ada. Sasuke mendecih sebal. Heh kau cemburu Sasuke? Marah?

Namun ia sadar, pantas saja Sakura marah. Sedari tadi ah tidak sejak awal hubungan mereka retak pun Sasuke tak pernah memberikan penjelasan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tak pernah menceritakan siapa Saara dan kekasalahpahaman apa yang terjadi tempo hari. Benar-benar ingin ia memaki dirinya dan segera turun mengampiri Sakura. Namun sayang, ia masih kalah dengan ego yang setinggi langit itu.

Tangannya meraih ponsel yang tadi sempat diletakan di samping. Ia menimang-nimang ponsel itu sambil berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? . Kenapa perasaan ini membuatnya makin tak nyaman. Ditambah dengan kedatangan Neji disisi Sakura membuatnya semakin resah. Munculah pemikiran-pemikiran aneh diotak jeniusnya.

 _'Sakura tak membutuhkanku.'_

 _'Hanya Neji yang bisa menghiburnya.'_

Nah, Sasuke aku akan memberimu saran kenapa tidak kau selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan Saara lalu kembali menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Sakura? Jawabannya adalah tak semudah yang kukatakan tadi. Masalahnya dengan Saara sangat rumit. Seperti benang kusut mungkin. tapi kan Saara dulu menolak Sasuke kenapa sekarang ia muncul dengan karakter yang...seperti itu? Yap kalian benar, masalahnya selama menghilang dari keluarga Uchiha diam-diam Saara mengamatinya. Baik Itachi dan Sasuke. Karena melihat perbedaan Sasuke dari wktu kewaktu makin mirip dengan cinta pertamanya dulu membuat gadis bersurai merah itu tertarik dan memiliki ambisi untuk memiliki Sasuke. Sasuke tahu itu semua, ia tidak bodoh ia hanya malas mengurusi dari awal ia sudah tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun Saara tak pernah tulus mencintainya. Perkataannya tempo hari itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _Sasuke tengah tertidur dengan pose sexy-maksudku kemeja dengan 2 kancing atas yang terbuka. Dan kaki yang mengantung di tepi ranjang oh~ pangeran tampan kita ini tengah kelelahan. Mari kita abaikan itu kawan, lebih baik kini kita perhatikan Saara yang diam masuk tanpa permisi dan seenak jidatnya ia mengelus kepala Sasuke yang tengah tertidur._

 _Perlahan sentuhan itu beralih menyentuh setiap inci wajah Sasuke. Ia berhenti dan kembali mengelus rahang kokoh milik Sasuke itu. Merasa tak nyaman dielus seperti itu Sasuke bangun, mengerjapkan matanya mengumpulkan nyawa dan membenahi posisinya. Ia Menepis pelan tangan yang sedari tadi menyentuhnya dengan maksud sopan._

 _"Kau sudah bangun Sasuke?" Tanya Saara sembari tersenyum ._

 _"Ada apa?" Sasuke terheran-heran dengan kedatangan Saara yang bisa dibilang tiba-tiba dan tanpa permisi._

 _Tangan halus miliknya meraih tangan Sasuke lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Bisakah kita mengulang waktu Sasuke? Kembali kemasa lalu?"_

 _Kini Sasuke tak menepisnya membiarkan sejenak tangan hangat Saara yang mengenggamnya. "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Saara memeluk Sasuke, namun Sasule diam tak membalas, demi kamisama ia baru bangun tidur dan langsung disuguhi adegan drama seperti ini? Apa dia sedng bermimpi?_

 _"Aku...aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Aku ingin bersamamu." Gumamnya kemudian._

 _Sasuke teraenyum kecut mendengarnya semudah itukah wanita ini menghempaskannya lalu kembali dengan cinta? Jangan bercanda! . Segera Sasuke menepis lengan yang sedari tadi menyentuhnya._

 _"Apa benar?" Tanyanya. Saara mengangguk mantap. "Ya benar , aku mencintaimu."_

 _Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Saara mengeliminasi jarak yang ada. Saara sempat memalingkan tatapannya dan Sasuke menangkap itu._

 _"Kau berbohong..." balas Sasuke. "Kau masih menyukai Itachi dan hanya menjadikan ku sebuah ambisi benar kan?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali pada posisi normal ._

 _"Aku tidak berbohong Sasuke! Aku mencintaimu sekarang! " Saara masih bersikukuh._

 _Sasuke terseyum sangat tipis , ia menundukan kepalanya. "Tatapanmu tak sepertinya. Kau tak mencintaiku."_

 _Saara mulai naik pitam ia ping benci jika harus disamakan dengan orang lain. "Jangan samakan aku dengan orang lain! Jangan samakan aku dengan kekasih palsumu itu! "_

 _Sasuke sempat terkejut. Ia ia tak salah dengar kan?_

 _Saara tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau kaget sayang?"_

 _Ini benar-benar gila. Saara tahu semuanya. Jangan ditanya ia tahu darimana kalian pasti mengertikan jika seseorang memiliki tekad dan ambisi yang kuat oa akan menghalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya , termasuk Saara. Sasuke memilih tetap bungkam sampai Saara pergi tanpa tahu kalau gadis yang ia bicarakan sempat menguping namun belum beres dan timbulah kesalahpahaman antar mereka._

 _Setelah berujar seperti itu Saara lekas keluar dan berpapasan dengan Itachi. Lagi-lagi ia diabaikan dan lihat duo Uchiha ini menolak keberadaannya. Bahkan Itachi sekarang tengah menegur Sasuke karena mengabaikan Sakura. Dari situlah rasa bencinya pada Haruno Sakura semakin bertambah. Karena Harubo Sakura berhasil menarik perhatian kucing-kucing peliharaannya._

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar lalu menstarter mobil miliknya guna kembali ke manshion Uchiha. Jika ia menemui Sakura sekarang pasti masalah akan terus bertambah pikirnya bijak. Sayangnya menurutku langkah itu bukan pilihan yang tepat Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya depan KIHS , Sakura senantiasa menanti seseorang. Sebenarnya ini bukan hari wajib sekolah, ia tak berniat kesekolah untuk belajar. Ia berniat meluruskan masalahnya dengan Sasuke hanya itu. Namun sang pangeran sekolah yang dipuja oleh ratusan siswi itu masih belum menampakan batang hidungnya semenjak kejadian kemarin.

Sakura mendesah. Diliriknya jam tangan yang sekarang menunjukan pulul 07.20 oh bagus. Dia ada pekerjaan sekarang.

Cepat-cepat dirinya masuk kedalam mobil agensi milik orochimaru dan melesat membelah jalanan untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya. Ya, ia saat ini tengah dalam proses syuting MV bandnya Sabaku Gaara. Benar-benar gadis yang beruntung.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah proses syuting berakhir, seperti biasanya Sakura berpamitan pada staff dan tentunya para member band tenar di Konoha itu. Termasuk Gaara.

"Kau sudah mau pulang ?" Tanyanya.

"Hai, Sabaku- _san_. Orochimaru- _sama_ memanggilku untuk mampir keagensi sebentar." Jelas Sakura di sertai senyumannya.

"Perlu kuantar?" Sakura menggeleng cepat, ia tak mau merepotkan orang lain.

"Iie, Sabaku- _san_. Kau pasti lelah dan sebaiknya istirahat. Saya yakin jadwalmu sangat padat."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Kau yakin? Bukan karena pacarmu yang menjemputkan?" Guraunya.

Pacar? Bahkan artis setenar Gaara tahu skandalnya dulu. Ia tersenyum miris menanggapinya. "Tidak Sabaku- _san_ ,malah pihak agensi kok yang menjemputku."

"Baiklah, kau tak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja Gaara." Putusnya.

"Ahh...baiklah Sa- maksudku Gaara- _san_. Saya pamit permisi."

Sakura berjalan cepat meninggalkan Gaara, dan segera mencari lift untuk turun ke basement.

Didalam mobil Yamato selaku menager Sakura terlihat sedang menelpon, enggan mengganggu ia duduk diam tanpa bersuara.

"Ah, Sakura- _san_ sudah selesai? Jika sudah kita akan segera ke kantor. O orochimaru-sama sudah menunggu. " Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mobil itu pun segera melaju menuju agensi.

Beralih tempat keruangan presdir, Orochimaru menatap tajam Sakura dengan mata ularnya lalu melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas diatas meja. Tepat dihadapan Sakura, tanpa disurih ia mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya dengan teliti setiap kata yang ada.

Emeraldnya membulat . "Ini..."

Orochimaru mendesah kasar . " Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kemana gadis kecil penurut itu?!"

Sakura hanya menunduk mendengar bentakan kepala agensinya itu.

"Apa kau sudah bosan dengan pekerjaanmu? Jika begitu kau boleh keluar." Desisnya.

"..." Sakura tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Kau boleh keluar." Sakura berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Orochimaru- _sama_ , maaf mengecewakan anda." Gadis berambut merah muda itu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari agensi.

Ia harus menemui Sasuke. Menyelesaikan semua masalah ini ya semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesekali gadis itu melirik jam tangan miliknya, sudah waktunya KIHS pulang, banyak siswa yang sudah keluar gerbang. Tak lama kemudian munculah sesosok pria yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Dan bisa kita bayangkan langkah pria itu seperri terburu-buru.

Segera setelah Sasuke leaat didepannya Sakura yang tengah menggunakan topi dan masker menarik lengannya.

"Sasuke ada yang perlu kita bi..." Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke menepis kencang lengannya. Topinya terjatuh dan menampakan helain merah mudanya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari pemuda itu nampak terkejut sejenak karena yang ia tepis adalah lengan Sakura.

"Apa yang...Sakura!" Serunya.

Sakura membenahi penampilannya. "Kita perlu bicara Sasuke. " pintanya namun bukannya menyahut ucaoan Sakura ia lebih memilih sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya.

"..."

"Sasuke?" Tegur Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak lalu segera melangkah membelakanginya. "Maaf tapi aku ada urusan."

Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke. Pria itu menoleh. "Hanya sebentar Sasuke ini tentang hubungan..." sebelum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke menyingkirkan lengannya pelan. Dan mencoba pergi "Urusanku lebih penting. " Dan ucapannya itu benar-benar membuat hati kecil Sakura terluka. Benar-benar sakit rasanya jika seseorang yang Sakura cintai berkata kalau dia itu tidak penting. Meski Sakura tahu Sasuke tak mencintainya tapi. Setidak berarti itukah dirinya dimata Sasuke ah tidak mungkin setidak penting itukah hubungan absurd mereka selama ini?

Gadis itu menaiki mobil dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sontak menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak sanga manager yang setia menemani itu. "Sakura _-san_ apa..."

Segera Sakura menghapus air mata itu kasar.

"Yamato- _san_ , tolong hubungi Nona Hong , ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padanya dan ini penting. Untuk malam ini. Kumohon." Pintanya

"Tapi..."

"Ini keputusan yang kuambil setelah bicara dengannya tadi." Ujar gadis itu disertai senyum. -kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum Sakura?

Yamato hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengiyakan permintaan Sakura, meskipun itu adalah jalan yang salah menurutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mansion Uchiha bersama Saara, Mikoto yang saat itu melintas nampak asing dengan hal ini. Sejak kapan putranya ah tidak makaudmu Saara nempel-nempel dengan Sasuke ? Dan kemana Sakura?. Andai tante Mikoto tau inilah hal yang Sasuke sebut urusan penting. Cih.

"Lho Sasuke- _kun_ , Baru pulang sekolah? Bersama Saara juga ya." Tanya Mikoto ramah seperti biasanya .

Sasuke hanya bergumam hn seperti biasa sedangkan Saara tersenyum.

"oh ya Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa Sakura _-chan_ sudah jarang main kesini. Padahal sudah jadi mau bikin kue bersama. " Cicit Mikoto. Sepertinya nyonya Uchiha ini sudah teramat sangat menyukai Sakura sampai-sampai sedih menanti Sakura yang tak kunjung datang-eh?

"Ano, Ba- _san_ aku dan Sasuke masih ada urusan ayo. " Saara menarik lengan Sasuke menuju kamarnya menghiraukan ucapan Mikoto barusan.

Sasuke berjalan ogah-ogahan mengikuti Saara. Ia terpaksa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?

Sesampainya dikamar Sasuke, sesegera mungkin ia menghempaskan tangan Saara yang mengandengnya tadi. Saara hanya menyeringai menanggapinya.

"Jangan menyentuhku. " Desis Sasuke.

Saara hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Jangan kasar padaku Sasuke _-kun_ atau..." Ia meraih flashdisk ditas miliknya .

"Apa maumu sekarang?" Sasuke bebicara dengan nada datar pasalanya kelakuan Saara membuatnya geram. Ia seorang Uchiha yang paling benci di perintah. Terpaska kini ia harus menyampingkan harga dirinya untuk orang yang ia sayanginya.

Jadi yang sebenarnya terjadi... fakta yang kita lewatkan adalah Saara yang sedang mengacam Sasuke! Saara sudah tahu kalau Sakura itu hanya pura-pura berkencan dengan Sasuke dan ia juga tahu latar belakang Sakura yang sebenarnya, bahkan lebih parahnya lagi ia mengarang cerita yang apabila disebar luaskan ke publik karir Sakura terancam hancur.

Sasuke yang tahu semua rencana jahat itu tidak tinggal diam, karena Sasuke tahu Sakura itu menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai model.-ano yang dimaksud menyukai itu Sasuke yang menyukai Sakura atau Sakura menyukai pekerjaannya.. oke abaikan-

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginan Saara, tunggu kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Sasuke selemah itu? Kenapa ia tak memilih cara lain yang tidak menyakiti Sakura. Ah kalian tahu ia tidak lemah, ia bahkan benci diperintah ia hanya sedang menyusun rencana.

Namun rasanya rencana itu akan sia-sia karena...

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau ada dimana Sakura? Kenapa apartemen kosong? "_ Tanya orang disebrang sana. Sakura mengaduk coffe miliknya dan tersenyum.

"Aku ke kafe sebentar _Nii-san_ sebentar lagi aku pulang. Sekarang _Nii-san_ tidur saja." Ujarnya dengan nada lembut.

"Tidur apa maksudmu? Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika adikku belum pulang apa kau fikir..." Sakura terkekeh geli mendengar ocehan Sasori di telpon. Ah ocehan seperti ini pasti akan ia rindukan.

"Permisi Sakura _-san_?" Suara wanita usia 30 menginterupsi ocehan Sasori ditelpon Sakura menoleh dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Maaf _Nii-san_ nanti akan ku telpon lagi. " Ia mematikan sambungannya dengan Sasori lalu meletakan ponsel itu terbalik diatas meja.

Pandangannya kini beralih pada wanita yang tadi menegurnya. "Maaf, Nyonya Hong, apakah anda ingin memesan dulu?" Tawar Sakura ramah.

Wanita yang disebut Nona Hong itu menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Baikalah bisa kita lanjutkan wawancaranya Sakura- _san_?"

"Ya, kita mulai." Ujar Sakura mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Dimansion Uchiha Sasuke nampak marah namum tetap dengan wajah tadar mengge rak pintu kamar Saara. Terlihatlah Saara yang sedang berleha-leha disana, Sasuke melemparkan sebuah majalah, hal itu membuat Saara kaget.

"Apa yang kau..." Ucapannya tertahan saat onyx Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentaknya.

Saara meraih majalah itu dan membaca artikelnya kata demi kata. "I-ini..." ia nampak terkejut.

"Sasuke... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir..." Jelasnya. Namun belum sempat Saara melanjutkan Saauke menatapnya sinis.

"Selamat, kau berhasil. Sekarang enyah dari hidupku." Ujar Sasuke sembari meninggalkan kamar Saara.

Sepertinya pengorbanan Sasuke itu sia-sia. Ia menjauhi Sakura karena tak ingin rahasia mereka terbongkar ke publik . Tapi ia tak menyadari kalau Sakura lah yang membongkar rahasia itu ke publik karena Sasuke yang terus menjauhinya.

Hari itu juga Sasuke terus berusaha menghubungi Sakura, namun sayang tak ada jawaban. Bahkan saat ia mengunjungi apartemen Sasori ia mendapati kalau gadisnya telah pergi ke tempat asalnya tanpa pamit. Sasori juga menyampikan kalau Sakura tidak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke . Entah ini bohong atau tidak Sasuke tidak berniat mempercayainya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di hari yang sama Mansion keluarga Haruno di Fukouka. Gadis berambut pink tengah menarik koper putihnya melewati ruang keluarga. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sang ibu yang menatapnya kaget.

" _Okaa-sama_ _tadaima_." Ucapnya.

"Sakura bagaimana kau..." Ujar Mebuki yang kaget karena kedatangan Sakura yang sangat terkesan mendadak.

Dirinya membawa Sakura duduk diruang keluarga dan mulai bertanya.

"Kenapa kau pulang tiba-tiba nak? Bahkan kau belum lulus sekolah?" Tanya Mebuki lembut.

Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapinya, Ia tertawa sambil menutup matanya. Bukannnya terlihat bahagia Sakura nampaknya...

" _Anoo...Oka-sama cotto nee..."_ tawanya luntur saat air mata yang turun dari emerald indah miliknya. Cepat-cepat dirinya memeluk Mebuki. Ibunya tahu pasti ada hal yang tidak beres.

Sakura menyerah merahasia semuanya. Ia akhirnya mulai terbuka dan menceritakan bahkan minta maaf jika nanti Haruno corp akan masuk majalah mingguan.

Mebuki tertawa mendengarnya. Ia mengusap surai merah muda Sakura lembut. " _Ano nee_ Sakura. _Kaa-san_ tidak keberatan jika kau mengaku k au kau putri tunggal dari pemilik Haruno corp karena kau memang putri kami. Tapi Kaa-san tidak bilang caramu seluruhnya benar , Kau lari lagi dari masalah sayang dan itu sudah paati salah." Ujar Mebuki bijak.

Ibunya memang benar, dulu ia kabur dari rumah karena lari dari masalah. Dan saat ia kembali kerumahnya pun ia tengah lari dari masalah.

" _Kaa-sama_ , boleh aku melihat _Tou-sama_?" Ujar Sakura dalam pelukan Mebuki, Sakura saat ini enggan membahas masalahnya lagi, ia merindukan ayahnya. Mebuki tersenyum ia melepas pelukannya dan menuntun Sakura ke tempat ayahnya.

Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan yang nampak asing. Ia bahkan tidak ingat jika di Mansionnya ada ruangan -mirip- ICU seperti ini. Tak lama emeraldnya menangkap seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi tengah duduk lemah, dengan tangan kanannya yang di infus dan hidungnya yang tersumbat alat bantu pernafasan.

"Sakura kau pulang.." Ujar lelaki itu dengan nada halus. Suara yang sudah lama tak Sakura dengar.

Segera mungkin Sakura berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya Kizashi. " _Tou-sama_... Maafkan aku..." lirihnya.

Kizashi tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengusap surai merah muda anaknya sayang. "Tidak, aku yang salalah karena menutupi semuanya nak."

Kizashi selama ini memiliki jantung yang lemah, ia harus bulak-balik rumah sakit karena kondisi jantungnya yang kian memburuk. Dan saat itu mucullah ide konyol dipikirannya, Ia berencana menikahkan Sakura supaya nanti jika ia dan Mebuki pergi ada orang lain yang bertanggung jawab dan selalu ada disisi Sakura. Namun sayangnya idenya itu ditolak keras oleh Sakura, hingga menyebabkan putri semata wayangnya hijrah ke apartemen Sasori. Saat Sakura pergi keadaannya semakin memburuk, sesegera mungkin ia harus operasi, karena tahu Sakura aman bersama Sasori Kizahi tak menjelaskan, ia berencana meminta Sakura kembali saat ia sudah sehat dan Mebuki setuju. Untungnya Sakura mengetahui hal ini saat Kizashi sudah dalam proses pemulihan, seperti yang kita lihat sekarang mereka baik-baik saja.

Mereka bertiga masih bercengkrama diruang rawat Kizashi -entah sekaya apa keluarga Haruno sampai sampai mereka memiliki ruang ICU di mansion hahaha - tiba-tiba suasana menjadi serius. Dan itu karena ulah putri tunggal mereke.

" _Ano, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama_ akhir minggu ini aku akan pergi ke Paris."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **OMAKE**

Hari-hari menjelang kelulusan Sakura tak pernah datang. Sasuke berpikir gadis itu masih betah tinggal di Fukouka . Ia mengabaikan fakta dari Sasori –Yang belum pasti- kalau Sakura enggan menemuinya.

.

.

Di hari kelulusan Sakura tak datang, bahkan orang tuanya pun tak ada . Naruto bertanya-tanya pada semua orang. Bahkan ia kaget saat Sasuke mengakui kalau yang tertulis di artikel majalah itu benar. Fakta bahwa Sakura pewaris tunggal Haruno Corp. Fakta bahwa Sakura hanya pura-pura mengencaninya . Tapi ia tak pernah menjawab jika ditanya 1 hal .

 _"_ _Sasuke kukira memang benar Sakura-chan mencintaimu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu apa kau mencintainya dan apa kau akan membiarkannya pergi?"_

.

.

Saat dirinya sudah mendaftar disalah satu Universitas ternama di Jepang, Sakura tetap tak ada disampingnya. Ia bahkan tak pernah tau bagaimana kabar gadis merah muda itu. Saat Haruno Corp mengadakan jamuan makan malam bisnis Sasuke ikut hadir , ia berpikir Sakura akan datang namun dugaannya salah besar. Ia bahkan menemukan kenyataan lain disana, tapi tentu bukan dia yang bertanya melainkan kakaknya.

" Hei, Sasori. Aku tak melihat Sakura dia ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasori, Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang tengan memutar gelas berisi _wine_ disebelahnya.

Sasori tertawa. "Sakura kan pergi ke Paris , apa dia tak berpamitan padamu Sasuke?" Tanya Sasori tiba-tiba . Sasuke menghiraukannya . Itachi melirik Sasuke sekilas lalu mulai mencari topik pembicaraan lain, sepertinya Sasuke sedang tak ingin membicarakan Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Apa dia tak datang? Aku tak melihatnya sejak pertemuan kita..." Sasori memotong perkataan Itachi cepat.

"Kau tak tahu ya? Sakura kan di Paris bersama Neji karena itu orang tuanya mengijinkan." Ini bahkan lebih parah. Niatnya menjaga perasaan Sasuke kok malah... semakin memperburuk semuanya.

"Ohh.. begitu?" Balas Itachi kikuk .

Pernyataan Sasori tak membuat gentar. Entah kenapa ia masih mempercayai kalau Sakura masih mencintainya. –PD mode on!-

.

.

Puncaknya setelah setahun, Itachi akan menikah, tentu keluarga Haruno diundang. Namun nyatanya sama Sakura tak pernah datang.

"Itachi- _san_ maaf Sakura tak bisa datang, ia sedang menjaga Neji yang kecelakaan pekan lalu." Ujar Mebuki menyesal.

Reaksi Sasuke ? Sebenarnya ia sebal tapi karena sudah dianugrahi wajah stoic seperti itu ia tetap tak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti. Ia terlalu mengandalkan takdir dibanding usahanya. Sebenarnya ia bisa menemui Sakura kapan saja dengan mudah di Paris. Tapi ia lebih mengandalkan takdir, seperti awal pertemuannya dengan Sakura.

.

.

Dan sekarang 5 tahun telah berlalu, nampaknya takdir kembali mempertemukannya dengan Sakura . Sakura tampak lebih dewasa, dan tentunya sangat cantik . Ia masih menjadi model di Paris. Kini ia berkunjung ke Jepang , namun kini ia tak sendiri Ia menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki manis berusia 3 tahun.

"Sasuke...- _kun_?

Entah harus bagaimana Sasuke mengekspresikan perasaannya kini, Sakura mengendeng anak kecil apa itu anaknya apa itu keponakannya? Dan kenapa baru sekarang Sasuke merasa menyesal tak menyusul Sakura sejak awal? Kenapa kenapa ia belum mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini? Apa ia takut kembali ditolak? Ayolah Sasuke kau tahu kan Sakura mencintaimu?

Tapi jika Sasuke memikirkannya lagi, setelah hampir 5 tahun berlalu ia semakin ragu.

Apa Sakura masih mencintainya?

Sasuke sempat berpikir . Dulu cintanya pergi tepat setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya , apa sekarang cintanya telah pergi sebelum ia mengungkapkan perasaannya?

Temukan Jawabannya di Chapter depan Jaa nee*

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Konbanwa minna...

Udah masuk chapter 11 ini, gimana kesannya? Maafin ya Hanabi harus buat Sakura jadi kaya giniL . Semoga aja Sasuke belum menyerah ya. Oh ya, untuk chapter depan usia mereka udah 23 tahunan , dan ada tokoh baru disana OC karangan Hanabi sendiri.

Mohon maaf Hanabi telat update, sebenernya chap ini udah selesai dari hari sabtu tapi hanabi sengaja rombak dari pertengahan, semoga chap kali ini memuaskan ya, dan untuk kedepannya Hanabi akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Terimakasih banyak untuk para Readers,Reviewers, Yang sudah Fav dan Follow ISWAK . Mata nee...


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © KawaiiHanabi

It Started With A Kiss

Sasuke X Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah menyusuri terotoar kota, meninggalkan mobilnya untuk mencari makan siang .Sebenarnya ia malas pergi keluar untuk makan tapi apa boleh buat,makhluk yang ada di perutnya terus berkoar minta diisi makanan. Jika ia memiliki seorang istri seperti Itachi ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari makan sendiri. Istrinya pasti selalu membawakan dia bento. Apalagi jika itu Sakura -yang pintar memasak- pasti hidupnya sangat indah dan berwarna.

Semenjak kepergian gadis merah jambu itu 5 tahun silam, membuat Sasuke hidup dalam bayang-bayangnya. Ia merindukan gadis merah mudanya. Haruno Sakura.

Dengan pikirannya tentang Sakura Sasuke masih terus berjalan sampai-sampai langkahnya terhenti saat gadis yang tengah ia pikirkan ada dalam pandangannya.

Mungkin ini hanya ilusi semata.

"Sasuke-...kun?"

Namun saat bayangan gadis itu makin dekat, Sasuke kini mendengar suara merdu gadis itu yang tengah memanggil namanya.

Hidup dalam bayang-bayang Sakura bukan pertama kali baginya. Namun nampaknya kali ini nyata gadis itu benar-benar kembali.

Sakura dia kembali . Gadis itu tengah berjalan menuntun seorang pria kecil yang ditaksir berusia 3 tahunan menghampiri Sasuke. Dan kini sudah ada dihadapannya.

Sasuke, entah ekpresi macam apa yang ia harus tunjukan kali ini bahagia? Sedih? Marah? Kecewa? Terkejut? Ah kita lupa ia jarang berekspresi. Jadi bayangkan saja tampangnya datar.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke agak terkejut dengan pertemuan perdananya dengan Sakura setelah 5 tahun lamanya.

Awalnya ia berniat makan siang setelah bertemu sengan kliennya namun tak disangka takdir memang memihaknya akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Sakura-nya eh tapi tunggu siapa anak kecil disamping Sakura itu?

"Mama.." cicitnya pelan.

Sasuke sempat terkejut mendengarnya, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak kecil yang menggandeng tangan Sakura, ia terus memperhatikannya.

"Aku lapar.." cicitnya lagi.

Sakura menggendong anak kecil itu, pandangannya lalu teralih pada Sasuke yang kelihatannya sangat bingung dengan situasi barusan.

Pandangan Sakura beralih ke pria kecil itu. Ia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dan Hiro lalu mengacak surai cokelatnya gemas.

"Baiklah sayang.. " Ujarnya disertai seyum.

Sasuke masih diam, ia kali ini benar-benar bingung dan terjebak dalam keadaan canggung. Jika kalian ada diposisinya apa yang akan kalian lakukan?

"Ano, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Sasuke. Tapi maaf mungkin kita bisa mengobrol lain kali kau tahu..." Sakura menatap Hiro yang menggandeng tangannya berharap Sasuke paham akan keadaan ini.

Sasuke menatap Hiro sekilas. Lalu tersenyum padanya. "Mungkin kita bisa makan bersama. " Tawarnya.

Sakura nampak ragu, sejujurnya ia ingin sekali tapi situasi nya kali ini...

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura Sasuke meraih lengannya dan menariknya memasuki salah satu restoran keluarga yang kebetulan tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan Sakura menggandeng lengan Hiro. Benar benar . Karena malu saling menggandeng Seperti itu Sakura pun mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke dan pelan-pelan melepas genggaman tangannya yang cukup erat. Ia menempatkan Hiro diantara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Mereka pun berjalan memasuki restoran. Sakura sengaja memilih tempat paling ujung karena menghindari keramaian Sasuke tak mempermasalahkan itu.

Yang ia permasalahkan adalah kenapa ia bisa seenaknya main tarik tangan Sakura seperti itu? apalagi didepan Hiro yang jelas-jelas sudah mengklaim bahwa Sakura itu ibunya. oke ini memang salahnya salahnya karena waktu itu ia tak mencari keberadaan Sakura. Dan kini saat Sakura kembali dihadapannya ia tak ingin melepasnya.

Setelah mereka duduk, untuk mencairkan keadaan Sakura mulai membuka topik pembicaraan. Namun sepertinya topik yang kau pilih itu membuat Sasuke tak nyaman Sakura.

"Kau...membiarkan rambutmu tetap panjang. " Gumam Sasuke saat melihat penampilan Sakura kini. Rambutnya kian memanjang hampir sepinggang , dan dibuat bergelombang tanpa poni. Terkesan lebih cantik dan err ~ sexy.

"Ahaha, ya aku rasa model ini membuatku nyaman. " Balas Sakura canggung.

Oke Sasuke kau boleh terpesona pada Sakura nanti tapi kini kau harus mengkonfirmasi siapa pria kecil yang tengah membulak-balik buku menu itu.

"Mama, pesan ini..." ujar pria kecil itu sambil menunjuk salah satu makanan di buku menu. Jangan kaget, buku menu kali ini tak hanya tulisan tapi lengkap disertai gambar. Jadi makanan yang kelihatan menarik dimata Hiro pasti akan ia makan.

Tapi jika sudah di restui oleh Sakura tentunya.

"Apa kau tidak tertari dengan kids meal ini sayang?" Tanya Sakura meyakinkan .

Hiro menggelang. ia tetap ingin stek yang nampak lezat dimatanya itu .

Sakura membaca buku menu itu baik-baik. "Baiklah, tapi sepertinya porsinya terlalu banyak untuk perut kecilmu. Kau boleh memakannya tapi kita bagi setengahnya ya? " Ucap Sakura bijak. Hiro mengangguk, mengiyakan . Sasuke terengun melihat -mungkin- interaksi Ibu dan anak itu.

Sakura yang sadar akan aura keanehan yang dipancarkan Sasuke cepat-cepat menatapnya.

"Ah, benar. Kau pasti bingung ya, ayo Hiro-kun perkenalkan dirimu." Titah Sakura pada pria kecil yang tengah duduk manis disebelahnya.

Hiro -nama anak itu- menoleh pada Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Hyuuga Hiro. 3 tahun." Ucapnya lancar. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mencupit pipi Hiro pelan.

"Sakura...dia?" Pertanyaan Sasuke yang ambigu.

"Dia sangat tampan kan? " balasan dari Sakura yang tak sesuai harapan.

"...Aaa." Sasuke menggulung senyum samar mendengar balasan Sakura barusan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup paham situasi ini. Anak tadi memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Mama, marganya Hyuuga , rambut anak itu juga cokelat seperti Neji. Tak perlu bertanya lagi, entah kenapa ia ingin Sakura mengklaim kalau itu memang benar anaknya, anaknya dengan Hyuuga Neji. Tapi tunggu ada yang janggal disini, setahu Sasuke mata Neji tak berwarna cokelat seperti itu, mata Sakura juga bukan...

Hening- meja makan itu tampak hening sesaat sebelum para pelayan mengisi meja mereka dengan makanan yang mereka pesan.

Setelah para pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka, Sasuke kembali membuka topik pembicaraannya. Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan pada putri dari Haruno Kizashi ini. "Kau menikah dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke to the point. Agak kasar memang tapi jika diawali basa-basi justru itu bukan gaya Sasuke.

Sakura tengah memotong steak untuk Hiro berhenti sejenak dan melempar pandangan tanya pada Sasuke.

"Maaf menikah? Siapa? " Tanyanya, Steak itu kini sudah diambil alih oleh Hiro, oh pria kecil kita ini memang sedang lapar.

"Hyuuga Neji, tentunya." Ujar Sasuke kasar.

Sakura menggeleng menangapinya. "Hubunganku dengan Neji-nii masih sama seperti itu. Mungkin kau cukup paham artinya." Tanya Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, apa maksud perkataannya barusan. Jangan bilang kalau...

"Maksudmu kau berkencan dan memiliki anak dengannnya tanpa ada ikatan pernikahan?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu detail kehidupanku." Ujarnya pelan. Sasuke mendengarnya mendengarnya dengan sangat baik. Sangat."Apa kau punya hak untuk tau? Selama aku disisimu saja kau tak membiarkan aku tahu masalalu mu, saat aku pergi. Sekali pun kau tahu aku ada di Paris kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku. Ah ya aku lupa menghubungiku saja tidak pernah. " Lirihnya.

Perkataan itu membuat hati Sasuke sakit. Benar kata Sakura apa haknya ia mengetahui masa lalu orang yang jelas-jelas tak ada hubungan dengannya. Bahkan kini ia merasa berdosa karena masih berharap pada Sakura yang notabenenya bisa dikatakan sudah memiliki keluarga.

Sakura menahan tawanya. "Hentikan membuat ekspresi semacam itu Sasuke kau membuat aku terlihat menyedihkan. " Ujarnya kemudian

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sempat menertawakannya tadi. Apa ada yang salah dengan Ekspresinya tadi? Entahlah, yang jelas kini Sakura tengah meminum air mineralnya dan perhatiannya beralih pada Hiro.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Saara-san? Kapan kalian akan menikah? " Sasuke memadangnya kembali. Ia mendorong makanannya yang sudah habis dan meminum air sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Baik." Jawaban yang seadanya karena tak mungkin kan Sasuke bilang kalau ia dan Saara masih bertengkar. -lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang marah dan itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sakura.-

"Ah, begitu. " Sakura tersenyum tanpa arti. "Saat ku menerima undangan dari keluarga Uchiha kupikir kau yang menikah. Ternyata Itachi nii-san . " Gumamnya.

Sasuke meneguk sisa air mineralnya dalam gelas. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sakura, terutama tentang perasaannya saat ini.

"Jujurlah padaku Sakura. Kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada media dan menghilang? " tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Banyak hal yang terjadi padaku Sasuke. Dan seperti yang ku katakan tadi kau tak perlu tahu. "

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh tuntutan. "Setidaknya aku perlu tahu. karena ini menyangkut hubungan kita. "

Sakura tersenyum lirih. "Seperti apa hubungan yang kau maksud itu?" Tanya Sakura balik. Entah

kapan gadis itu berani melawan perkataan orang lain. Apalagi itu Sasuke manusia sedingin es yang bergitu dikenal sesama SMA dulu.

Kesabaran Sasuke sepertinya sudah mulai menghilang. "Berhenti bermain-main Sakura! Jelaskan padaku .rang!" Ucapnya menegaskan.

Ditengah perdebatannya dengan Sasuke,Sakura sesekali memandang Hiro yang tengah menyantap makanan siangnya dengan lahap, takutnya anak manis itu kaget oleh suara Mengelus surau cokelat milik pria kecil itu Sayang.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa, mungkin..."

Drttttt~

Sayangnya belum sempat Sakura buka suara akan masalalunya, dering telepon menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Mendengar dering itu sepertinya Sakura sudah sangat hafal. Cepat-cepat Sakura mengangkatnya.

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. " Gumamnya sebelum menutup panggilan telepon.

Emerald Sakura menatap Sasuke lembut . "Sepertinya memang benar, kau tak harua tahu . Aku harus pergi Sasuke. " Ujarnya. Kini Sakura tengah mengurus Hiro yang sepertinya sudah selesai makan. Ia merapikan anak itu dengan telaten benar-benar seorang ibu dan Istri idaman.

"Sudah selesai sayang?" Tanya Sakura pada Hiro. Pria kecil itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia turun dari kursinya dan meraih tangan Sakura.

"Nee Mama. Kita akan pergi sekarang?" Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya.

Mendengar percakapan -mungkin- Ibu dan anak itu. Cepat-cepat Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Sakura dan Hiro, bermaksud untuk mencegahnya pergi, ya sepertinya Sasuke tak mau kehilangan gadis itu sekali lagi.

Kemana kau akan pergi? Kita masih harus bicara." Tawar Sasuke .

Sakura menggeleng."Mungkin lain kali Sasuke-Kun . Urusanku kali ini lebih penting."

Jujur Sasuke agak tersinggung mendengarnya. Jadi maksud Sakura Hubungannya dengan Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak penting begitu?

"Kita bisa bicara sekarang. aku akan mengantarmu!"Perintahnya.

Dengan halus Sakura menolaknya. "Terimakasih tapi supir keluarga Hyuuga sedang dalam perjalanan menjemput kami. "

Nah loh Ke-keluarga Hyuuga dia bilang? Sasuke merasa tersambar petir disiang bolong. Baru saja ia bersemangat karena takdir sudaj mempertemukannya dengan Sakura tapi nyatanya... Sudahlah Sasuke Dengan fakta lain ini bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Sakura itu memiliki suatu hubungan dengan keluarga Hyuuga ... Tabahlah gagal sudah semua kesempatan untuk kembali bersama Sakura. Awalnya Ia tak peduli meski Sakura janda sexy dari Hyuuga Neji sekalipun atau Ibu dari anak Neji karena ia benar-benar tulus mencintai Sakura dan tak mau kehilangan wanita itu lagi.

Jika saja dulu ia tak termakan omongan Sasori untuk menyerah padanya, ia pasti sudah menyusul Sakura ke Paris dari dulu . Dan mungkin sekarang mereka akan bahagia dengan anak-anak imut yang mirip dengan - oke kita hentikan fantasi ini.

Kita kembali ke kondisi dimana Sasuke harus melihat Sakura dengan Hiro -putra Neji- nampak bahagia saat tahu hendak mengunjungin rumah kakek neneknya, yang tak lain adalah para tetua Hyuuga.

"Kami permisi Sasuke-kun. " salam perpisahan dari Sakura diiringi senyum manis miliknya.

Sakura menuntun Hiro berjalan sengan riang gembira, sambil sesekali mengajak pria mungil itu bercanda. Nampak penyesalan dalam onyx Sasuke saat melihat Hiro dan Sakura. Bunga Musim seminya.

Sekarang kau sudah bisa merasakannya Sasuke? Jika saja dulu kau tidak ragu akan perasaanmu padanya dulu mungkin kalian akan bahagia sekarang . Uchiha Sasuke tengah menyesal dan benar-benar patah hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menekan kasar tombol lift menuju ruangan nya. Otaknya tak pernah berhenti memikirkan Sakura dan Hiro yang ia temui saat jam makan siang tadi.

Ting

Sampailah Sasuke di lantai 7-ruangan pribadinya. Saat ia membuka pintu masuk nampaklah Itachi yang sedang duduk santai dengan serantang bento dimeja kerjanya.

"Oh kau sudah datang Sasuke. " Sahutnya ramah.

"Hn."

Itachi tersenyum mau bagaimana pun adiknya memang tak akan berubah. 2 huruf itu sudah melekat erat dengan kepribadian Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang. Sebenarnya Hana yang memintaku berbagi. " ujarnya

Sasuke menggeleng lalu duduk dikursi kebesarannya. "Aku sudah makan siang. Sampaikan terimakasihku pada kakak ipar. "

Itachi mengernyit. "Makan siang kau? Dengan seorang gadis kah?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Entahlah, mungkin Ibu satu anak. "

Itachi melotot a-apa ibu satu anak kau bilang? "Kau tidak , mengencani seorang ...? " Itachi menggantung pembicaraannya dan nampaknya Sasuke paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung.

"Jika boleh aku akan mengencaninya. Bahkan menikahinya. " candanya.

"Kau gila. " balas Itachi.

Sasuke memang gila. Gila akan pesona seorang Haruno Sakura. Jika memang benar Sakura sudah pernah menikah ia tak keberatan jika harus menukahinya apa itu sesuatu yang salah? Kecuali jika Sakura masih memiliki suami dan Sasuke masih bersikukuh ingin menikahinya . Itu baru gila.

Sudahlah Itachi aku hanya bercanda. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kantormu. " pinta Sasuke.

Itachi pun melenggang pergi. Namun saat ia mencapai pintu ia kembali berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Seseorang mengundangmu ke pertemuan kolega bisnis malam ini. Aku harap kau datang. "

Sasuke mebghela nafas. Ia paling benci pesta seperti itu. " kau tahu aku membencinya. Aku tak mau datang."

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti. "Tapi Hyuuga Neji yang memintamu datang. "

Dunia Sasuke kembali terhenti Hyuuga? Kenapa indra pendengarannya sering sekali mendengar marga Hyuuga hari ini?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok pria berstelan jas rapi nampak duduk disebuah ruangan khusus untuk jamuan makan malam khas jepang. Sesekali ia melirik arloji miliknya, Lalu mendesah.

"...apa yang sedang kulakukan. " ujarnya pelan.

Setelah mendengar Hyuuga Neji ada di Jepang dan ingin bertemu, entah kenapa dirinya -Sasuke- langsung melesat menuju tempat pertemuan mereka. Padahal ini masih 1 jam lebih awal dari waktu pertemuan dengan para kolega lainnya.

Tolong catat ini saudara. Uchiha Sasuke seorang Direktur Uchiha Corp. Yang tak pernah sekalu pun bertemu kolega bisnisnya selain di ruang meeting perusahaan. Hyuuga Neji pengecualian.

Srekkk

Tak lama kemudian munculah sesosok manusia dibalik pintu yang sedari tadi terus mengganggu pikiran Sasuke.

"Ku kira kau tak akan datang. " Ujar pria itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Perkerjaanku sudah selesai. Tak ada salahnya jika bertemu kawan lama Hyuuga." Balas Sasuke.

Hyuuga Neji menyeringai. Perlahan tangannya merogoh saku untuk mencari ponsel canggih miliknya.

"Sebentar. " Digesernya tombol hijau pada layar datar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi. " Jawab Neji lembut.

Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar suara yang cukup familiar dari ponsel pria di sebelahnya itu.

"Neji-nii kau pulang jam berapa? Dari tadi Hiiro menanyaimu." Sahut si penelpon di seberang sana.

H-hey tunggu bukankah itu Suara Sa-sakura?

"Mungkin agak terlambat. Aku ada janji makan malam. Ada apa? Apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" sesekali mata Neji melirik Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengamati menu seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Neji . Padahal Neji tahu Sasuke mendengarkan percakapannya barusan.

"Ah, apa kau makan malam dengan seorang gadis?... hahahaha aku ada urusan. Hiro minta di temani jadi ya dia menanyaimu. "

'Makan malam dengan seorang gadis?' Ujar batin Sasuke. Ia merasa ada kejanggalan disini. Jika Sakura dan Neji menikah, tidak mungkin kn jika mereka berbicara seperti itu. Tapi bgaimana jika itu lelucon? Jika benar begitu mereka konyol sekali.

" Kau bisa meminta Ibuku untuk menemaninya. Terimakasih telah menemani Hiiro sepanjang hari. "

"Baikalah. Tak perlu berterimakasih lagi pula aku ibunya kan? Hahaha selamat malam Neji-nii selamat menikmati makan malammu. "

Pip

Neji bergumam menutup panggilan teleponnya barusan.

Sasuke masih diam tak bersuara. Ia sudah selesai menjamah buku menu disebelahnya.

"Maaf. Barusan Sakura menelponku. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya Sasuke?" Tanya Neji.

Sasuke menoleh. "Hn. Kami makan siang bersama putramu . " balas Sasuke singkat.

"Ah, kau sudah bertemu putraku rupanya. " ujarnya basa-basi.

Tak lama seorang pelayan menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Ia membawa teh hangat. Sepertinya pesanan Sasuke barusan.

"Kapan kau menikahi Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian sebelum ia menyesap ocha miliknya.

Neji tertawa pelan. "Menikah? Kami tak menikah. " jelasnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi kalian memiliki putra. "

Neji menyesap ocha hangat miliknya. "Hiro maksudmu. " tanya Neji.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Keluarga kami meminta Sakura dan Aku untuk menikah... Sebenarnya aku tak keberatan jika untuk status pernikahan "

"...tapi kami sepakat menolak karena tak saling mencintai. " terusnya kemudian.

Sasuke menahan amarahnya. Tak saling mencintai tapi mereka 'melakukannya' yang benar saja! Hentikan omong kosong ini!

Buagghhh

"Jangan konyol kau! Kau bilang masih tak mau menikahinya karena tak saling mencintai? Mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang pria. " Sasuke meluapkan amarahnya kali itu.

Neji hanya menyeringai.

"Cih. " Dengan kesal segera Sasuke meninggalkan ruang pertemuan itu menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu kini tengah celingak-celinguk memandangi restoran jepang klasik yang akan menjadi teman malam malamnya kali ini. Sebenarnya ia yak ingin datang, namun apa daya yang dapat ia lakukan saat sang ayah sudah memaksanya untuk hadir di acara yang dinamakan kencan buta ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya ditegaskan Haruno Sakura itu benar-benar membenci kencan buta.

Tanpa disenga netra hijau milik Sakura memandangi sesosok pria yang sangat ia kenali. Pria ia nampak berantakan dengan setelan kantor yang nampaknya sudah tak serapih tadi siang. Terlihat jelas dari yang kendor dilehernya dan tampangnya pun nampah lelah dan penuh amarah.

Dengan memberanikan diri gadis dengan nama yang sama dengan bunga kebangsaan Jeoang itu memanggilnya .

"Sasuke-kun!"

Pria yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun menoleh memndang gadis yang berlari kecil menghampirinya dari pintu masuk depan restoran.

"Sakura?! Apa yang..." Gumamnya .

Saura berhenti , Gadis itu memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat dari atas kebawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau nampak berantakan? Sedari tadi kau belum pulang kerumah? Kenap kau terlihat kesal ?Jangan bilang kau berkelahi dengan seseorang?!" Ujar Sakura tanpa henti. Nampak tersirat kekhawatiran di wajah cantiknya itu.

Sasuke nampaknya enggan menjawab petanyaan Sakura barusan, dengan cepat ia meraih gadis mungil itu kedalam pelukannya .

Tanpa mereka Sadari beberapa pemuda tengan asyik mengintip di balik pintu tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke memeluk Sakura kini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Hyuuga Neji memegangi ujung bibirnya yang nampaknya sedikit robek berkat pukulan dari Uchiha Sasuke .

Tak jauh disampingnya pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala mengasongkan sebuah obat guna menangani luka itu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan kawan . Jika aku jadi dia kurasa kau memang pantas mendapatkannya." Ujar pria itu disertai tawa.

"Kau benar. Pukulannya benar-benar keras!" Balas Neji kemudian .

Sepertinya pukulan yang Neji terima ini sudah setimpal dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Dan berkat pukulan itu Sasuke sadar apa yang akan ia lakuka dengan perasaan cintanya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Udah segini doang? kok makin gaje ?

Sebenernya cerita ini lebih panjang sedikit, cuman gegara koneksi yang tiba-tiba keputus Ceritanya jadi ga ke savee:( . padahal lumayan pegel juga dari tadi ngetik:(. segelintir kisah ketololan Hanabi saat membuat chapter 12 ini :(

Harap Sabar ya pertanyaan seperti kenapa Sakura ngilang? kenapa Sasuke enggan nyusul Sakura dan lain sebagainya akan terungkap di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Dan sepertinya side story singkat pun akan hadir .

Terimakasih bagi para pembaca yang setia menunggu. tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya :)

NB. Jika ide yang hilang itu (khususnya di adegan Itachi Sasuke dan Neji Sasuke) sudah kembali . hanabi akan rombak lagi . Tapi ga janji lohh yaa :d


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © KawaiiHanabi

It Started With A Kiss

Sasuke X Sakura

.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Pria yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun menoleh memndang gadis yang berlari kecil menghampirinya dari pintu masuk depan restoran.

"Sakura?! Apa yang..." Gumamnya .

Sakura berhenti , Gadis itu memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat dari atas kebawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke- _kun_? Kenapa kau nampak berantakan? Sedari tadi kau belum pulang kerumah? Kenap kau terlihat kesal ?Jangan bilang kau berkelahi dengan seseorang?!" Ujar Sakura tanpa henti. Nampak tersirat kekhawatiran di wajah cantiknya itu. Sasuke nampaknya enggan menjawab petanyaan Sakura barusan, dengan cepat ia meraih gadis mungil itu kedalam pelukannya .

Tanpa mereka Sadari beberapa pemuda tengan asyik mengintip di balik pintu tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke memeluk Sakura kini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Ano, Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Sakura yang sedikit gelisah dalam dekapan erat seorang Uchiha Sasuke .

"..Kau memelukku terlalu erat." Ujarnya kemudian .

Merasa malu cepat-cepat Sasuke melepaskan pelukan tiba-tibanya itu dari Sakura. Ia sedikit berdehem menetralisir kecanggungan yang tengah melanda dirinya.

" _Gomen_.." Ucapnya sembari menutup setengah wajah dengan telapak tangannya . Bisa kita intip dari dekat,

rupanya wajah Uchiha bungsu ini tengah blushing akibat kelakuannya sendiri. ck ck ck tidak Uchiha sekali!

Onyx Sasuke mulai menatap Sakura yakin. Dirinya berniat melanjutkan pembicaraannya tadi siang dan

menjelaskan soal perilakunya barusan.

" Sakura, kita harus bicara sekarang." Titahnya .

Sakura melirik jam tangannya sejenak. "Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

Namun sayang beribu saat niatan baik itu kembali terhalang oleh eksistensi seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan hendak menghampiri Sakura . Oh jadi ini orang yang memiliki janji dengan Sakura .

' _Seorang pria?_ '

"Inuzuka- _kun_." Ujar Sakura sembari membungkuk memberi salam sopan pada seorang pria muda dengan tato segitiga merah di wajahnya.

" Ah, Sakura- _san_." Sapa pemuda yang diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang ada

disamping Sakura . "Ah, Uchiha Sasuke- _san_ lama tak bertemu . " Ujarnya sembari membungkuk .

Sasuke pun ikut membungkuk menanggapi salam Kiba- yang diketahui adik dari Kakak Iparnya Uchiha Hana .

Pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu tersenyum hangat pada Sakura. "Sakura- _san_ maaf membuatmu lama menunggu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus tadi." Jelasnya.

Sakura tersenyum maklum menanggapi Kiba. Emeraldnya menatap Sasuke sembari tersenyum . "Ano, Sasuke- _kun_ mungkin kita bisa bicara nanti. Aku ada janji dengan Inuzuka- _kun. Dewa mata_ ."

Namun sebelum Sakura melangkah pergi menjauh darinya cepat-cepat pemuda Uchiha itu menarik tangan Sakura, Kiba dibuat heran karenanya . Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka ini pikirnya.

"Inuzuka. Bisakah aku bicara dengan Sakura malam ini? Ini penting." Ujarnya .

 _Kiba nampak mempertimbangkan jawaban yang akan dia beri. Lah orang dia kan ada acara kencan buta gitu sama Sakura masa tiba-tiba batal gara-gara permintaan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang ujug-ujug begitu?_

"Sebenarnya bagiku tidak masalah tapi Sakura..." Lirik Kiba pada Sakura yang menggeleng pelan kearahnya .

Sorot matanya berbicara 'Jangan biarkan ia bicara denganku!' seperti itulah kira-kira.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang jelas sangat kuat baginya. "Sasuke, kita bisa bicarakan ini lain waktu. ayo Inuzuka- _kun_." Ajaknya pada Kiba.

"Berhentilah menghindariku dan bicaralah padaku sekarang Haruno Sakura!" Tegurnya keras.

Namun tampaknya pemuda pewaris kedua Inu Corp. itu cukup peka dengan keadaan yang tengah dia lihat saat ini. "Tak apa. Nampaknya pembicaraan kalian lebih penting. Aku akan memberitahu keluargamu soal acara ini . Kita bisa makan malam lain waktu." Putus Kiba kemudian.

Pria itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar Restoran dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan sebuah pesan.

"Selesaikanlah masalah kalian dengan baik . "

Mendengar itu Haruno Sakura membungkuk sopan ungkapan permintaan maaf, setelah sekian lama ia kembali menghancurkan kencan buta yang dibuat oleh Ibunya .

.

.

.

.

.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau biacarakan denganku Sasuke!." Ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Dirinya dan Sasuke kini tengah duduk di sebuah taman. Dibangku dekat kolam ikan tempat mereka sering

menghabiskan waktu semasa SMA dulu. Entah kenapa Sasuke memintanya ah tidak menyeretnya ke taman tersebut padahal jelas-jelas restoran adalah tempat paling nyaman untuk berbicara . Apalagi jika kita lihat status mereka sekarang. Haruno Sakura-seorang model internasioal yang tengah merintih kembali karirnya di Jepang. Uchiha Sasuke-seorang Direktur muda yang cukup terkenal dikalangan manusia seusianya? Ia juga terkenal karena sering masuk majalah bisnis berkat prestasi yang telah ia raih dan ketampanannya- tentu saja-.

Sakura kembali mendesah hampir sepuluh menit lamanya mereka duduk berdua di depan kolam ikan namun Sasuke belum juga membalas ucapannya barusan . Sebenarnya apa mau pemuda ini? Tiba-tiba bertemu, mengajaknya makan siang bersama , menanyainya banyak hal, dan tadi tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti itu! Oh kawan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura sedikit memerah. Bagaimana tidak ? Setidaknya dulu ia pernah menyimpan rasa pada pemuda itu kan?.

"Jika tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lebih baik kita pulang." Ujarnya kemudian . Sakura berdiri membelakangi Sasuke dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Dalam gelapnya malam Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandangi Sakura, gadis itu _ngambek_ pikirnya .

"Apa kau masih ingat tempat ini?" Ujar Sasuke pelan . Masih dengan posisinya Sakura membelakangi Sasuke

tanpa berniat berbalik menatap Onyx kelam Sasuke.

Meski dalam keadaan minim cahaya Sasuke tahu Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Memori dalam otak mereka sedikit memutar kanangan masa lalu SMA . Lebih tepatnya saat Sakura menyanyainya soal cinta pertama.

"Kau menanyaiku soal cinta pertama kala itu..." Sambung Sasuke. Sakura masih terus terdiam enggan untuk berbalik. Sama halnya seperti waktu itu Sakura kembali memandangi kolam ikan yang diterangi lampu taman .

Sasuke memandang punggung Sakura dari jauh. "..dan saat itu kau juga secara tidak langsung menyatakan cinta padaku." Ujarya diserati tawa pelan.

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat Sakura malu sendiri. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke menebaknya dengan betul. Ia kira Sasuke tidak akan pernah peka garis bawahi tidak akan pernah, tapi kenyataannya? Hell Uchiha Sasuke ...

ternyata peka!

Sakura berbalik mencoba menyangkal namun betapa kagetnya ia saat tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya. "Ap... Sasuke! kenapa kau bisa ada dibelakangku!" Ujarnya kaget. Emeraldnya juga ikut membulat karena eksistensi Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan jas hitamnya lalu memakaikannya pada Sakura. "Punggungmu terekspos. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan." Ujarnya.

Sakura terdiam? karena itu? Hanya karena itu? Dia pikir ini salah siapa? Sasuke yang mengajaknya-tidak Menyeretnya ketaman.

"Kau yang menyeretku kemari." Gerutunya sembarri mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Sakura memang tak berubah Usia memang sudah 24 tahun tapi kelakuannya masih sama seperti saat mereka SMA dulu.

"Jika kita direstoran aku benci melihat orang lain memandangimu!." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sayup-sayup Sakura masih bisa mendengar suara seksi itu, Ia kembali memerah. _Mou_ Sasuke- _kun_ sejak kapan kau jadi senang menggoda seorang gadis hah?!

"A-apa maksudmu! aku itu...-ah sudahlah." Sakura kembali berjalan dan duduk dibangku taman.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga itu?" Tanya Sasuke .

Sakura sempat bingung. Apa sih mau pemuda didepannya ini . jelas-jelas tadi ia menggombalinya tapi kini tatapan mata dan raut wajahnya kembali serius dan tiba-tiba bertanya soal hubungannya dengan Neji.

Sakura mendesah pelan sebelum menjawabnya. " Hubunganku dengan Hyuuga Neji adalah sebagai rekan bisnis dan sebagai kakak adik . Hubunganku dengan Hyuuga Hiro adalah sebagai anak dan Ibu asuhnya. "

Sakura menyerah dan memberi tahu Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Cukup ia berbohong pada Sasuke soal Neji dan Hiro, lagi pula ia juga merasa bersalah jika harus memanfaatkan Hiro untuk menjauhi Sasuke- ehm kembali _move on_ dari Sasuke maksudnya.

Sasuke terengun mendengarnya. Jadi Hyuuga Neji hanya mengerjainya dan Sakura membohonginya? Hell!

Terkutuklah kau Sasuke yang telah memukuli rekan bisnismu sendiri karena kebohongan seorang wanita! Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya nanti jika ia berhasil kena tipu soal Sakura!

"Kau hanya Ibu asuhnya tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya menuntut penjelasan. Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke mendatangi kursi tempat Sakura duduk dan duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi siang Sasuke. Banyak hal yang terjadi." Ujar Sakura.

"Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang tak jelas Sakura! Berhenti membohongiku!" Ujarnya frustasi ia lelah dibohongi oleh Sakura. Ia muak mendengar hal yang tak pasti seperi itu!

"Aku tidak! Apa pedulimu jika aku berbohong atau tidak padamu Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura .

Ia juga frustasi dengan tingkah Sasuke yang seolah memberi harapan palsu padanya. Ia akan menumpahkan keluh kesahnya pada Sasuke selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

"..." Sasuke diam tak menanggapi Ucapan Sakura. Tidak ia sedang berpikir bagaimana menanggapi situasi ini.

"Lihat? Kau diam. Sebenarnya apa maumu kau bertindak seenaknya. Menyeretku lagi dalam kehidupanmu apa..." Ucapan Sakura terputus saat Sasuke yang entah mengapa memeluknya -lagi- erat.

Merasa tak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan si bungsu Uchiha yang kuatnya minta ampun? Dia pun memukul keras dada Sasuke sambil menangis meluapkan amarah yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Kenapa kau selalu ambigu seperti ini! Apa maksudmu memelukku? berhenti membuatku terus salah paham Sasuke..."

"...Kau jahat! padahal aku sudah bisa melupakan perasaan bodoh ini, tapi gara-gara kau perasaan itu datang lagi!" Sambung Sakura dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelus surai merah muda Sakura sayang, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura seolah enggan melepas gadis bersurai merah muda itu. "Terimakasih. " Ujar Sasuke.

Mendengar Jawaban Sasuke yang rasanya tak masuk akan membuatnya berontak dan berhasil lepas dari pelukannya. "Kau menyebalkan, aku membencimu!"

Pria bersurai dark blue itu kembali memeluk Sakura. "Hn. " Pria itu membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura semakin menangis dan membalas pemeluk hangat Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis merah muda itu tengah menatap lurus ke jalanan. Setelah pertengkaran hebat dengan Sasuke barusan, Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari yang sudah malam. Dari kursi kemudi sesekali onyx milik Sasuke menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Maaf membuatmu menangis." Ujar Sasuke sembari menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di wajah Sakura.

Gadis itu menggeleng dan memegang lembut tangan Sasuke.

"Ini mengangguku." Sasuke menatap jalanan . Sakura heran dengan pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Apa yang menggunya pikirnya.

"Ini soal kau dan Neji. Sebenarnya apa alasanmu pergi ke Paris dengannya kala itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ha-hanya ingin ." Sakura mulai gelalapan. Lambat laun pasti Sasuke akan bertanya soal alasannya itu. Sebenarnya mudah baginya untuk menjelaskan tapi...itu agak.

"Baikalah. Mungkin Neji akan menjawabnya." Sasuke kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Ja-jangan tanyakan soal itu padanya!" Cegah Sakura. Ia menyilangkan kedua tanggannya pertanda tidak boleh. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos bak malaikat .

"Ka-karena...Itu memalukan Sasuke- _kun_." Balas Sakura dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **OMAKE**

"Kenapa kau selalu ambigu seperti ini! Apa maksudmu memelukku? berhenti membuatku terus salah paham Sasuke

..."

"...Kau jahat! padahal aku sudah bisa melupakan perasaan bodoh ini, tapi gara-gara kau

perasaan itu datang lagi!" Sambung Sakura dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelus surai merah muda Sakura sayang, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura seolah enggan melepas gadis bersurai merah muda itu. "Terimakasih. " Ujar Sasuke.

Mendengar Jawaban Sasuke yang rasanya tak masuk akan membuatnya berontak dan berhasil lepas dari pelukannya. "Kau menyebalkan, aku membencimu!"

Pria bersurai dark blue itu kembali memeluk Sakura. "Hn. "

Perlahan wajah Sasuke mendekat menuju telingan Sakura. Bibir pria itu nampak menggumamkan suatu kata yang membuat Sakura kembali menangis .

".. _aishiteru mo_ , Sakura." Mendengar bisikan Sasuke itu sontak membuat Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menangis bahagia.

 **A/N :**

Cukup sekian dulu minna, niat hanabi mau bikin SasuSaku bersatu dulu lalu setelah itu munculah side story

soal kepergian Sakura ke Paris. Terimakasih telah membaca dan mereview ISWAK:). Sampai jumpa minggu

depan:)


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story © **KawaiiHanabi**

It Started With A Kiss

Sasuke X Sakura

 **NB/** _Hanabi anggap ini Side story yang menceritakan alasan mengapa Sakura pergi ke Paris. Kalo kalian mau_

 _anggap flashback atau apapun terserah dehh viss Douzooo!_

.

.

.

.

.

Tak perlu berlama-lama untuk mengantar Sakura pulang karena jalanan Tokyo cukup senggang malam ini.

Senggang? Tentu saja sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam bagaimana tidak senggang huh? Disaat orang lain tertidur mengapa kalian malam lovey-dovey ditaman? Oke mari kita abaikan jalanan Tokyo dan beralih pada dua makluk yang tengah kasmaran ini.

" _Ano_ , Sasuke- _kun kore_..." Ujar Sakura, Gadis merah muda itu memberikan jas yang tadi ia kenakan pada pemilik aslinya .

Sasuke pun mengambilnya dan kembali mengenakan jas itu di tubuh Sakura, Sakura dibuat heran dengan kelakuan Sasuke barusan. "Lebih baik kau pakai ini." Ujar Sasuke sembari membenahi jas yang melekat kebesaran ditubuh Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambalikannya lewat jasa binatu nanti. " Ujar Sakura pelan. Jasa binatu dia bilang? apa tak ada niat bagi Sakura untuk mengambalikannya secara langsung?

Sasuke memandang heran Sakura. "Ah...aku sibuk Sasuke- _kun_. Jika kau bertanya." Balas Sakura diserataisenyum.

"Hn." Ujarnya singkat. Mungkin pria itu marah? tidak dia bukan anak kecil lagi kawan. Itu hanya kebiasaan yang sulit di ubah dan jelas Sakura tahu itu.

Sakura menggeledah tasnya, merogoh ponsel dan segera menyalakannya. Astaga?! Lihat ini banyak sekali _misscall_ terutama dari Sasori. Mungkin ia khawatir karena sudah hampir jam 12 dan sepupu gadisnya masih belum pulang. _W-what_? Jam 12? Oh Sakura kau harus bergegas jika tak ingin dimarahi oleh sepupumu layaknya ibu tiri.

"Baiklah Sasuke- _kun_ sepertinya aku harus pulang. Kau tahu aku akan dapat masalah jika pulang pagi buta seperti ini." Gadis merah muda itu hendak membuka pintu mobil, namun Sasuke masih menguncinya.

"Ayolah Sasuke- _kun_. Sasori- _nii_ bisa membunuhku." Ujar Sakura sembari memohon.

Sejujurnya Sasuke masih enggan melepas Sakura, namun apa daya jika gadis manis itu memaksa untuk turun dengan tatapan memohon seperti itu?

Sasuke menghela nafas , Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun diikuti Sakura. Dirinya kini tengah berada di depan lobby apartemen tempat Sakura tinggal memastikan gadis itu aman. Mereka berpelukan.

" _Jaa nee_ Sasuke- _kun_ . _Oyasuminasai_." Ujar Sakura sembari berlari kecil menuju lobby apartemen meninggalkan Sasuke.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis sembari memandang punggung Sakura sampai menghilang dalam lift. Setelah itu Pria dengan iris onyx sekelam malam itu bejalan menuju mobil , bergegas untuk pulang. Dia perlu istirahat karena besok ada banyak pekerjaan yang menanti , Cih sial...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan mengendap-ngendap menjinjing sepatunya Sakura sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Kepala merah mudanya celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan kiri memastikan bahwa tak ada orang disekitarnya. Perlahan jarinya menekan password pintu apartemen Sasori yang sudah ia hafal.

Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk bisa masuk. Keadaan apartemen yang gelap menandakan bahwa sang pemilik sedang terlelap dikasur kesayangannya. Masih dengan langkah yang pelan Sakura menaruh sepatunya di rak dan mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri.

"Untunglah Sasori- _nii_ sudah tidur." Ujarnya.

Sakura memegangi tembok mencari saklar lampu namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat menabrak seseorang yang ia yakini berbadan lebih besar darinya.

"I..itai." Teriaknya. Pantatnya sukses mencium lantai karena menabrak orang itu.

 _klik_

Lampu menyala. Sasori berdiri disana dengan senyum menyeramkan, bagai boneka chukky yang siap membantai korbannya. "Darimana saja kau huh? apa yang akan dikatakan ibumu jika kau mengacaukan lagi kencan buta dan malah menghabiskan waktu dengan pia lain?!" Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Em, jika hal ini menyangkut Sakura sifatnya akan sangat berbeda menjadi cerewet dan penuh perhatian, karena ia sangat menyayangi Sakua layaknya adik kandung sendiri.

"Sa-sasori- _nii!_ " Pekik Sakura. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan memungut jas milik Sasuke yang tadi sempat terlepas.

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke _ka_?" Sasori menyeringai dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, Melihat hal itu Sakura langsung mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Sakura lelah, ia butuh istirahat karena besok ia harus pergi bekerja dan menemani Hiro. Tapi gadis itu tak bisa dengan mudahnya lepas dari

Sasori, seperti perkiraannya tadi. Ia mendapatkan sebuah masalah dari kakak sepupu karena pulang hampir tengah malam . Hey apakah kau itu _cinderella? Datederella_? Entahlah..

Sasori duduk di sofa di depan tv lcdnya dengan santai. Melihat pose Sasori yang dibilang 'santai' seperti itu membuat Sakura enggan untuk duduk diatas juga. Ia memilih duduk dilantai sembari menunduk, di samping Sasori tepatnya. Oh Pria berwajah baby face ini sedang dalam angry-mode-on.

Hening

Mereka tak juga bicara, Sasori membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Jadi ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Sasori yang sudah dalam kondisi lebih ya kau tau maksudku lebih 'melembut' seperti itu.

Sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk menoleh menatap iris madu Sasori. "Ma-maksud Sasori- _nii_?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tak mengerti, kau pergi untuk menghindari Uchiha itu tapi kau kembali bersamanya." Jelas Sasori. Ah, ya dahulu saat Sakura pergi ke Paris ia tak mengatakan apapun, Sasori hanya menerka itu karena Sasuke. Ia sedikit penasaran sebenarnya, sedikit. Meski Sakura adiknya sepupunya ia harus bisa memberi ruang bagi Sakura dan juga sekarang bukankah Sakura harus bercerita? aku yakin bukan Sasori saja yang ingin tahu tapi kalian juga kan, baiklah...

 _Awal Dari Segalanya -Side Story-_

Semuanya berawal dari sana, saat ia hendak mengambil file di kediaman Uchiha ia tak sengaja memergoki Sasuke dan Saara yang tengah ehmm-berciuman-ehmm di kamar Uchiha Sasuke yang masih memegang STATUS sebagai KEKASIH-nya.

Ini sebuah cobaan, disaat gadis bermarga Haruno itu mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Sasuke, Ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau orang yang Sasuke cintai itu Saara. Sakura tahu Sasuke itu memiliki orang yang ia cintai dimasa lalu. Tapi siapakah yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Uchiha? Oke ini gila memang kisah cinta mereka tidak dimulai layaknya pasangan normal lainnya. Mereka tiba-tiba berciuman dan BOOM terlahirlah sepasang kekasih yang sempat menghebohkan dunia maya.

Kala itu identitas Sasuke masih dirahasiakan dari publik-terkecuali anak KIHS karena mereka sendiri yang menyaksikan adegan ciuman itu-, berbagai artikel medsos menyebutnya dengan sebutan . Uchiha Sasuke sendiri selain seorang pangeran KIHS ia juga anak dari pengusaha terkenal Fugaku Uchiha, klise dan drama memang tapi begitulah kenyataan yang ada. oke sepertinya cerita ini jadi agak melenceng dari topik. Tapi memang benar sebelum memutuskan pergi ke Paris, seseorang dari masa lalu Sasuke itu sempat mengiriminya pesan singkat yang membuat Haruno Sakura mau tak mau harus mengiyakannya.

 **From : 010-XXX-XXX**

 _Bisakah kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Ini tentang Sasuke-kun ._

 _Okamoto Saara_

Dengan mudahnya Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Saara untuk bertemu di keesokan harinya, Mereka di Kafe yang tak jauh dari KIHS. Gadis merah muda itu duduk di sisi jendela dengan memakai celana jeans dan baju bermotif bunga Sakura berwarna merah mudanya. Ahh sudah musim semi tak terasa kelulusan tinggal beberapa minggu lagi .

 _Klining_

Lonceng tanda pelanggan masuk berbunyi,munculah Saara yang datang dengan dress putihnya. Ia sangat cantik Sakura akui itu. Saara mengampil tempat duduk dihadapan Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk sopan memberi salam-mengingat ia masih keturunan kerajaan- Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung. Ya lagi pula ini kan pertemuan perdana mereka yang pertama setelah kejadian tak mengenakan wakti itu ehm.

" Maaf aku terlambat Sakura- _san_." Ujar Saara sopan.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya "Tidak kebetulan aku tak ada urusan jadi, oh ya Apa yang akan kau bicarakan Okamoto- _san_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini tentang Sasuke- _kun_..." Saara memberi jeda sebelum meneruskan pembicaraannya. "Bisakah kau melepaskannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menatap miris jalanan didepannya. Ditengah kelopak bunga Sakura yang mulai bermerkaran, dirinya duduk termenung , perkataan Saara masih teringat jelas dikepalanya .

 _"...Bisakah kau melepaskannya? "_ Kenapa Sakura harus melepasnya? ah tidak kenapa wanita itu yang harus memintanya bukan Sasuke sendiri?

 _"Kau tahu, sejak dulu Sasuke mencintaiku. Namun dulu aku belum bisa menerimanya, lama berpisah akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku menginginkan Sasuke-kun. Jadi bisakah kau melepaskannya untuku?"_ Ingin sekali Sakura berteriak membalas Ucapan tak sopan wanita itu. Namun sayangnya ia tak bisa, ia takut dengan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke memang mencintai wanita ini.

 _"Aku tahu kau dan Sasuke-kun terpaksa berkencan karena sebuah skandal dan identitas Sasuke-kun masih dirahasiakan. Tapi coba kau pikirkan jika suatu hari nanti rahasia itu terbongkar, bisa kau bayangkan jika anak pengusaha terkenal terlibat skandal dengan model amatiran. Itu memalukan."_ Lihat? Ucapan wanita ini memang kurang ajar.

" _Kuharap kau pikirkan kembali, Sakura-san. Karena bagaimana pun ini tentang Sasuke-kun. apa kau tak kasian dia ada disampingmu tapi perasaannya bersamaku?. Sekali lagi tolong pikirkan baik-baik. Saya permisi._ "

Sampai akhir pun Haruno Sakura tak mampu membalas perkataanya. Sakit rasanya memang, Sasuke ada disampingnya dengan status sebagai kekasihnya tapi ia memikirkan wanita lain? Meski hubungan mereka tak didasari sebuah cinta tapi setidaknya Sakura menyimpan perasaan untuk Sasuke!

.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuannya dengan Saara harus kembali terulang namun kali ini Saara sedang berkencan dengan Sasuke. Pria pantat ayam itu menolak berkencan dengan Sakura dan memilih berkencan dengan Saara? Pantas saja. Untung saja ana Neji saat itu, jadi ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk menghindari perasaan bodoh ini.

... _(Kejadian ini berlangsung di Chapter sebelumnya) ..._

"Kau benar..." ujarnya. Sakura menggenggam ponselnya lebih kuat seakan ingin menghancurkannya.

"Kami memang tak memiliki hubungan. Naruto, Hinata- _chan_ maaf sudah membohongi kalian semua tentang hubungan ini. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu." Emeraldnya memandang Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Ia tersenyum getir. "...perasaanku bukan sebuah kebohongan. "

 _Trak_

Ponsel yang sedari tadi Sakura genggam terjatuh tepat disamping Sasuke saat ia selesai bicara dan bergegas keluar cafe tadi.

"Sepertinya ucapanku itu memang benar ya?"

Sasuke memungut ponsel itu, terpampang jelas foto dirinya yang menjadi latar ponsel milik Sakura. Ia ingat betul dimana itu. Itu saat dirinya tengah membaca buku diperpustakaan, dan Sakura memotretnya diam-diam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Neji sepertinya berusaha menyusul Sakura yang sudah lari keluar cafe tanpa menghiraukan keadaan absurd disana.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Uchiha Sasuke!" Seru Naruto dengan nada lantang yang membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe menatap mereka penasaran.

Sasuke masih menggenggam ponsel yang terjatuh tadi. Pikirannya kacau sekarang.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Sasuke- _kun_ masih mencintaiku. Dia hanya bermain-main dengan Haruno- _san_. " Saara kembali membuka suara, Naruto geram hendak membalas perkataan Saara namun.

"Cukup.." Sasuke berujar sambil menahan amarahnya yang sudah dipuncak. "Berhenti mencampuri urusanku lagi! " bentaknya.

Sasuke memilih keluar kafe meninggalkan Saara yang masih syok dengan ucapannya barusan dan Naruto yang sedari tadi memandangnya tajam.

Diluar kafe, sesekali onyx hitam milik Sasuke mencari gadisnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sakura sudah tidak ada. Segera ia masuk kemobil dan duduk dibangku kemudi. Ia menstarter mobilnya membelah jalanan kota yang belum cukup ramai ini.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu memandang kosong jalanan kota. Tak lama kemudian setetes air turun dari matanya yang cantik.

"..." Neji menyodorkan selembar tisu kering pada Sakura. Gadis itu tak mengiraukannya dan masih menatap jalanan dengan pandangan kosong.

Saat Sakura berlari keluar kafe tadi Neji berhasil menyusulnya dan menculiknya ke mobil mendahului Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura menolak tapi karena Neji memaksa Sakura akhirnya mau ikut dengannya. Namun sampai detik ini gadis itu belum membuka suaranya. Ia bahkan lupa jika ponselnya terjatuh dan kini ada pada keka- maksudku pada Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Ckittt~_

Neji memberhentikan mobil miliknya dan menatap Sakura lembut. "Hey? Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Aku kakakmu ingat?" Ujar Neji dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Hanya pada adik-adiknya ia berbicara seperti ini.

Sakura menoleh Iris Emeraladnya menatap Neji dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Air mata itu akan segera tumpah.

"Neji- _nii_..." Ujar Sakura lirih.

"Apa...apa jatuh cinta semenyakitkan ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada bergetar. Neji prihatin melihatnya, sepertinya ia mengerti perasaan gadis yang baru jatuh cinta ohh~

"Hey apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Neji lembut. Sakura masuk dalam pelukan Neji dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau boleh menceritakannya padaku, semua." Tutur Neji sembari mengusap surai merah muda Sakura sayang. -hanya imajinasiku apa disini Neji memang sangat lembut? Well karakter seseorang memang bisa berubah jika itu menyangkut suatu hal yang ia cintai.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia pun mulai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, hubungan absurd yang mereka jalani, munculnya Saara cinta pertama Sasuke, dan... ah tentu saja ia tidak menceritakan kalau mereka berdua bertemu dan menjalin hubungan aneh karena ciuman mendadak.

Neji mengangguk paham "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakura?" Tanya Neji kemudian.

Sakura menggeleng dalam Neji. "Sasuke membenciku, ia menyukai orang lain. " Jawab Sakura lirih. Entah kenapa mendengarnya Neji merasa panas dan ingin melayangkan bogem ke wajah tampan Sasuke karena sudah seenaknya mempermainkan -orang yang ia anggap- adiknya.

"...beberapa minggu lagi kelulusan, kisah bodoh ini mungkin berakhir dan aku akan kembali ke Fukouka." Ujar Sakura kemudian. Neji menghela nafas kasar.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan disana nanti? kuliah? berhenti jadi model." Tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Ia tak yakin jika nanti hubungan palsunya terkuak ke media karirnya sebagai model amatiran-seperti yang Saara bilang akan selamat. Ia pun akan di cap sebagai orang yang suka tebar sensasi demi mendongkrak popularitas, tapi kalian sendiri tahu bukan itu alasan sebenarnya.

"Aku mengerti, jika hubunganmu berakhir karir modelmu juga akan tamat. " Ujar Neji.

Sakura masih menangis sesegukan, kenapa cintanya begitu lebay dan rumit!

"...sebenarnya aku akan menetap di Paris, beberapa hari lagi aku akan berangkat kesana." Ujar Neji.

Emerald Sakura menatapnya kaget. "Neji- _nii_ mau meninggalkanku yang sedang patah hati begitu?!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak. Sakura kembali menangis dan melempar tissu yang tadi Neji berikan padanya.

"Heyy, berhentilah menangis. Dengarkan aku dulu!. " Ujar Neji. Ia memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan menatap Emerald milik Sakura lembut.

"...Jika kau mau aku bisa membantumu debut di Paris, dan kau bisa mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Sasuke jika memang ia tak menginginkannya. "

Mendengar itu Sakura memasang tatapan bertanya . " _Hountou_?" Neji mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi sebelumnya kau harus membicarakan masalahmu ini dengan Sasuke. " Mendengar penuturan Neji. Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Sekarang ia harus bisa menyisihkan ego dan perasaannya dahulu, Ia akan berbicara serius dengan Sasuke nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau ada waktu?"

"Tidak."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke kita perlu bicara."

"..."

"Sasuke kita perlu bicara ini soal..."

"Maaf aku ada urusan."

"Hanya sebentar Sasuke, ini tentang hubungan..." Sasuke Uchiha menghempaskan tangan Sakura. Ia selalu seperti ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengacuhkan Sakura dengan alasan sibuk dengan hal lain.

"Urusanku lebih penting." Ujarnya kemudian.

Setiap kali Sakura mencoba berbicara dengan Sasuke namun pria tampan itu selalu menghindarinya. Sampai suatu hari ia tahu kalau alasan Sasuke selalu menghindar adalah Saara. Demi bersama Saara, Sasuke mengabaikannya. Setidaknya itu yang Sakura tangkap saat itu.

"Baiklah jika ini yang kau inginkan Sasuke," Ujar gadis itu lirih saat eeraldnya tak sengaja menangkap pria yang ia sayangi bersama dengan Saara di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Perlahan kaki Sakura mulai melangkah jauh dari tempat itu, dengan berat hati ia harus merelakan apa yang ia lihat hari ini. Kaki jenjangnya perlahan memasuki mobil hitam yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya.

Menunggu Sakura selesai mengamati Sasuke bila kalian ingin tahu.

Perlahan Sakura mulai menurunkan topi yang ia kenakan hingga menutupi matanya, namun karena kepekaan sang manager yang tadi sempat melihat emerald indah itu berkaca-kaca sontak menimbulkan pertanyaan besar dibenaknya. "Sakura- _san_.." Tegur Yamato sang manager . cepat-cepat gadis bermarga Haruno itu menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Yamato- _san_ , bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" Tanyanya lirih.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Yamato menoleh dan mengangguk mengiyakan pemintaan model cantik itu.

"Ini tentang wawancara ku dengan majalah Date. Bisakah kau hubungi Nona Hong dan memintanya untuk mewawancaraiku malam ini? Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan dan ini sangat penting." Jelasnya.

Mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan membuat Yamato kaget. "Hal penting maksudmu apa? Jangan bilang..."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya. Sebenarnya Yamato tahu apa hal penting yang dimaksud oleh Sakura itu,

Skandal tentang hubungannya dengan pria berinisial US tersebut. Selama ini banyak majalah-majalah yang ingin sekali untuk mengklarifikasi hubungan mereka itu, namun hingga saat ini Orochimaru-si kepala agensi- melarang modelnya untuk angkat bicara mengingat karir Sakura yang sedang meroket saat itu. Berkat kekuatan Orochimaru lah identitas Sasuke selama ini tersembunyi, lah bukankah Uchiha Fans Club atau apalah itu mengetahui semuanya? Lantas mengapa mereka tak membocorkannya pada media. See? sebut saja ini solidaritas antar anggota dengan prinsip Sasuke itu milik warga KIHS bersama. Secara mudahnya bayangkan saja jika Sasuke sampai masuk media dan ketahuan berpacaran dengan model yang sedang ngetrend pasti dia juga ikut terkenal kan? Lalu bersyukurnya lagi fans Sasuke tambah banyak dong? Nah ini lah intinya Fans Sasuke yang semakin banyak membuat para warga KIHS makin sulit mendekati Sasuke. Lah wong Fansnya yang sesekolah aja jarang-jarang bisa ngedeketin tuh Sasuke, apalagi kalo se-Tokyo. Makin susah kali. Oke kita abaikan para UFO-atau apalah itu saya lupa- dan kembali ke Sakura dan Yamato.

" Ini adalah keputusan yang saya ambil setelah berbicara dengannya tadi. " Sakura memang sebelumnya sudah berdiskusi dengan kepala ular itu jauh-jauh hari untuk mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Tapi..." Yamato masih ragu untuk menuruti keinginan Sakura itu.

"Yamato- _san_ , kontrakku akan berakhir setelah lulus nanti, aku mengambil keputusan ini karena aku akan meninggalkan agensi dan karirku di Jepang. "

Jika sudah mendengar hal itu Yamato tak bisa menolak lagi. "Baiklah.." Yamato menghela nafas dan segera menghubungi Nona Hong -reporter majalah Date- . Dengan berat hati ia mengiyakan keputusan Sakura meskipun itu adalah jalan yang salah menututnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sakura berada sekarang, disebuah kafe tempat ia akan membongkar semua kebohongan yang ia lakukan. Membebaskan Sasuke dari ikatan bodoh yang ia buat. Gadis merah muda itu menyesap coklat panas yang tadi ia pesan.

"Maaf Nona Hong, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuat terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Sakura sopan.

Wanita yang ditaksir masih berusia 30 tahunan itu menggeleng. "Ah, tidak perlu. Bisakah kita mulai wawancaranya sekarang Sakura- _san_?" Tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Sudah saatnya.

Nona Hong mulai menyalakan Notebooknya dan tak lama kemudian mengetikan beberapa kata didalamnya .

"Sebelumnya terima kasih karena kau telah mau diwawancarai oleh majalah kami, mengingat sulit sekali untuk di wawancarai." Candanya.

Sakura pun tertawa mendengarnya. "Ya, suatu kehormatan bagiku. "

"Baiklah Sakura-san, pertanyaan pertama yang akan saya ajukan adalah soal skandal hubunganmu dengan seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat membuat banyak orang bertanya-tanya. Jika boleh aku tahu siapakah orang itu? Apakah kalian masih berkencan?" Tanya Nona Hong dengan serius . Sakura mencengkram pakaiannya dengan erat.

"Kami..." Ia ada di sini untuk menjelaskan hal itu. Ia tak boleh goyah. Ini yang terbaik . Pikirnya.

"Kami tak menjalin hubungan yang sebenarnya. Aku sengaja merekayasa hal itu untuk keuntunganku tersendiri. " Jelas Sakura. Kepalanya menunduk memandang lantai putih kafe.

"Maksudmu, kau hanya membuat skandal untuk mendongkrak popularitas?" Pertanyaan Nona Hong ini agak sedikit... ya kalian tahu maksudnya.

Sakura tersenyum getir . "Hubungan kami lebih rumit dari itu tapi yang jelas. Aku memanfaatkannya dan jangan sangkut pautkan pria itu lagi. "

Nona Hong pun menuliskan semua perkataan Sakura kedalam Notebooknya. "Baiklah, Sakura- _san_ aku yakin sebagi seorang publik figure kau pasti tahu apa dampaknya dari skandalmu itu?"

Pertanyaan yang kembali dilontarkan Nona Hong tak membuat Sakura mundur. Ia sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusannya. "Tentu tahu. Maka dari itu aku bersedia diwawancara dan berniat rehat dari dunia model untuk fokus dengan studiku." Jelasnya.

Nona Hong mengangguk dan kembali mengetiknya.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan lain pun kembali dilontarkan Nona Hong namun pertanyaan ini bersifat umum,seperti pertanyaan bagaimana rasanya menjadi model? Mengapa kau tertarik menjadi model? Bagaimana kau memulai karirmu di dunia model? dan sejenisnya.

 _Tuk ._

Nona Hong menutup Notebooknya, pertanda bahwa wawancaranya telah selesai. Melirik jam tangan pada pergelangan tangannya Haruno Sakura harus segera pulang, ia tak mau membuat sepupu bayinya khawatir. Namun belum sempat hendak pamit pergi Nona Hong memulai kembali percakapannya.

"Sakura-san...Maaf jika aku ikut campur tapi...kenapa kau harus berbohong?" Tanya Nona Hong . Emerald

Sakura memandang wanita dengan rambut hitam bergelombang itu sejenak.

"Apa maksud anda dengan berbohong. Bagaimana...?" Tanyanya.

Nona Hong tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya? Aku dulu sedikit menaruh minat untuk mempelajari psikologis. Jadi aku bisa tahu kau berbohong atau tidak lagi pula ini sangat berguna untuk karirku sebagai reporter. Aku tak mau menulis berita bohong." Ujar Nona Hong.

Sakura tertohok mendengarnya. Ia menatap miris kisahnya yang sudah dicap rekayasa oleh orang lain.

"Maafkan aku tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Soal hubunganku itu memang benar."

Nona Hong menghela nafasnya. Bukan bukan itu yang ia maksud. "Bukan itu, maksudku soal kau yang memanfaatkannya. Meskipun ini kali pertama kita bertemu tapi sebagai reporter instingku mengatakan kau bukan orang yang seperti itu Sakura- _san_."

Sakura sedikit lega mendengarnya. "Terimakasih karena telah mempercayaiku." Ujarnya .

"Jadi? Mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku." Tanya Nona Hong sembari tersenyum .

Sakura tertawa menanggapinya, sepertinya ia akan berteman baik dengan reporter itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ano, Tou-sama Kaa-sama akhir minggu ini aku akan pergi ke Paris."

Mendengar ucapan putri semta wayangnya sontak membuat Kizashi dan Mebuki segera menoleh. Mereka baru sajaberkumpul besama tapi kenapa Sakura hendak pergi meninggalkan mereka lagi.

"Sayang kau kan baru kembali ke rumah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke Paris?" Tanya Nyonya Haruno itu.

Kizashi pun tak kalah terkejutnya, baru beberapa menit ia bersama putri kecilnya tapi akhir minggu nanti dia sudah akan pergi lagi, ke Paris pula No! itu tidak boleh terjadi. "Ya benar. Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana sayang? kenapa ini mendadak sekali?"

"Aku akan masuk kuliah dan debut sebagai model disana ." Jelasnya pada Mebuki dan Kizashi.

Mebuki mengerutkan dahu heran. "Kau kan bisa memulai kuliah di Jepang sayang, lagipula kau kan model yang cukup terkenal disini." Jelas Mebuki yang merayu anaknya agar tetap tinggal di Jepang.

"Aku ingin pengalaman baru Kaa-sama, Tou-sama jika aku sudah siap aku akan kembali ke Jepang ,berhenti menjadi model dan meneruskan Haruno Corp. " Pinta Sakura.

Ya, Kizashi memang ingin Sakura meneruskan Haruno Corp. tapi tak bisakah putrinya itu tetap kuliah di Jepang saja? Lagi pula jika ingin kuliah keluar negeri kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Eropa sana? Pikir Kizashi yang tak rela jauh dari anak kesayangannya-lagi.

"Apa kau akan tinggal sendirian di Sana?" Tanya Kizashi kemudian .

Dengan cepat Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku akan tinggal sementara bersama Neji-nii, aku juga akan bekerja

di agensinya.

Jika sudah begitu apa yang bisa Kizashi lakukan. Ia akan mencoba menuturi keinginan Sakura dan mempercayakan semuana pada Hyuuga Neji. Orang yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Tapi ingat jangan menelantarkan kami disini!" Ujar Kizashi. Mendengar permintaannya disetujui membuat Haruno Sakura senang dan segera memeluk ayah tercintanya itu.

Haruno Mebuki hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama Sakura dan ibunya membiarkan sang ayah istirahat dalam ruangannya. Pelan-pelan Sakura menutup pintu ruang rawat ayahnya itu, Saat hendak pamit tidur pada Ibunya, Mebuki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura-chan mau bercerita dengan Kaa-san?" Tanya Mebuki disertai senyuman hangatnya.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Haruno Sakura kembali mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Mebuki setelah sekian itu ia mengangis dalam pelukan ibunya dan berharap semoga keputusan yang ia ambil itu benar.

.

.

.

" _Sayonara_ , Sasuke...- _kun_."

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

mohon maaf ya kalo ceritanya rada ngawur maklumin aja orang shitsuren mah labil gini, Untungnya ada Itachi beserta rekannya di Akatsuki yang selalu menemani hari indah hanabi:) meski cuman nempel di tembok si xD! haha abaikanlah curhatan hanabi ini .

Nah jadi bagaimana apakah chap ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian soal kepergian Sakura?

ISWAK memang sebentar lagi akan tamat, terimakasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah mampir, bersedia review,

fav and follow Arigatougozaimashita:)

See you in the next chapterrrr!


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © KawaiiHanabi

It Started With A Kiss

Sasuke X Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura gadis musim semi itu duduk anggun di depan meja rias. Dirinya kini tengah memoleskan sedikit make up untuk wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Harus dia akui ia lelah, menjadi model dan memegang kendali perusahaan bukan pekerjaan yang mudah baginya-meski Sasori juga ikut andil dalam mengurus Haruno Corp.-

Sebenarnya ia lelah bukan karena pekerjaan saja tapi ada beberapa hal yang terus membebani pikirannya beberapa hari belakangan ini, tepatnya pekan lalu saat ia melihat Neji memiliki memar di wajahnya. Tentu saja ia khawatir kala itu, saat mendengar ceritanya darimana ia mendapat memar itu tentu saja membuat Sakura kaget karena pelaku itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang menemuinya malam itu. Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Sakura cepat-cepat meminta maaf meski tak dapat dipungkiri kalau saat itu Neji juga bersalah karena sudah usil mengarang cerita demi menggoda bungsu Uchiha itu. Walau bagaimanapun Sakura sangat berterimakasih karenanya.

Tapi Hanabi itu bukan permasalahan yang bisa dibilang membenani pikiran, -memang bukan- lantas kenapa hal itu membenani Sakura? Begini cerita yang sebenarnya soal perkataan Neji tempo hari pada Sasuke kalau ia akan dijodohkan dengan Sakura semuanya itu ada benarnya. Rencananya jika kencan Sakura dan Inuzuka Kiba gagal maka mau tak mau Sakura harus menikah dengan Neji. Keluarga Neji memang tidak bersalah karena menginginkan Sakura menjadi Ibu dalam artian yang sesunggunya tapi bukankah caranya ini agak sedikit keterlaluan?

Neji bilang kalau ia akan berbicara pada para tetua dengan masalah ini dan walla! para tetua itu tetap enggan mengalah dan malah terang-terangan menginginkan Sakura. Haah Semoga saja Nejidapat menepati janjinya untuk segera menikah. Dan Sakura bisa benar-benar bebas dari perjodohan yang sangat ia benci itu. Kalian sebelumnya sudah tahu kan prinsip Haruno Sakura dengan cinta pertamanya? Sekarang ia sudah bersama Sasuke apa ia harus kembali melepasnya hanya karena perjodohan-No! Ingatkan jaman SMA saja saat di paksa ikut gokkon dan bertunangan dengan orang asing Sakura main kabur-kaburan dari Ibunya. Nah Sekarang ia sudah ada tambatan hati bisa jadi kawin lari kan? -Oke kita hentikan obrolan aneh ini-

"Ah. para orang tua itu ." Ujar Sakura sembari mengakhiri ritual paginya. Dirinya kini berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur apartemen Sasori. -Sampai sekarang Sakura masih menumpang di apartemen sepupunya itu.-

" _Ohayou_." Sapa Sasori dengan mata yang masih merem melek. Dia masih mengantuk ternyata.

" _Ohayou Nii-san_." Balas Sakura.

Gadis itu kembali berkutat menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan untk bersiap pergi. mengingat ini sudah hampir pukul 7 pagi dan ia ada janji untuk mengantar Hiro spergi ke play group hari ini.

" Kau mau pergi kemana Sakura? " Tanya Sasori yang kini tengah melahap sepotong roti bakar yang tadi Sakura sediakan.

" Mengantar Hiro dan ada sedikit urusan, mungkin aku akan pulang sore atau malam. " Jawabnya.

Sasori kembali menggigit sepotong roti itu, mengunyahnya sembari menampakan sebuah seringai menggoda.

"Mau menghabiskan kencan dengan Uchiha ya?" Tanyanya.

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Sakura salah tingkah sendiri, semenjak Sasori tahu Sakura kembali berhubungan dengan Sasuke, Sasori jadi makin sering menggodanya, seperti sekarang apa-apa selalu dikaitkan dengan Sasuke. Hobi sekali sepupunya ini dengan hubungannya dengan Sasuke ah tambahkan juga Itachi dan Neji didalamnya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku dan dia sibuk _nii-san_ dan kami tidak berkencan."

Sasori manggut-manggut seolah mengerti akan penjelasan yang Sakura berikan tadi. Matanya kini mengamati Makanan yang tengah Sakura masukan kedalam wadah dengan rapi. "Kau membuat _bentou_?" Tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

" _For your boyfriend_?." Goda Sasori-lagi dengan logat so inggrisnya-yang sialnya lagi benar-benar fasih.

Sakura mendengus sebal saat setelahnya Sasori mencomot tamagoyaki di wadah yang sudah ia tata rapi itu. " .Berkencan _Nii-san_. Lagipula aku pun membuatkanmu dan Hiiro masing-masing satu ." Jelasnya sambil kembali membenahi makanan yang sempat dicomot Sasori.

Sasori tercengang. "E-eh? _Maji_? Kalian menghabiskan malam bersama tapi tak berkencan?" Ujarnya tak percaya.

"Hentikanlah _Nii-san_ cepat bereskan sarapanmu dan segera mandi lalu pergi ke kantor."

Mendengar ucapan sepupu merah mudanya itu Sasori pun segera mengiyakan memakan sisa Saraoannya dan mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi . "Haii _Imouto-chan_." Ujarnya sebelum menghilang di balik tembok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap Sekertaris yang membawa kiriman paket untuknya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sasuke- _sama_ tadi ada seseorang yang menitipkan barang ini untuk tuan. disini tertulis dari Haruno Sakura- _san_. " Ujar si sekertaris cantik yang dikenal bernama Yamanaka Ino ini.

" Aa. Kau bisa simpan di meja itu dan kembali bekerja. " Ujar Sasuke singkat.

Mengerti dengan perintah sang atasan Ino langsung menaruh tas jinjing itu di meja tamu dan segera meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke, dengan pamit terlebih dulu tentunya . "Saya permisi Sasuke-sama. "

Sasuke, apa sih yang pemuda tampat berambut emo itu lakukan. Ohh dia sedang sibuk memeriksa beberapa proposal dan laporan perusahaan rupanya, Dasar workholic! Sebentar lagi kan jam makan siang rehatlah dulu Sasuke jangan memaksakan diri.

Setelah selesai memilah beberapa proposal dan memeriksa laporan perusahaannya ia pun beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya menuju meja tempat Ino menaruh barang pemberian Sakuranya tadi. -Sakuranya kau bilang? Cih ngaku-ngaku memiliki hubungan yang jelas saja belum!-

"Dia benar-benar sibuk rupanya." Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sembari meraih tas jinjing kertas yang ada dimejanya itu.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat didepan meja dan membuka tas jinjing itu, Ada jasnya yang pekan lalu ia pinjamkan pada Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Eh tunggu ada secarik kertas yang menempel disana .

 _Maaf baru sempat mengembalikannya_

 _Terimkasih dan selamat menikmati makan siangmu_

 _PS: Untuk membayar sewa jasmu_

 _Beloved Sakura_

Sasuke mengambil sebuah wadah berisi makanan dalam tas jinjing itu. ah ini pasti bayaran atas sewa jasnya waktu itu. Sakura itu benar-benar... jika ingin membuatkan _bentou_ bilang saja dari tadi make modus balas jasa segala kan dengan senang hati pasti akan Sasuke terima. Dengan begini ia bisa menunjukan pada Itachi kalau ia juga mendapatkan...

" Oh _Otouto_ waktunya makan siang, menu hari ini..." Ujar Itachi yang entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Sasuke sembari menenteng wadah tingkat 3 pemberian istrinya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kerja .

- _bentou_ dan tak harus lagi makan siang bersama Itachi yang pasti akan selalu datang ke ruangan saat makan siang seperti saat ini.

"Kembalilah keruanganmu aniki hari ini aku sudah dapat makan siang. " Ujar Sasuke.

Namun bukan Itachi namanya jika ia langsung mengidahkan perkataan adik bungsu tercintanya itu. Tanpa beban ia duduk di sofa dan mulai menilik-nilik bentou yang sudah Sasuke buka entah sejak kapan.

"Ehh, kau juga memiliki _bentou_. " Ujar Itachi . "Beli dimana? Seperi buatan rumahan ya . "

Ingin sekali ia memukul aniki yang selalu kepo ini untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran tapi karena Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha yang menjunjung tinggi tatakrama dan Norma kesopanan dengan berat hati ia harus menahannya.

"Hn. Seseorang membuatnya. Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu membagi makan siangmu denganku lagi. Sampaikan terimakasihku pada Kakak Ipar. " Ujar Sasuke .

Sama halnya seperti yang Sasori lakukan pada Sakura tadi. Ia manggut-manggut seolah paham . "Sakura- _chan ka_? " Tanyanya .

"Hn." Sasuke pun hanya membalas alakadarnya, ini memang sudah adatnya kali ya.

"Kalian mulai berkencan? "

"Tentu kami...belum berkencan. " Sasuke baru ingat kalau ia hanya menyatakan perasaannya saja, tidak memberikan kepastian yang jelas pada Sakura soal hubungan mereka kedepannya. Ck, sial padahal saat itu adalah momen yang tepat Sasuke. Andai kau bisa romantis sedikit saja. Meski itu cuman seuprit Sasuke.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya . "Ck, Kau memang bodoh Sasuke. Dulu tak memperjuangkannya, setelah kembali bertemu kau tak memberi kepastian. Kau itu laki-laki bukan?"

Mendengar pernyataan tak mengenakan dari kakaknya itu Sasuke pun berniat menyanggahnya. Pridenya di pertaruhkan disini. "Bukan begitu. Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. " Ujar Sasuke.

Itachi mulai membuka dan melahap bentou buatan Hanna sang istri tercintanya. " Kapan? Kalian langsung menikah atau mulai berkencan? " Tanya Itachi .

Perapatan siku mulai mucul di dahi indah Sasuke. Kesal? Tentu...Sangat. "Kenapa kau senang sekali mengurusi urusanku?" Tanyanya dengan nada setengah kesal.

"Oh itu. Karena aku ikut bertanggung jawab atas kisah cintamu." Jelas Itachi sambil kembali menikmati makan siangnya. Memang jarang sekali mereka makan sambil bicara. Hey kau kemana tatakrama saat makan yang diajarkan kakek Madara waktu itu. Lupakanlah lagi pula ini bukan meja makan kan?

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran . "Ha? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Itachi menaruh sumpitnya dan mulai menjelaskan pada Sasuke, "Kau ingat Saara menolakmu karena siapa?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau." Dan entah kenapa ini mulai terdengar menyebalkan.

"Siapa yang memberi tahu artikel soal Sakura?" Tanya Itachi selanjutnya.

Sasuke mulai menerawang, kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat ia mengetahui soal skandal Sakura dan dirinya.

"Kau. " Ujar Sasuke saat Itu juga .

"Baiklah kalau begitu selamat melanjutkan pekerjaanmu baka _otouto_. " Itachi pun bangkit beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar menyentuh gagang pintu untuk meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke , ia berbalik ke dan menatap Sasuke.

"Oh ya tadi aku bertemu Sakura-chan, dia bilang mau pergi ke Korea karena urusan pekerjaan dalam waktu dekat.". Ujar Itachi sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapinya, Ia masih mencerna maksud perkataan Itachi.

"Maksudku jika kau ingin melamarnya lebih baik lakukan sekarang, sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Kau tau kan korea itu penuh dengan pria tampan dan romantis sepertiku hahahahahaha. " Canda Itachi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

Well Itachi- _kun_ perkataanmu barusan membuat Uchiha Sasuke kita ini malah ketar-ketir sendiri. Masa iya sih Sakura nanti kembali ke Jepang sembari memboyong para Idol dan aktor tampan dari Korea sana. Jangan salah Sakura juga cukup terkenal di Korea loh, selain model ia juga memiliki Agensi yang dibentuknya bersama Sasori dan Itachi hampir 1 tahun ada salahnya berinvestasi pada beberapa perusahaan. Itung-itung untuk tabungan masa depan.

Segera bertindaklah Sasuke ayo tinggalkan laporan dan proposal sialan yang memusingkan itu dan temui gadis pujaanmu, kau tak mau dia diambil orang kan? haha.

" _Baka aniki_." Ujar Sasuke. _See?_ perkataan Itachi berhasil memanasinya. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Kau tak mau ditinggal gadismu lagi kan Sasuke? _Good luck_ dengan keputusanmu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh..." Sakura mendesah pelan setelah menerima panggilan telepon dari Neji. Iya tadi memintai tolong padanya agar menjaga Hiro selama 3 hari kedepan. Ia ada urusan bisnis di Singapura. Hiro yang memintanya, pria kecil itu lebih memilih bermalam bersama Sakura daripada ditinggal di Mansion Hyuuga bersama kakek neneknya. Ia mungkin masih canggung dengan keluarga ayahnya.

Sakura menatap kue yang tadi siang ia buat di jok belakang mobilnya. Rencananya ia akan mengujungi kediaman Uchiha sekarang. Tidak-tidak jangan salah paham, Sakura ingin menemui tante Mikoto ko bukan Sasuke. Ia ingin menyapa sekaligus meminta maaf karena pergi tanpa pamit pada keluarga Uchiha oh jangan lupakan juga rencana untuk menyapa istri Itachi, Sakura menyesal tak mendatangi pernikahanya kala itu.

"Mama..." Cicit Hiro yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia sedari tadi mengamati tingkah Sakura yang terus mendesah sembari menatap jok belakang.

Sakura menatap pria kecilnya sembari tersenyum hangat. " _Nani?_ " Tanyanya lembut.

Mata Hiro menatap Emerald Sakura. " Kenapa mama dari melakukan itu terus? Apa mama tidak bosan?" Cicitnya. Oh untuk anak seusianya Hiro tergolong anak yang pandai ia sudah lancar berbicara bahasa jepang.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, tak mungkin kan ia mengatakan kalau ia bingin karena Hiro. Yup, mengajak Hiro ke mansion Uchiha bukan ide yang bagus nampaknya. Selain menimbulkan pertanyaan, Sakura juga takut Hiro merasa tak nyaman mengingat ia sangat sulit akrab dengan orang yang baru ia temui, lihat saja kakek neneknya.

Tapi sayang juga kan ia sudah bersusah payah membuat kue, akhirnya malah jadi mubazir.

" _Ano sa_ Hiro- _kun_ , Rencananya mama mau mengunjungi seseorang dulu sebelum pulang ke apartemen, apa kau tak keberatan dengan itu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian, Setidaknya lebih baik menanyakannya dulu pada Hiro kan daripada nanti ia menyesal.

Pria kecil itu nampak berpikir sejenak, tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk antusias. "Hm, asalkan Hiro dengan Mama Sakura, Hiro mau. " Ujarnya, Oh pria kecil kita yang manis, aku mencintaimu sungguh!

" _Yosh_..." Sakura pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sakura sekarang, setelah memarkirkan mobil dihalaman Mansion Uchiha yang entah bisa menampung berapa mobil karena Saking luasnya, ia dan Hiro berdiri di depan pintu sembari memencet bel.

Ditangan kirinya Sakura membawa Lemon cake yang tadi siang ia buat. Di belakangnya ada Hiro yang berdiri manis menunggu pintu di buka oleh Nyonya rumah.

 _ **Cklek**_

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka. Tampaklah Nyonya Uchiha yang masih tampil cantik awet muda meski telah 5 tahun telah berlalu.

"Are, Sakura...- _chan_? " Ujar Mikoto yang kaget karena kedatangan Sakura yang bisa dibilang mendadak ini.

Sakura membungkuk memberi salam, begitupun dengan Hiro yang ikut membungkuk sopan. "Konnichiwa, Ohisashiburi desu ne Mikoto _ba-sama_. " Ujar Sakura di sertai senyumannya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan salam Sakura, Mikoto langsng menerjang Sakura, ia memeluk gadis manis itu erat. "Sakura- _chan_ , akhirnya kau kembali, kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku? Ah lebih baik kita masuk dulu ayo. "

Mikoto berbalik, onyxnya menangkap seorang pria cilik yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kaki jenjang Sakura. Mikoto duduk menyamai tinggi anak itu. "Siapa ini? boleh aku tau namamu pria kecil?" Ujar Mikoto disetai senyuman hangatnya.

Hiro yang nampak malu-malu malah memalingkan wajahnya dan bersembunyi di balik kaki Sakura lagi. " _Watashi no namae wa_ Hyuuga Hiro, _baa-sama_." Ujar Sakura dengan nada anak kecil yang dibuat-buat menyamai suara Hiro.

Mikoto mengangguk. "Ah, Putranya Neji- _kun_? Senang bertemu denganmu."

Mendengar nama ayahnya disebut membuat Hiro keluar dari tempat persembuyiannya dan menatap Mikoto yang tersenyum padanya. " _Baa-sama_ mengenal _tou-san?_ " Cicit pria kecil itu.

Mikoto mengelus surai cokelat milik Hiro sayang sebelum menjawabnya. " _Hai shitteru yo_. Neji- _kun_ berteman baik dengan anak _Baa-san_. Nah karena itu kau jangan sungkan ya ayo masuk." Mikoto menggiring Sakura dan Hiro masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Douzo_ jangan sungkan ." Ujar Mikoto setelah berhasil menggiring Sakura dan Hiro masuk ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Maaf menganggu." Ujar Hiro dan Sakura berbarengan.

Mikoto mempersilahkan mereka duduk di ruang keluarga tempat biasanya para penghuni ini berkumpul menghabiskan waktu bersama.

" _ba-sama kore_. " Sakura mengasongkan lemon cake yang tadi ia pegang pada Mikoto. Ibu dua anak itu nampak senang.

" _Ara, mata keeki._ _Arigatou Sakura-chan._ " Mikoto menerima kue itu dengan senang hati, ia ingat waktu Sakura berkunjung kemari juga ia membawa beberapa kue buatan sendiri sebagai buah tangan.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapinya dari dulu ia paling senang memasak, membuat kue pun bukan hal sulit baginya apalagi jika kue itu untuk ehmkeluargaehmSasuke- _kun_ ehm.

Mikoto tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ah, _Ba-san_ lupa kalau sedang memasak makan malam, Sakura-chan maaf ya harus meninggalkanmu disini. Tunggu sebentar Itachi dan Hanna pasti sebentar lagi pulang. Kita makan malam bersama disini bersama Hiro- _kun_ juga _nee_?" Ujar Mikoto ceria.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Ah, _iie_. Tak perlu repot-repot _ba-sama_. Maaf karena datang mendadak seperti ini. " Rasanya tak enak juga kan menganggu acara masak-masak Mikoto _ba-san_. Meski tujuan awalnya adalah menyapa Itachi dan Istrinya.

"Tidak, _Ba-san_ tidak keberatan kok, Hiro- _kun_ mau kan makan malam disini?" Pandangan Mikoto beralih pada Hiro dan Hiro pun mengangguk malu-malu mengiyakan ajakan Mikoto.

"Nah, Hiro- _kun_ saja mau. Sakura- _chan_ makan malam disini saja ya?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Baiklah jika memang itu tak merepotkan _ba-sama_." Putus Sakura akhirnya.

Meresa tak enak karena terus berdiam diri akhirnya Sakura masuk kedapur dan menawarkan diri untuk membatu Mikoto membuat makan malam. Dengan senang hati Mikoto mengiyakannya.

"Pasti menyenangkan jika setiap hari Sakura-chan main kemari, ba-san jadi ada teman memasak." Ujar Mikoto. Ibu dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke itu kini tengah memotong wortel entah apa yang akan wanita ini buat _Nikujaga_ kah? _Daikon_ kah? Membayangkannya saja membuat orang lain lapar.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Bukankah ba-san bisa memasak dengan Hanna- _san_ atau Saara- _san_. " Ujar Sakura kemudian.

Mikoto pun menghentikan aksi potong memotongnya lalu menatap Sakura yang tengah sibuk dengan adonan untuk tempuranya. "Tidak, Hanna sibuk dengan butiknya dan Saara sudah tidak tinggal dirumah ini lagi sejak Sasuke- _kun_ pindah. "

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Mikoto barusan,Sasuke-sejak pernyataan cintanya didepan kolam ikan tempo hari- ia tak pernah berkata kalo ia sudah pindah dari Mansion Uchiha.

" _Sou desu ka_? " Ujar Sakura terkejut. "Apa ia tidak kuliah di Tokyo? Maksudku ia pindah karena lokasi universitas yang jauh dari rumah?" Tanyanya.

Mikoto menggeleng pelan. Hal ini membuat Sakura makin penasaran . "Bahkan letak universitasnya lebih hanya berbeda 1 km dari rumah ini. " Ujar Mikoto .

Mikoto teringat akan keputusan putra bungsunya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba ingin hidup sendiri di apartemen. Ia sudah membujuk Sasuke agar mengurungkan niatnya untuk hijrah dari mansion tapi berkat sifat keras kepalanya itu mau tak mau Mikoto harus kalah dan membiarkan Uchiha bungsu itu pindah ke apartemen.

 _**Sebenarnya ia sempat mendengarnya, beberapa hari sebelum kelulusan Sasuke bertengkar hebat dengan Saara, ah tidak mungkin kata murka lebih tepat. Kala itu Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar Saara tanpa permisi dan melemparkan beberapa majalah tepat di hadapannya._

 _"Apa yang..." Ujar Saara yang kaget saat Sasuke yang seenak udelnya masuk lalu melempar beberapa majalah tepat di hadapannya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan!." Balas Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi suarnya nampak dingin merendam amarah._

 _Tangan gadis berambut merah itu perlahan membaca majalah yang dilemparkan Sasuke barusan, iris matanya matanya nampak membulat saat membaca deretan kata demi kata yang berjejer indah di kertas tersebut._

 _"Ini..."_

 _Melihat ekspresi wajah Saara yang nampak terkejut itu membuat Sasuke jengkel. Ia tertawa lirih. "Jadi ini balasanmu?"_

 _Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang dingin itu membuat Saara ketakutan ia bersumpah akan menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat pada Sasuke tapi kenapa..._

 _"Ini bukan ulahku Sasuke kau harus pecaya. " Ujar Saara._

 _Onyx milik Sasuke malah menatap Saara tajam. "Dengar, kau sendiri yang berkata tak akan membocorkan rahasia sampai kapanpun jika aku penipu. " Desisnya kasar._

 _Saara meremas salah satu majalah yang tadi ia baca dengan tangan kirinya . "Berapa kali harus kubilang bukan aku yang membocorkannya Sasuke! "Saara mengasongkan majalah itu tepat di hadapan wajah Sasuke, ia ingin lelaki yang katanya ia cintai itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar soal artikel bodoh itu. "Lihatlah namamu tidak ada disini! Dia yang bodoh karena menghancurkan karir amatirnya sendiri!" Ujar Saara setengah berteriak._

 _Wajah Sasuke mengeras mendengarnya. "Jaga bicaramu!" Bentaknya. "Dengar, aku muak dengan ambisi bodohmu itu. Enyah dari kehidupanku selamanya." Kala itu Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar murka. Saara membatu setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Masing-masing dari mereka belum keluar kamar sejak malam itu. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. ***_

Beberapa hari setelahnya Mikoto hanya mampu menghela nafas saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah apartemen dengan alasan supaya dekat ke kampus dan konsentrasi belajar. Saara hanya diam tak bersuara saat Sasuke berpamitan pada seluruh keluarga. Mikoto tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. Dan tak lama kemudian tepatnya setelah Saara menyerah dan memutuskan kembali ke tempat asalnya akhirnya Mikoto menyadari kalau-putra bungsunya ini menyesali kepergian Sakura.-kekasih palsu putra bungsunya-. Ia tahu setela mengorek beberapa informasi dari Itachi dan menggeledah kamar putra bungsunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"...dan kau tahu sampai sekarang kurasa Sasu- _kun_ masih sama. Terimakasih karena telah kembali Sakura- _chan_." Mikoto mengakhiri cerita masa lalunya diringi dengan selesainya masakan untuk makan malam. Begitu pun Sakura gadis berusia 23 tahun itu tengah mencuci peralatan masak yang tadi sempat mereka gunakan di tempat pencucian.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, cerita dari Mikoto tadi membuat hatinya merasa tak enak. Ia kira masalahnya tak akan serumanyam ini. Ia merasa bersalah pada keluarga Uchiha, secara tidak langsung ia yang membuat Sasuke pindah ke apartemen dan menyebabkan hubungannya dengan Saara kembali merenggang. Padahal ia berharap Sasuke bisa bahagia dengan cinta pertamanya. Tapi nyatanya pengorbanannya benar-benar sia-sia.

Mikoto yang menyadari perubahan dari tingkah Sakura itu langsung menghampirinya. Segera membuka kembali percakapan antara dirinya dan Sakura. " _Gomen ne_ , sudah bercerita hal yang aneh. Nah Sakura- _chan_ lebih baik kau temani Hiro didepan. Kasian ia bermain sendirian dari tadi." Ujar Mikoto.

Gadis musim semi itu awalnya menolak, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantu Mikoto ah seperti menata meja makan, menyiapkan cemilan. Tapi Mikoto menolaknya dan memaksanya untuk menemani Hiro di depan.

Sakura baru ingat, pria kecil itu mungkin merasa tak nyaman ditinggal sendiri. Dengan tubuhnya yang masih di balut apron ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang keluarga Uchiha. Setibanya disana emerald miliknya menyapu ruangan yang tidak bisa dikatakan sempit itu. Ia hanya melihat tas miliknya dan milik Hiro di kursi tempat Hiro duduk tadi juga da sweater cokelat muda pemberiannya. Tapi dimana pria kecil itu? Ia tak ada disana! apa jangan-jangan pria kecil itu ngambek dan pergi tanpa pamit? Tidak-tidak ia tahu betul Hiro bukan pria seperti itu. Ia mangenyahkan pikiran buruknya dan mulai mencari Hiro .

"Hiro- _kun_." Suara indahnya nampak menggelegar di kediaman Uchiha yang selalu nampak sepi itu.

Masih tak ada sahutan, sebenarnya kemana pria kecilnnya. Ia jadi khawatir.

Sekali lagi Sakura mondak-mandir ketempat yang mungkin di kunjungi Hiro seperti kamar mandi, teras depan, namun nihil! ia tak menemukan pria kecilnya. "Hiro- _kun_ jangan diam terus, aku mencarimu." Tersirat nada kekhawatiran dari suaranya.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian khas rumahan beralan santai menuruni tangga, harum khas sabun mandi dan Shampoo bersatu dalam wangi khas dirinya. Oh tak lupa handuk kecil yang ia pakai untuk mengeringakan rambutnya yang masih agak basah. Tuhan kenapa engkau menyuguhkan pandangan yang menggiurkan seperti-oke hentikan.

"Tenanglah, dia tertidur di sofa. Kupindahkan kekamarku." Suara berat itu, suara yang sangat Sakura hafal, ia menoleh kearah sumber suara dan benar saja Uchiha Sasuke ada disana. Dengan santainya ia mengatakan semua itu. Cih, peduli sekali Sasuke memindahkan Hiro yang tertidur pulas di sofa kemar miliknya? sejak kapan ia jadi lembut pada anak kecil? Tapi jauh dari sifat buruknya itu Sakura menyukainya. ehm.

"A-ah. Kupikir kemana." Ujarnya. "Sasuke? kenapa kau ada disini...bukankah?" Setelah sepersekian detik akhirnya ia sadar juga. Bukankah tadi Mikoto _ba-san_ bilang Sasuke jarang pulang kerumah dan lebih suka menerap diapartemen?

"Apa? Ini rumahku. Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau yang sibuk ada disini?" Sakura gelalapan. sial seringai milik Uchiha Sasuke itu membuatnya malu sendiri. Jelas tadi siang baru saja ia berkata maaf karena tak bisa mengantarkan jas milik Uchiha Sasuke karena sibuk. Tapi sekarang ia malah kedapatan sedang berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke.

"I-ini hanya..." Belum sempat membalas perkataan Sasukenya. Mikoto muncul dari dapur dan mnyambut anak bungsunya yang entah sudah dari jam berapa sampai ke rumah itu. "Sakura- _chan_ makan malamnya.. _.Ara_ Sasuke- _kun_ kau pulang? kenapa tidak mengabari Kaa-san jika kau akan datang?." Cerocos Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan trademark andalannya seperti semasa SMA dulu. "Hn."

Tak mau ambil pusing Mikoto langsung menggiring keduanya duduk disofa sembari menunggu anggota keluarga yang lain. Sembari berjalan menuju sofa Sasuke nampak berbisik ke telinga Sakura. " itu aku senang kau datang." Ujarnya pelan.

Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau rencanakan malam ini Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai makan malam dengan keluarga besar Uchiha, Oh ada Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi juga Hanna. Ia menyapa pengantin yang masih baru itu. Dirinya sempat terkejut dengan Hanna yang ternyata adalah Kakak kandung dari Inuzuka Kiba . Dunia itu memang sempit ternyata. Sialnya usai makan malam tadi Itachi terus saja menjadikannya bahan godaan bersama Sasuke-cih.

Hiro sedang asing menikmati makanan penutupnya bersama para Uchiha yang lainnya. Pria kecil itu asyik mengunyah strawberry yang disuguhkan oleh Mikoto tadi. Sesekali Sakura mengelap mulut Hiro yang sedikit belepotan karena memakan Strawberry itu. Ah- Mikoto jadi gemas melihatnya.

Tak terasa sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam. Ini sudah jam tidurnya Hiro, mereka harus kembali ke apartemen Sasori sekarang juga. " _Ano_ , terimakasih untuk jamuan makan malamnya Mikoto _ba-sama_. Kami harus segera pulang." Ujar Sakura sembari membawa Hiro yang terlihat terkantuk-kantuk dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Bukankah ini sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang Sakura- _chan_? Kau pasti kerepotan membawa Hiro yang kelelahan seperti itu." Ujar Mikoto.

" _iie,_ Kami membawa mobil kembali." Ujar Sakura.

"Itu berbahaya, lebih baik kau menginap." Sasuke ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan kecil itu rupanya. Sorot matanya nampak memancarkan kekhawatiran namun nada suaranya masih datar seperti biasa. Kau masih mementingkan pridemu Uchiha?

Mikoto pun cepat mengangguk mengiyakan. Pati ia akan sangat meyenangkan jika Sakura benar bisa menginap disini. "Hm, Benar lebih baik kau menginap lagi pula disini banyak kamar ko-."

"Mereka tidur bersamaku." Suara berat Sasuke seketika membuat para Uchiha yang sedang berkumpul disana menoleh kearahnya, tak kalah emerald Sakura juga membulat mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Hiro nampaknya mengabaikan ucapan itu karena ia benar-benar tertidur dalam peluklan hangat Sakura. Syukurlah.

"A-apa maksudmu adik? Kalian bahkan belum terikat suatu hubungan tapi kau malam mendeklarasikan hal yang sangat..." Ujar Itachi. Onyx hitamnya sesekali menoleh pada ayahnya yang malah tenang menyesap teh. berbanding terbalik dengan ibunya yang...terkejut setengah berbinar?

"Benar! Kalian...apa kalian terikat suatu hungan pasti yang sekarang?" Ujar Mikoto.

Sasuke yang duduk disamping Sakura memandangnya sekilas lalu memandang ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku. "Seperti yang sudah dibicarakan. Kami akan menikah sebelum Sakura pergi ke Korea. "

Fugaku mengangguk. " tak masalah jika kau siap nak." Mikoto merasa dikhianati. Sejak kapan Sasuke lebih senang berkonseultasi kepada ayahnya yang kelewat dingin daripada dengan Ibunya. Apalagi ini soal pernikahan.

" _Anata_! Kau tak menceritakannya padaku?" Ujar Mikoto pada Suaminya.

Itachi hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala dengan Ucapan adiknya.

"Ini sudah malam. Kami pergi tidur dulu." Sasuke dengan sigap mengambil alih Hiro dari pangkuan Sakura. Pria kecil itu nampak menggeliat dalam pangkuan Sasuke. "Ayo Sakura." Ujar Sasuke .

Sakura nampak masih linglung dengan situasi barusan. Entah sadar atau tidak ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke menaiki tangga, sebelumnya ia membungkukan kepala sopan pada anggota keluarga yang lain dan mengucapkan selamat malam dengan wajah menunduk. Menerima undangan singa heh Sakura- _chan_?

Itachi terkekeh memandang Sakura barusan. Sepertinya ia dan Sasori benar-benar menjadi saudara. Ia cukup bangga dengan keputusan yang segera diambil adiknya barusan. Hem, jika mengingat kejahilannya tadi siang, Itachi makin percaya jika adiknya memang termakan omongannya barusan. Padahal niatnya hanya mengompori adik tercintanya tapi efeknya. "Fufufu.." Itachi menahan tawanya.

Hanna yang sedari tadi diam memandang sang suami heran . "Kau kenapa sayang? Tanyanya.

Itachi hanya menggeleng. membenahi ekspresi wajahnya. "Itachi- _kun_ jangan bilang kau juga tahu masalah ini?" Seru Mikoto sembari bedecak pinggang. Menatap tajam kearahnya.

"A-haha tidak _kaa-san_ tadi siang aku hanya menggodanya soal Sakura. Tahunya dia malah ingin segera menikahinya betulan. Adik itu benar-benar." Jelasnya.

Fugaku akhirnya angkat bicara sdengan suaranya yang penuh dengan wibawa. "Dia sebenarnya memang sudah bilang kalau ia akan menikahi Sakura. Ia mendiskusikannya denganku tadi."

Yang lain hanya melongo? Seserius itukah Sasuke pada cinta masa SMAnya? Sampai-sampai berkata terus terang pada ayahnya? Entahlah.

"Wow. Adikku memang luar bisa." Ujar Itachi . Mikoto dan Hanna hanya mengangguk setuju, setidaknya kali ini mereka mengetahui sifat baru yang mungkin akan sering muncul pada Uchiha Sasuke, Pencemburu berat.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membantu Hiro bersiap untuk tidur, Sakura memandang langit malam lewat balkon kamar Sasuke. Otaknya masih mencerna ajakan gila Sasuke untuk menikah. Bukan itu bukan ajakan melainkan perintah!

Sakura mencengkram pagar balkon di hadapannya gemas. "Dia gila..." Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak aku yang lebih gila karena tak menjelaskan apapun. " Ujar Sakura frustasi.

Tentu melihat tingkahnya yang langsung pergi tanpa suara seolah meyakinkan keluarga Uchiha kalau ini rencana mereka berdua. Ngomong-ngomong soal rencana apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sasuke? Dan dari mana pria itu tahu jika Sakura akan pergi ke Korea dalam waktu dekat?

Seseorang dengan wangi tubuh yang sangat Sakura kenali mendekapnya dari belakang. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. "Aku merindukanmu." Ujar pria itu pelan. Sesekaliia mengecup bahu Sakura lembut.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba meredam amarahnya. Ia sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil lagi, menyelesaikan masalah haruslah tanpa emosi, kudu dibicarakan baik-baik. "Sasuke..." Lirihnya.

Masih dengan kegiatannya memeluk Sakura, Sasuke-nama pemuda itu- menjawabnya. "Hn?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada keluargamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku memang berniat menikahimu." Jawabnya.

Bukan. Itu bukan jawaban yang Sakura inginkan. Ia melepas dekapan Sasuke, Membalikan diri dan memegang lengan Sasuke erat. Emeraldnya memancarkan keseriusan disana. "Dengar Sasuke, pernikahan yang kau ucapkan barusan tak semudah permainan kita di SMA dulu. Pernikahan itu suci Sasuke. Maksudku- kita baru bertemu minggu lalu dan kau...bukan aku tak mempercayaimu tapi dalam waktu 2 minggu mempersiapkan pernikahan apakah itu mungkin? belum lagi kau harus menemui ayahku. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Ujarnya panjang lebar. Ia melewati bagian di kolam ikan itu karena pasti akan membuat pipinya merona. sial.

Sasuke, masih tenang seperti biasa. "Ini bukan lelucon. Kau pikir 5 tahun penantian itu mudah bagiku?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Baginya sudah cukup dengan penyesalan atas kepergian Sakura ke Paris dulu. Jika bukan karena Saara pasti tidak akan rumit seperti ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menyusulku kesana?!" Ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau pikir aku tega membiarkan kau menghancurkan mimpimu lagi?" Jika saja dulu Sakura tak gegabah menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri dan mau menunggu pasti kisahnya tak akan serunyam ini.

"Mimpi?Itu bahkan..." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dengan kembali memeluknya erat.

"Kau tak perlu ragu, lusa kita ke Fukouka dan aku pastikan orang tuamu merestui pernikahan ini. " Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu Sakura sambil sesekali menciumnya-lagi.

"Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan dirimu sisanya biar aku yang urus." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dalam dekapan Sasuke dan mebalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian

Satu detik

Lima detik

Satu menit

Canggung, tak tahu bersikap bagaimana.

"Ehm." Sakura melepas pelukannya dan Sasuke, gadis merah muda itu enggan menatap Sasuke ia lebih memilih menatap lantai.

Melihat gelagat Sakura itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh, malu pikirnya. Perlahan pemuda itu menyibak surai pink panjang Sakura kebelakang. Mengelus pipinya lembut .

Sakura gugup? Tentu saja meski ia sering bersama para pria tampan tapi...ehm bersama dengan pria yang sukai itu rasanya... membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan! Saat itu juga ditengah kegugupan Sakura perlahan wajah Sasuke mulai mengalihkan pandangan matanya agar tidak bertemu dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Arah matanya menuju kamar Sasuke yang cukup gelap. Hanya ada lampu tidur yang menyala di nakas dekat ranjangnya. Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tunggu sebentar!

Saat beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka hampir bertemu.

 _ **PAK!**_

Sakura menepuk bibir Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Melihat penolakan Sakura tentu membuat Sasuke malu karena ketahuan mencuri kesempatan dari situasi tadi. Sasuke pun kaget dan menjauhkan wajahnya sembari menutup setengah wajah dengan tangannya. Malu eh Sasuke?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke heran , Saat mereka sekolah dulu Sakura tidak menolaknya seperti ini. Huh merusak suasana saja.

Sakura menatapnya tajam . "Kau. pernah berciuman dengan Saara- _san_ disana kan?" Ujarnya sembari menunjuk ranjang Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Ujar Sasuke dengan tak elitnya. Jadi Sakura benar-benar melihatnya sampai mana ia melihatnya.

"Bukannya apa tapi benar apa tidak?" Ujar Sakura tak Sabaran . Entah kenapa padahal mereka sudah masuk ke suasana romantis barusan. Tinggal sedikit lagi tapi kenapa memori sialan itu malah menghancurkan momennya.

"Hn. Tapi itu tak seperti yang kau bayangkan Sakura." Jelas Sasuke. Memang benar. Tapi ia tak berniat menciumnya kok, kalian tahukan Sasuke baru bangun tidur saat itu.

"Cih." Sakura mendecih sebal mendengarnya.

Sasukenya kok malah menyeringai? "Jangan cemburu Sakura." Godanya. Sasuke tahu jika gadisnya cemburu dan entah kenapa hal ini malah membuatnya senang.

"Aku tidak!" Sakura kembali menyanggahnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah tentunya. "Ini sudah malam lebih baik kau cepat tidur."

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan balkon kamar Sasuke, namun tangan pria itu mencoba menahannya sebelum benar-benar pergi. "Jangan berniat macam-macam sebelum kita resmi menikah." Ujar Sakura ketus. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum tipis dibalkon.

Padahal ia tadi tak berbuat macam-macam kok, tapi biarlah pada intinya meski mendadak Sakura mau menikah dengannya. Ia dan fantasinya akan segera terwujud dalam 2 minggu kedepan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ cepatlah tidur!" Ujar Sakura dari dalam. Sasuke pun berjalan masuk dan segera menyusul Sakura dan Hiro untuk pergi tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END/TBC** ?

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N ;**

Setelah 3 minggu ditelan bumi akhirnya update juga. Gomenasai nee minna-san, Entah kenapa selama puasa hanabi jadi jarang nulis, ff ini pun ngerjainnya nyicil dari pulang sholat terawih. Untuk sementara ISWAK statusnya Complete dulu ya, Hanabi niatnya mau bikin epilog yang isinya nikahan Sasusaku tapi ga janji bakal secepatnya loh ya. Terimakasih banyak buat para reader yang udah fav, follow, Review It Started With A Kiss selama 5 bulan ini. Maafin karena waktu itu hanabi sempat macet updatenya XD. Sekali lagi terimakasih Sampai jumpa di Epilog minna-san:).


	16. EPILOG

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © **KawaiiHanabi**

 **It Started With A Kiss**

Sasuke X Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa esok hari Sakura akan menikah. Menyiapkan segalanya selama 2 minggu memang bukan perkara mudah. Bayangkan saja saudara-saudara. Untungnya persiapan itu lancar tanpa hambatan, restu pun akhirnya berhasil Sasuke kantongi dari ayah sang kekasih pujaan hati. Meski harus Sasuke akui gugup juga meminta restu untuk menikahi putri sulung Haruno Corp itu. Untunglah saat sedang di timpa krisis? Mebuki selaku ibu dari Sakura Haruno berhasil meyakinkan sang suami tercinta akan kesungguhan Sasuke untuk menikahi putrinya. Mebuki yakin jika Sasuke mampu menjaga putri semata wayangnya itu. -Jika kita lirik chapter awal disana Sasuke berperan penting dalam menghentikan kencan buta Sakura dulu-

Pakaian untuk pengantin sudah siap gedung resepsi tentu sudah di pesan jauh-jauh hari, souvenir,dekorasi, beserta kawan-kawannya sudah aman terkendali. Lantas apa yang membuat gadis berusia 24 tahun ini cemberut sedari tadi?

Sakura merebahkan tubuh letihnya di kasur king size kamar hotel yang sudah ia pesan. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kini tengah menscroll layar ponselnya, seperti mencari sesuatu namun tak lama ia melempar ponselnya ke ujung ranjang.

"Kau terlihat kesal dari tadi, ada apa Sakura _-san_?" Ujar Gadis pirang dengan gaya pony tail sembari mengasongkan secangkir cokelat panas pada Sakura.

Dengan senang hati Sakura menerimanya dan menyeruput cokelat panas itu sedikit. "Apa wajahku benar-benar terlihat seperti itu?" Ujarnya disertai sebuah cengiran khasnya.

Gadis pirang itu malah tertawa menanggapi Sakura. " Apa kau tak gugup? Besok kan hari pernikahanmu?"Tanyanya.

Sakura menyimpan cangkir berisi cokelat panas itu di nakas sebelah ranjangnya. " Tentu saja aku gugup!" Ujarnya. "Tapi kau tahu bos gilamu itu malah asyik pergi ke Eropa dan langsung mengadakan pesta bujang dengan teman-temannya tanpa mengabariku dulu cih." Ujarnya kesal.

Jika diingat-ingat Sasuke memang pamit pada sekertarisnya untuk pergi ke Paris 3 hari yang lalu, memang tujuan awalnya bukan berlibur seperti yang tadi Sakura bilang, ia hanya menghadiri jamuan makan malam yang diadakan oleh salah satu kolega bisnisnya disana. Itu bukan hal yang membuat Sakura kesal sebenarnya, yang membuat gadis itu kesal adalah Sasuke yang sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk mengajaknya kesana. Alasannya tentu saja karena pekejaan Sakura sebagai salah satu model yang cukup terkenal disana. Sasuke tak mau ketenangannya terusik karena dikerubuni oleh wartawan setempat yang ingin mewawancarai Sakura. Ah padahal gadis itu sangat merindukan suasana romantis di Paris.

"Jadi kau ingin berlibur berdua dengan Sasuke _-san_ di Paris?" Ujar Hinata yang sepertinya baru datang dari kamar mandi. Terlihat handuk kecil yang masih bertengger di bahu mungilnya.

"Hinata! Berhenti menggodaku." Gerutu Sakura.

Ino dan Hinata tertawa melihatnya, sudah mau menikah kelakuannya tetap saja seperti anak kecil.

Memang sih Sakura sedikit marah pada Sasuke, tinggal menghitung hari menuju pernikahan mereka dirinya malah dengan senang hati menerima jamuan makan malam dari clientnya di Paris, apalagi jika clientnya itu wanita siapa yang tidak cemburu coba? Makan malam di Paris dengan suasana yang romantis. Cih. Kau akan menyesali ini Uchiha batin Sakura.

"Aku bisa memanggil si workholic tampan itu jika Sakura _-san_ benar-benar ingin menghabiskan malam bersamanya."

Hinata mengangguk setuju ."Ya, biar ku suruh Naruto _-kun_ menghentikan pestanya."

Ah, teman-temannya ini benar-benar senang menggodanya. Mereka itu sebenarnya sedang mengadakan pajama party yang tentunya di sponsori oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Ia meminta Hinata, tunangan Sahabat karibnya juga Ino sang sekretaris untuk menemani malam Sakura. Inginnya Sakura sih juga mengadakan pesta tapi berhubung ia tak punya banyak teman di Jepang dan Sasuke tak mengijinkan jadilah pajama party ini.

"Tidak perlu." Ujar Sakura ketus .

"Ayolah, Sakura _-san_ kami hanya bercanda." Ujar Ino setelah melihat gelagat Sakura yang nampak merajuk.

"Emm, Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan Si Boss tampan saat dia kuliah?" Tawarnya.

Mendengar kata bos tampan membuat Sakur mau tak mau membatalkan niatnya untuk merajuk. Hey siapa yang tau kalau sebenarnya dulu Ino, Naruto dan Hinata adalah teman kuliah Sasuke. Mereka dengan senang hati akan memberitahu keseharian si boss tampan ini pada calon istrinya sebelum menikah besok.

Sakura berdehem pelan. "...Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke saat kuliah?"

Ino dan Hinata saling melempar senyum. "Jadi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno's Wedding._**

Sakura nampak cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwana putih gading dengan ekor yang menjuntai hingga bisa dipakai untuk menyapu jalanan saat ia berjalan menuju altar nanti. Rambut panjangnya sengaja digelung keatas, Kepala pinknya ditutupi oleh tudung pengantin berwarna senada dengan gaun cantiknya. Tak lupa pula sebuket bunga yang sudah ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Sakura." Tegur Sang ayah.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada ayahnya. "Ayo,ayah."

Dirinya kini tengah berjalan menuju altar didampingi sang ayah tercinta. Altar tempat dimana Sasuke menunggunya. Altar dimana mereka akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati sebagai pasangan suami istri .

"Pengantin wanita di persilahkan masuk." Suara cempreng Naruto menggema di dalam gedung yang mereka sewa. Entah kenapa Sahabat karib dari Uchiha Sasuke itu ngotot ingin menjadi MC acara pernikahan kedua sahabat masa SMAnya itu. Awalnya tentu saja Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah, ia tak mau Naruto membocorkan hal yang aneh selama upacara penikahnannya berlangsung. Tapi apa boleh buat, sang MC terpercaya tak dapat hadir mengingat penikahan bungsu Uchiha yang diadakan sangat mendadak ini.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sakura Sampai. Sasuke datang menjemputnya dan menggandengnya berjalan menuju altar, persis seperti yang ayahnya lakukan tadi. "Kau sangat cantik. " Puji Sasuke, dan hey sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi seperti ini?

Sepasang kekasih itu berdiri, memberi salam pada para tamu undangan yang hadir. Meski hanya di hadiri oleh kerabat dan beberapa teman dekat saja. Sesuai dengan keputusan mereka berdua yang ingin merasakan suasana upacara pernikahan yang khidmat.

Mereka berbalik saling berhadapan, mengenggam erat tangan pasangannya. Sakura tersenyum dengan penuh rona dipipinya saat Sasuke mulai mengucapkan ikrar di depan para tamu undangan .

" _I, Uchiha Sasuke, take thee, Haruno Sakura to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance and there to I pledge thee my faith to you._ " Kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan seumur hidupnya. Ini bukan gombalan belaka tanpi janji suci, janjinya pada Sakura dihadapan para tamu undangan untuk selalu bahagia bersamanya.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura, usai ia mengucapkan janji yang sama, Sasuke membuka tudung pengantinnya lalu mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke arah telinga Sakura. Tangan besarnya membingkai wajah gadis yang tengah merona itu lalu mengelusnya lembut. Pria tampan itu membisikan sesuatu. "Aku mencintaimu...Istriku." Kemudian perlahan Sasuke bergerak kembali mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Para tamu undangan meski sedikit tetap bersorak riuh, melihat aksi Sasuke yang mencium lembut Sakura dihadapan para tamu undangan. Tak terkecuali Naruto dan teman dekat SMAnya yang khusus ia undang.

"Berikan kami aksi terbaikmu _teme_!" Teriak Naruto yang tanpa sadar berteriak saat tangannya masih memegang mikrofon.

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat Uchiha Sakura malu, ia melepas ciuman itu sepihak dan memalingkan wajahnya menjauhi Sasuke, oh lebih tepatnya ia mengerti sikon ternyata . Ia masih sadar bahawa mereka tengah berciuman dihadapan orang banyak. Tak seperti Sasuke yang nampaknya malah kesal saat Naruto yang seenak jidatnya mengganggu kebahagian dirinya. Onyx tajam milik Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang podium.

"Wow, sabar _teme_ masih banyak acara yang harus kita lewati disini. Kau boleh menyimpan tenagammu untuk nanti dan tidak dihadapan kami." Ocehan Naruto kembali mengundang tawa dari para tamu undangan. Baik dari keluarga Haruno maupun Sasuke. Oh dan lihat! Itachi dan Hana juga tertawa disebrang sana.

Hahaha, Sasuke kau harus bersabar untuk nanti malam ya, berdoalah agar tak ada gangguan apapun untuk kalian berdua nanti. Ups,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah upacara pernikahan, potong kue, beserta tetek bengeknya selesai dilaksanakan, pengantin baru itu kini tengah duduk disofa kamar Sasuke yang sangat identik dengan warna biru gelap dan putih. Hn, Uchiha Sekali. Meski warna itu bisa dibilang lebih mirip kamar bujangan dibanding kamar pengantin baru. Seperti yang kalian duga barusan pasangan itu memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di rumah tidak di mansion keluarga Uchiha, tepatnya dikamar Sasuke yang lama, Inginnya Sasuke sih mereka langsung menetap diapartemennya atau membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang tak terlalu jauh dari keramaian kota, tapi apa daya jika para keluarga memaksa mereka untuk tinggal di Mansion sampai kelahiran cucu pertama. Hnn, Lagi-lagi pemuda Uchiha itu hanya bisa mendesah, memikirkan istrinya yang hilang diculik oleh sang Mama saat ia pergi mandi tadi.

 _Cklek_

Seakan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri pemuda Uchiha itu tak menyadari jika sang istri datang, pelan-pelan gadis merah jambu yang telah resmi melapas marga Haruno itu menutup pintu perlahan, dan merebahkan melaikat kecilnya di kasur king size milik Sasuke. Mendengar suara itu dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang mengelus Hiiro sayang.

"Hmm." Dehemnya cukup keras.

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh dan meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibir. Mengisyaratkan Sasuke agar tak bersuara. Ia juga berjalan keluar menuju balkon kamar, tak lama Sasuke pun mengekorinya.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini tengah mengeratkan pelukannya ke Sakura dari belakang.

"Maaf Sasuke, tadi aku membatu Ibu beres-beres dibawah. Oh ya tadi Neji _-nii_ dan Paman Hizashi juga berkunjung, aku menemani mereka sebentar. " Balas Sakura.

" Hn. Pantas saja. Apa mereka masih disini?" Sakura menggeleng. Dahi Sasuke agak berkerut heran. Apa hey- jangan bilang kalau...

perlahan Sakura berbalik dan menampilan cengiran khasnya didepan Sasuke. "Hiiro akan menginap disini malam ini, jadi jangan marah yaa." Ujar Sakura sembari menyentuh rahang kokoh suaminya itu.

Suaminya nampak berkedip beberapa kali, ia tidak marah tidak tapi... "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Sakura paham, kenapa maksud suaminya itu kenapa malaikat kecilnya harus menginap dikamarnya? bukan ia tahu Sasuke memperbolehkannya tadi kenapa kenapa harus malam ini?

Ayolah, Sakura memutar matanya dan kembali menyentuh lengan Sasuke seolah meyakinkan. "Sasuke dengar, Hiiro sedari tadi merengek ingin tinggal bersamaku sementara waktu ini. Jika kau tanya alasannya apa, itu karena 2 hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Korea untuk pekerjaan. Hiiro tahu itu dan ia tak ingin di tinggal olehku. "

Onyxnya menatap emerald milik Sakura intens . "Apa maksudmu dengan korea? bagaimana denganku?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya, benar dugaannya. "Aku kesana untuk bekerja, aku tahu ini terdengar mendadak ditelingamu tapi pernikahan ini jauh lebih mendadak, aku merencanakannya tahun lalu Sasuke-kun ku harap kau mengerti. " Jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke tahu ini akan terjadi, ia kira Itachi hanya memanas-manasinya saja soal Sakura akan pergi ke Korea. "Berapa lama?" Tanyanya kembali untuk meyakinkan.

Sakura nampak berpikir, "Mungkin satu sampai 2 bulan. " Ujarnya.

Bukan, itu bukan sehari dua hari Sasuke, kau akan jauh dari Istrimu selama hampir sebulan lebih. Terlebih lagi kau baru menikah. Cih, apakah ini balasan dari istrinya karena waktu itu Sasuke pergi ke Paris tanpa memberitahunya?

"Tidak! kau tak boleh pergi!" Ujarnya . Ia tak terima Sakura pergi selama itu. Jika saja Hiiro tak menginap Sasuke pasti sudah menawan Sakura hingga lusa nanti.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ayolah ini pemotretan terakhirku, aku sudah menandatangani kontraknya dengan kakak ipar dan Sasori- _nii_. " Balas Sakura.

"Selesaikan dalam 2 hari atau tidak sama sekali. " Putus Sasuke.

Sasuke yang ceritanya tengah ngambek berjalan masuk kedalam kamar dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di balkon kamarnya. Pria raven itu duduk membelakangi Sakura.

"Jangan egois Sasuke aku kesana tak untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam, tapi untuk bekerja. " Sasuke tahu ucapan Sakura itu menyindirnya barusan.

"Kau mau menelantarkan Suamimu selama 2 bulan begitu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sakura diam.

"Jernihkan pikiranmu sayang, lihat kondisinya kau sudah menikah, biarkan aku yang menafkahimu." Rayu Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke, dengar ini pemotretan ku keluar negeri kumohon biarkan aku pergi." Pinta Sakura dengan puppy eyesnya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar "Baiklah ini pilihan terakhirmu Sayang, selesaikan dalam 2 hari tanpaku, atau selesaikan 1 bulan bersamaku disana. "

Emeraldnya melotot. "Jangan gila Sasuke, kau kesana untuk apa? kau harus bekerja disini."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku bisa menemanimu disana. Itu pekerjaan suami juga. "

Sakura kembali menghela nafas, ia tahu sulitnya membuat kesepakatan dengan seorang Uchiha ini ternyata memang sulit minta ampun.

" 2 minggu Sasuke, aku tahu kau punya banyak pekerjaan disini, aku akan sering mengirimimu pesan nanti. Sekarang ayo kita tidur ini sudah malam. "

Sakura menarik suaminya menuju ranjang dan mematikan lampu di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik Hiiro yang terpejam , lalu menciumnya , tak lupa ia juga menciup siingkat bibir suaminya . " _Oyasumi_.."

Kau harus tahu Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke kini tengah menyeringai tipis. Entah apa yang otak jeniusnya itu pikirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, Pernikahan macam apa yang kalian idam-idamkan? Setiap pagi, melihat sang kekasih pujaan hati terlelap disamping kita? Sarapan pagi yang romantis, Romantisme di pagi hari ? Atau menghabiskan malam penuh gairah?

Tidak- nampaknya itu tidak berlaku bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya sampai malam ini ia bersama dengan sang istri Sakura Uchiha. Mengapa? Kalian sudah tahu jawabannya bukan. Sakura akan pergi. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tak bisa melarangnya? Bukan-bukan ia bukan tipekal suami takut istri seperti yang orang lain bilang, hanya saja...

"Ini gila Itachi. Batalkan kontrak itu. Aku akan membayar dendanya. " Ucap Sasuke

Sang putra sulung Uchiha itu melotot mendengarnya. "Hey! Sopanlah sedikit Sasuke aku kakakmu."

Sasuke memasang death glare andalannya. Kesabarannya sudah habis disini .

"Dengar Sasuke, seperti yang Sakura bilang, kontrak ini terjadi tahun lalu. Mana bisa aku membatalkannya begitu saja. Ini event yang sangat besar Sasuke. "

"Omong kosong. Kalian sengaja melakukannya." Ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Awalnya ia kira akan mudah membujuk kakak semata wayangnya utuk membatalkan pekerjaan sang istri tercinta ke negeri ginseng sana, namun apa daya nyatanya Itachi tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya , sama seperti Sakura Istrinya.

"Terima saja Sasuke ini hanya sebulan , kurasa bukan masalah untukmu." Jelas Sang Kakak.

Sasuke membuang nafas kasar , onyxnya menatap tajam kearah Itachi. "Demi Tuhan aku baru menikah dua hari yang lalu _Baka Aniki_. " Oh ini bukan Sasuke Sekali nampaknya.

"Salahmu sendiri Sasuke, kau mengajaknya- tidak kau memaksanya menikah tanpa membicarakannya terlebih dahulu . Ini hukuman untukmu Sasu- _chan_." Ujar sang Kakak.

Sebenarnya Itachi menahan tawa sedari tadi, melihat sang adik kelabakan karena mau ditinggal sang istri yang baru 48 jam lebih dinikahinya.

"Baiklah ini negosiasi kita yang terakhir. dua hari atau tidak sama sekali. Lagi pula ini kan hanya pemotretan." Sejujurmya ia tetap tak rela, apa kata dunia pebisnis muda nan tampan Sasuke Uchiha yang baru 48 jam menikah sudah ditelantarkan sang istri cantik liburan ke Korea. Ahh tidak, ia tak dapat membayangkan judul apa yang akan orang orang bicarakan nanti.

Itachi pun segera menyudahi kejahilannya , ia duduk di meja kerjanya tangannya menyangga dagu bertumpu pada meja kerja miliknya. "Tetap tidak bisa Sasuke, ini bukan hanya pemotretan saja tapi acara lainnya juga..."

 _'yang benar saja'_ Batinnya berteriak.

"...tapi kurasa aku punya ide yang lebih bagus Sasuke." Mendengar ucapan sang kakak membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Apa yang direncanakan duo Uchiha ini ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Mansion Uchiha , Sehari sebelum keberangkatan Sakura ke Korea_**

"Sakura- _chan_ apa kau yakin akan pergi?" Rengek Mikoto pada menantu kesayangannya itu. Sama seperti Sasuke sepertinya ibu dua anak ini juga tak rela ditinggal Sakura.

" _Gomen ne kaa-san_. Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya kontrak ini sudah ada sejak tahun lalu. _Kaa-san_ bisa tanyakan sendiri pada Itachi _-nii._ " Jelas Sakura.

Pandangan Mikoto beralih ke Itachi memcoba memohon demi dirinya dan Sasuke. Ya kalau Sakura pergi sebulan ia pasti akan ditinggal sendiri di mansion yang besar ini dengan para lelaki. Oh ada Hana menantu kesayangannya juga, namun ia pasti akan ikut perjalanan bisnis dengan Itachi juga.

"Itu benar _Kaa-san,_ maaf aku tak bisa membatalkannya sesukaku, tiket sudah dipesan oleh agensi Korea. Semuanya sudah diatur jadi..." Itachi menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal itu.

"Hana pergi, Sakura pergi. _Kaa-san_ kesepian. " Lirih Mikoto .

Sakura menghela nafas, ia duga ini pasti akan terjadi juga, Cih jika saja suaminya tak sembrono dalam merencanakan pernikahan dengannya pasti tak akan begini kejadiannya. Sekarang mana? Bukannya menantu menenangkan sang Ibu ia malah enak enakan tidur diatas.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Mikoto. " _Kaa-san_ dengar, Sakura janji ini perjalanan yang terakhir, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Sasuke, setelah ini aku tak akan mengambil perkerjaan yang mengharuskan untuk pergi dari Jepang, dan seperti rencana sebelumnya aku juga akan berhenti menjadi model setelah anak pertama kami lahir. "

Mendengar perkataan Sakura membuat mata onyx Mikoto berbinar, Ia sangat senang mendengarnya. "Benarkah itu? aku benar akan memiliki cucu yang cantik sepertimu?"

Sakura hanya nyengir tanpa dosa,Lancang sekali mulutmu ini Sakura, prosesna saja belum dimulai sama sekali tapi _kaa-san_ nya yakin akan memiliki cucu perempuan, ah tapi sesekali menyenangkan hati mertua tak apa kan? siapa tahu itu benar adanya. eh?

Disisi lain Itachi hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan _Kaa-san_ nya.

 _'ya mungkin sebentar lagi itu akan terjadi kaa-san._ ' Ia pun pamit meninggalkan ruang keluarga Uchiha untuk membantu istrinya Hana yang sibuk berkemas.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek. . . ._

Pintu kamar bernuansa biru itu terbuka, menampakan seorang gadis dengan rambuh merah muda yang di gelung asal, emerald miliknya melirik sisi sebelah kiri ranjang, ya Suaminya Uchiha Sasuke tengah terlelah memunggunginya menghadap ke balkon kamar. Bahkan malam terakhirnya sebelum ia berangkat ke Korea Sasuke malam mengcuhkannya.

"Kau tertidur.." Ujar Sakura pelan. Perlahan ia mulai naik keatas ranjang menyelimuti suaminya dan ikut berbaring memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud jahat menelantarkanmu Sasuke. " Ujarnya lagi.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke, hidungnya mencium harum khas lelaki Uchiha itu lama-lama.

" Kau menyebalkan. Bisa bersenang-senang ke Paris tanpaku, tapi tak mengizinkanku ke Korea. padahal tak sampai pindah benua. " Gerutunya.

Diam - diam Sasuke tersenyum, ia menyukai momen seperti ini, momen dimana Sakura menghilangkan sifat _tsundere_ nya dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ia tak berniat bangun sama sekali, ia ingin mendengarkan apa yang istri merah mudanya ini katakan.

"...maaf harus meninggalkanmu, seperti janjiku aku akan menghubungimu setiap hari dan... soal kesepakatan kita kemarin aku akan berhenti menjadi model sampai..." Wajah Sakura mulai memerah, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Sasuke, meski ia tak mengatakannya secara langsung tapi tetap saja membayangkan itu semua dengan Sasuke agak sedikit. Uh

"...sampai aku, kau...maksudku kita memiliki anak." Akhirnya kau mengatakannya Sakura, dan lihat Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam tidur palsunya.

"ba-ba-baiklah, _Oyasumi,_ " Sakura segera berbalik menghadap ke sisi yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke. mereka nampak saling memunggungi , namun itu tak lama. Sasuke membenahi posisi tidurnya kearah yang sama dengan Sakura, tangan besarnya memeluk posesif tubuh ramping istrinya dan menyesap aroma manis khas Sakura,ah nampaknya ini akan selalu menjadi posisi tidur kesukaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Narita Airport**_

 _From : Uchiha Itachi_

 _To : Haruno Sakura_

 _Maaf sepertinya aku akan terlambat Sakura. Kau tak perlu menungguku diruang tunggu. Segeralah masuk ke dalam pesawat. Aku juga sudah memberitahu Sasori. Selamat menikmati waktumu. Jaa_

 _Your beloved Brother_

 _Uchiha Itachi_

Sakura mengerutkan dahi saat membaca pesan dari Itachi dua menit yang lalu, kakak iparnya ini ada-ada saja. Segera ia menonaktifkan ponsel miliknya dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Ia bergegas pergi menuju pesawat karena sebentar lagi akan lepas landas.

Setelah berterimakasih pada pramugari cantik yang mengantarkannya sampai ke kursi ia segera duduk dengan nyaman dan mengidarkan pandangan ke dekat jendela, sepuluh menit lagi pesawatnya akan lepas landas tetapi sang kakak ipar belum juga datang, apa ia ada urusan penting sampai harus memundurkan jadwal penerbangannya ya? terkanya.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas saat pramugari mengintruksikan pada para penumpang untuk segera duduk karena pesawat benar-benar akan lepas landas. Akhirnya ia akan duduk sendiri juga.

"Permisi nona..." Seseorang mencoba mengintrupsi indra pendengarannya, dengan malas gadis merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang memanggil dia ...

"Boleh aku duduk disini, aku kehabisan kursi dan hanya kursi ini yang kosong. " Ujar pemuda itu.

Mata Sakura mengedip tiga kali , ia mencoba mendapatkan kesadarannya, ia rasa ini bukan ilusi.

"Sa- sasuke - _kun_? " Ujar Sakura untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. meski sebenarnya sudah jelas suami tampannya lah yang ada dihapannya kini.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi- _san_ sepertinya salah naik penerbangan ke Eropa dengan Hana- _san_. Jadi seperti yang kau pikirkan aku yang akan menemanimu ke Korea selama sebulan ." Ujarnya pura-pura.

Setelah mendapat teguran kecil dari pramugari Sasuke pun duduk disamping istrinya. Dirinya tersenyum kecil mengacak rambut sang istri yang nampaknya masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi ini.

"Kenapa ... kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Untuk memenuhi permintaanmu Nyonya Uchiha. " Dan detik itu juga wajah Sakura memerah sempurna seperti buah tomat kesukaan suaminya .

Well, perjalanan bisnis kali ini mungkin bisa dijadikan bulan madu oleh pengantin baru ini, hmm pulau Jeju nampaknya bukan pilihan yang buruk, oh ya jangan lupa titipan mertua soal cucu cantik seperti Sakura yaa, futari domo.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu di pesawat lainnya.**_

Itachi tengah anteng membulak-balik majalah ditangannnya, oh tak lupa sang istri Hana yang tengan menyandar mesra di lengan Itachi.

"Itachi- _kun_ ku kira kau bercanda soal pergi bulan madu ke Eropa, Kyaa kau memang suami penuh kejutan yaa." Puji sang istri. Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ia benar-benar bangga memiliki otak yang cemerlang, berhasil menukarkan tiket bisnis ke tiket bulan madu.

eh.. tunggu maksudnya ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

 _"Terima saja Sasuke ini hanya sebulan , kurasa bukan masalah untukmu." Jelas Sang Kakak._

 _Sasuke membuang nafas kasar , onyxnya menatap tajam kearah Itachi. "Demi Tuhan aku baru menikah dua hari yang lalu Baka Aniki. " Oh ini bukan Sasuke Sekali nampaknya._

 _"Salahmu sendiri Sasuke, kau mengajaknya- tidak kau memaksanya menikah tanpa membicarakannya terlebih dahulu . Ini hukuman untukmu Sasu-chan." Ujar sang Kakak._

 _Sebenarnya Itachi menahan tawa sedari tadi, melihat sang adik kelabakan karena mau ditinggal sang istri yang baru 48 jam lebih dinikahinya._

 _"Baiklah ini negosiasi kita yang terakhir. dua hari atau tidak sama sekali. Lagi pula ini kan hanya pemotretan." Sejujurmya ia tetap tak rela, apa kata dunia pebisnis muda nan tampan Sasuke Uchiha yang baru 48 jam menikah sudah ditelantarkan sang istri cantik liburan ke Korea. Ahh tidak, ia tak dapat membayangkan judul apa yang akan orang orang bicarakan nanti._

 _ja_

 _Itachi pun segera menyudahi kejahilannya , ia duduk di meja kerjanya tangannya menyangga dagu bertumpu pada meja kerja miliknya. "Tetap tidak bisa Sasuke, ini bukan hanya pemotretan saja tapi acara lainnya juga..."_

 _'yang benar saja' Batinnya berteriak._

 _"...tapi kurasa aku punya ide yang lebih bagus Sasuke."_

 _Segera mungkin Sasuke menghampiri meja kerja sang kakak dengan tatapan tak sabaran miliknya._

 _"Santai Bro, kau seperti orang kelaparan saja . " sindir Itachi._

 _Onyx Sasuke malah menatapnya tajam , dan Itachi kembali tertawa. " Baiklah, baiklah Sasuke. Begini mungkin kau bisa menggantikan ku untuk menemani Sakura bekerja disana. "_

 _Tampak aura disekitar Sasuke mulai agak berubah. Penuh bunga mungkin? "...Itu mudah, seperti memilah kontrak, menemaninya pemotretan, dan membicarakan kontrak beberapa artis kami. Ya seperti pekerjaan manajer. Apa..."_

 _Belum sempat Itachi meneruskan perkataannya Sasuke langsung menjawabnya. "Itu mudah, jangan meremehkanku."_

 _Itachi tersenyum. "Aku tak meremehkanmu, Sasukee. Tapi kau tahu jelas ini semua tidak gratis. "_

 _Sasuke pun mendecih sebal . "Cih, kau menyebalkan tapi ku akui itu ide yang bagus. Akan ku berikan tiket ke Eropa untukmu dan Hana-nee. Jangan ganggu aku lagi." Ujar Sasuke sembari melenggang pergi dari ruang kerja sang kakak._

 _Aliansi Uchiha brother ini ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= END =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Minna-san Moshiwake arimasendeshita.

Mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena dari bulan juli hanabi baru bisa publish epilongnya akhir tahun ini. Kalau boleh cerita sedikit banyak hal yang terjadi mulai dari pertengahan tahun ini, Sekarang hanabi sudah kelas dua , tahun yang benar-benar gwaahhh tugas melimpah, ulangan harian padat, jadwal pelajaran tambahan juga, sulit membagi waktu kapan bisa nulis lagi. Belum hasil yang hanabi rasa kurang memuaskan minggu lalu. Tapi udalah bentar lagi kan mau tahun baru, jadi harus move on hahaha apaan sih.

Iya tapi bener loh, kalian juga harus move on dari ISWAK yaa.

selama waktu luang belakang ini hanabi sudah buat beberapa plot cerita, salah satunya juga dibantu teman hanabi yang merupakan SasuSaku lovers! Nah rencananya Januari nanti Hanabi mau coba publish ceritanya.

Cerita yang hanabi bakal publish kali ini pairnya SasuSaku pasti. Jadi untuk para reader, senpai-tachi yang sempat mampir disini hanabi mohon dukungannya yaa.

Promosi dikit biarin dong yaaa he

Sekali lagi terimakasih atas dukungannya selama satu tahun terakhir, Mohon maaf apabila ada hal yang kurang memuaskan, kekurangan dalam cerita dsb. Terimakasih ^^

Arigatou gozaimashita ^^


End file.
